Nightfire's Origins
by LuisJM
Summary: This is the prequal to one of my successful stories, Nightfire. From the death of Robin to Nightfire's mission to save her father. There's going to be many twists and turns in this story, so watch out. COMPLETE!
1. The Carnival of Love

**This is LuisJM, giving you the prequel to Nightfire. Sorry it took so long updating, but I was on a trip in Atlantis in the Bahamas for a week and I can't use the Internet there because it's too expensive. But now I'm back and ready to get this puppy going. Since everyone loved my story, "Nightfire", so much I thought it would be nice if I give you how Nightfire came to be. From the death of Robin, to the birth of Nightfire, straight down to the mission of saving her father. There could be some surprises during the story and a lot of turns on the way. So you better read to find out.**

**Chapter Notes**

**Even though the story says general means that it can be action, romance, comedy, and tragedy. They didn't have various on the category, so I had to keep it as a general for specific reasons. Like I said on the last story, this is going to be a little different. So brace yourselves. Another thing is that I'm writing another story called, "Doomed Titans". So the updates are going to be a little slower now, so please be patient. I even put an age gage for the Titans for when a chapter goes further to the future; the Titans and their kids grow older. Here's a sample.**

**Titans Age**

**Robin-17  
****Starfire-18  
****Cyborg-20  
****Raven-17  
****Beast Boy-16  
****Terra-16  
****LM-20**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.**

**Enjoy the prequel!**

* * *

Nightfire's Origins

Chapter 1: The Carnival of Love

It's yet another peaceful day at Titans Tower in Jump City. The Titans were in the living room relaxing as always. Cyborg and Beast Boy was playing F-Zero, Raven was reading one of her horror novels in her usual spot, Starfire and Terra was at the kitchen table trying a new color of nail polish, LM was sitting next to Raven putting apart and putting together a few weapons, and Robin was listening to some music on his boom box. Everything was fine until Beast Boy put away his controller after losing to Cyborg, again.

Beast Boy: "Man, I'm bored! There's nothing to do around here!"

Raven: "I hate to say this but, Beast Boy's right. We've been doing the same thing almost everyday."

LM: "Yeah and with no crime being committed for the past few days, things have been quiet around here. We really need some excitement."

Robin: "You guys are right; we need to do something about this. And I got just the thing to cheer us up. A road trip!"

Starfire: "But Robin, where will we go to do the hanging out?"

The team pondered about this when Terra has an idea.

Terra: "I got it!"

She turned her head to Beast Boy with a smile across her face.

Terra: "Beast Boy, remember that amusement park we went to last time?"

The changeling looked at her, surprised that she wants to come back to that place after what transpired there.

Beast Boy: "You mean the same amusement park we've been on our first date?"

Terra: "Yeah, that one. Maybe our friends would like to go with us this time."

Beast Boy: "I don't know Terra. Remember what happened the last time we were there?"

Terra: "I know, I know, brings back bad memories. But still, we could show them the place and go on a few rides while we're at it. C'mon BB, just this once."

Beast Boy just looked into Terra's glittering blue eyes and could tell that he can trust her, at least for one more time.

Beast Boy: "O.K. Terra if you wana go that bad, we'll go. Let's hope Slade doesn't make another encore performance."

Robin: "Then its settles. Today we'll go to the park. Let's all freshen up for half an hour and then we'll get going."

The team nodded as they head to their rooms to get ready for their trip.

* * *

The day at the amusement park, the Titans split up to do their own thing. Cyborg, Terra, and Beast Boy were going on the rides, LM and Raven went to the arcade where LM's showing Raven how to shot some bad guys on Time Crisis 3, and Robin and Starfire were at the midway section getting some prizes.

Starfire: "So the object of this game is to throw the ball to the three empty bottles and if I hit them, I will get a prize?"

Robin: "Of course Star, it's a simple game of skill. Try it out, you'll win something."

Starfire picked up the first ball then looked directly at the three empty bottles. She threw the ball only to miss them all by an inch. She then picked up the second ball and threw it at the bottles, only to hit the stand employee by mistake. Starfire put her hands on her mouth as she realized she made a mistake.

Starfire: "Sorry, I didn't mean to hit you. Please forgive me."

The employee looked at Starfire with a stern look.

Midway Employee: "Just throw the last ball and get it over with."

Starfire looked at the last ball and was a little nervous about what would happen if she throws it. Robin notices it and decides to help out.

Robin: "Here Star, let me help you."

Robin grabbed Star's arm and showed her how to properly throw a ball. After a few attempts, she's ready to throw the last ball.

Robin: "O.K. Starfire, you're ready to go?"

Starfire nodded as she looked at the bottles and was ready for it. She then threw the ball the way Robin showed her and this time, it hit all three bottles.

Midway Employee: "The winner!"

Starfire jumped up and down with total glee as she won.

Starfire: "I am victorious!"

The employee then gave Starfire a big plush teddy bear. Starfire smiled when she saw the doll's cutest expression.

Starfire: "What an adoring fluffy creature. I should call you Grop Grop."

Starfire then hugged the doll and it made a squeaky noise. Starfire gasped when she heard the doll.

Starfire: "It sings!"

Robin: "Yeah, it kind of does that when you squeeze it too hard. Let's go."

Both Robin and Starfire left the Midway and walked down a path, looking for something to ride.

Robin: "So, what do you wana ride on? the Atmosfear, the Gravitron, the Inverter, or the Sea Serpent roller coaster?"

Starfire: "Actually Robin, I want to go on a ride that doesn't involve the vomiting of grossed out liquids. Like that one."

Robin looked at where Starfire was pointing was the Tunnel of Love boat ride. Robin rolled his eyes upward behind his mask.

Robin: "Uh… I don't know Star; I don't think that's a ride for someone with a thrill for danger."

Starfire: "But I want to go on this ride, it's so beautiful and wondrous. Please? Just this once?"

Robin looked at the ride, and then looked at Starfire that had those sweet innocent eyes that made him smile.

Robin: "Sure thing Star, just for you."

Starfire: "Hooray!"

Starfire lifted off the ground, grabbed Robin by the arm, and they flew to one of the vacant gondola. A Carney dressed up in a flashy suit approached the two Titans.

Carney: "Please stay seated throughout the ride and make sure to keep your arms, legs, and um… capes inside the gondola at all times."

The gondola containing Starfire and Robin left its docking area and went through the heart shaped entrance. Once they were in, they were surrounded by romantic backgrounds filled with miniature robotic people and animals, cupids flying around on strings, romantic music and singing that can drive a calm person insane. Starfire looked and sighed at the scenery and was fascinated about it while Robin sat there and was bored out of his mind.

Starfire: "What a charming miniature spectacle! What believable simulated scenery! What joyous high-pitched singing!"

Robin: "What creepy looking dolls."

Robin then looked at one of the scene which was wedding taking place in a chapel where a bride and groom are about to saw their "I dos". He then imagined himself and Starfire on that chapel with Robin wearing a suit from his prom and Starfire wearing a Tamaranean wedding dress. He can picture their faces getting close to one another, ready to seal their relationship forever. Just as they were about to kiss, Starfire shook Robin to wake up, disturbing his dream.

Starfire: "Robin, awaken. The ride is over."

Robin: "Huh…"

Robin looked around and noticed they were back at the docking area.

Robin: "Oh right. Sorry Star, I guess I had my head in the clouds."

Starfire: "Funny, you're head didn't sprout wings, detached from your body, and flying off to the clouds."

Robin laughed a little about that comment and the two got off the gondola and proceeded to walk down the path to all the carnival rides. Starfire was still hugging her new teddy bear, Grop Grop as she looked at the stars shining down on the amusement park.

Starfire: "Robin, it's so nice of you to take me to this place. The flashing lights and wonderful music are quite enjoyable."

Robin: "Thanks; I knew you would enjoy it. But you should thank Beast Boy and Terra for picking this circus in the first place."

Starfire: "Robin, I was wondering. Why did you pick me to go with you instead of the others?"

Robin: "Well you know, I thought it was best that you and I could get some quality time together. Besides, you don't want to ruin the others fun and annoy Raven so much?"

Starfire: "Good point. But still, I think there's a real reason why you want to be with me but you couldn't say it."

Robin stopped and thought about it for the moment.

Robin: "She's right for once, I am hiding something from her and she want to know what. I guess now's a good time to tell her the truth now that we're alone. It's now or never."

Starfire: "Robin?"

Robin looked at Starfire standing in front of him, looking worried.

Starfire: "You seem quiet all of a sudden. Is something wrong?"

Robin knew now is the time to talk to her as he took a deep breath and walked towards her.

Robin: "Nothing's wrong Star. You see, the truth is that-"

Suddenly Robin tripped on a rock and then fell. Starfire was able to catch him but she fell after she grabbed him. They both landed and piled on the ground with Star's teddy bear next to them. People around the two Titans approached them to see what happened only to notice something they won't expect before. For on the ground was Robin and Starfire in an awkward position and their lips were pressed on to each other. They starred at each other with eyes filled with complete shock and surprise. People were around them taking pictures at this once in a lifetime opportunity. The two were like that for just a few seconds until they let go of the hold and were kneeling. They looked at each other again and didn't know what to say until Starfire started to say something.

Starfire: "Robin… Did you just…"

Robin was speechless as he can only hear his heart beating really fast. This was the second time Starfire kissed him and the first time was when she learned the Earth language through her native tongue. He then looked around and saw everyone watching the two Titans. He quickly looked at Starfire and said something quick.

Robin: "I didn't mean to Starfire. I'm so sorry."

He then ran away pushing the people out of the way. Starfire looked at Robin disappearing in the crowed, not knowing what just happened. The rest of the team arrived when they noticed a group of people looking at something. The only thing they saw was Starfire looking kind of confused.

Cyborg: "Starfire, what happened?"

Starfire looked at her friends and noticed the concern looks on their faces. She wanted to say something but she's afraid what their reactions will be.

Starfire: "I… I got to go!"

Starfire flew up in the air, away from anyone. The rest of the Titans looked up at the flying Tamaranean with blank expressions on their faces.

Beast Boy: "O.K., weird…"

* * *

Starfire hovered over the amusement park looking for Robin. She then found a red motorcycle leaving the parking lot and entering the main road. She could tell that from a far away view that it's Robin driving his R-Cycle and she knows where he's going. She quickly flew after him, making sure he doesn't see her coming in the air.

* * *

The night sky was shining with stars and the moon above Titans Tower. Inside Robin's room, Robin was punching and kicking on the punch bag, getting all the aggravation out of his system.

Robin: "How could you be so stupid? You got a chance to talk to Starfire about how you feel. And then you tripped and fall on top of her and kissed her by accident. Man you are such an asshole!"

He then did a few hard punches and kicks to the bag then give it a rest. He was heavily panting while sweat was coming down his face. He then approached the window and looked at the bright lights of the city.

Robin: "Why is it then whenever I want to talk to Starfire I always screw it all up? Why is it that when you are about to admit to someone that you love her, something else always come up. Why is it that I'm always bottled up and couldn't let it all go?"

Robin then put his hands on his mask and peeled it off, revealing his sky blue eyes. He then looked at his mask and asked it a question.

Robin: "Sometimes Tim, I wonder why did you become a superhero in the first place? Is it all about the fame, the glory, or is it deep down inside you really want to say to a certain Titan that you love her."

Starfire: "Robin?"

Robin turned around and was surprised to see Starfire at his front door.

Robin: "Starfire!"

He was about to put on his mask when Starfire stopped him there.

Starfire: "Please, don't put on your mask. I like you better that way."

She then entered the room but stopped close from his bed.

Robin: "Starfire, how long have you been there for?"

Starfire: "First, forgive my intrusion but your door was opened. And second, I wish to apologize about what happened back at the park of amusement."

Robin: "Don't worry Star; it was my fault for falling on you in the first place. Let's just forget about the subject."

Starfire: "Agreed, it's best to forget about it then reliving it. Now who is this Tim you speak of?"

Robin walked to Starfire carrying his mask in his hands.

Robin: "That's my name."

Starfire: "What? But your name is Robin."

Robin: "No Star, it's not. You see my real name is Timothy Drake, my hero name is Robin."

Robin then sat on his bed with his head down.

Starfire: "I do not understand. How can you be Robin and Tim at the same time?"

Robin just sighed, trying to reason with the Tamaranean.

Robin: "Star, I don't know how to say this but I'll make it clear for you to understand. You see, I was a young kid growing up in Gotham, but never had a family to love. My mother vanished when I was five, and I never heard from her ever since and my dad was a hoodlum who steals money from one of the most deadliest criminals up to date, Two-Face. My dad skipped town to save himself and leaved me behind with his whereabouts. So I lived on my own, surviving by being brave and tough. But when I turned thirteen, Two-Face's men caught me and took me in. Two-Face wanted me to confess about where my dad was hiding and he was going to kill me. That was until Batman saved my life and put Two-Face in jail. He was so impressed on my bravery that he took me under his wing and I became the new Robin, replacing the old Robin who was Dick Grayson. For four years I tag with Batman and become more stronger and tougher then the old Robin, so I can prove to be more of a hero. But where I was wasn't enough for me. So I moved out of Gotham and into Jump City to do the solo superhero thing. But that's when you, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven came into the picture and we form the Teen Titans."

Starfire: "Robin, I never knew you had a tough past."

Robin: "Well now you know. Ever since I became the leader of my own team, I kept my past as a secret. If any of you guys know about this, you will never forgive me. Besides, you won't understand how it feels like to be different from the rest."

Robin's eyes started to tear; trying not to remember the past he carries on his back. Starfire notices it and sat next him on his bed.

Starfire: "Robin, I could truly understand how you feel. When I was small, I was forbidden to leave the palace walls until I come of age. I never had any real friends and go out to enjoy Tamaran. Most of my days, I would stare off into space and imagine what other worlds are like. And sometimes, I wished that I would explore one of their worlds and experience their customs. So when I turned sixteen, I left Tamaran and headed to Earth cause I heard Earth had many wonderful things there. When I landed on Earth and was attacked by those evil people, you came and saved my life. And when you offer me a hand, you were the first person that cared about me."

Robin: "Gee Star, I never thought about-"

Starfire put his on Robin's lip, hushing him to stop.

Starfire: "Don't think Robin, just ask me this question. Do you really love me?"

The Boy Wonder was shocked at the question she asked, as his cheeks were blushing rosy red.

Robin: "Love? Why do you ask that question?"

Starfire: "Because Robin, I am the one that loves you. You see when you saved me; I felt a strange connection to you. You are different from any male Tamaran or any prince in the galaxy. Everyday when I'm in my room, I always think about you with that loving smile and courageous attitude. And on Tamaran when I was going to marry the Glgrdsklechhh, I pretended that you were next to me instead of that creepy, slimy, Blogershruth my sister forced me to wed. I tried to keep my love for you a secret, so I won't let you do the bugging out. But tonight, when you fell on top of me and kissed me, I felt completely different about you. So I want to know if you love me or not?"

Robin was still blushing when he heard every word that came out of Starfire's mouth. He shook off the redness on his face and decided to talk about it.

Robin: "Well Star, of course I love you. I love every little thing about you from your crimson red hair that shines in the sun to your emerald green eyes that glows in the night. I wanted to say this to you sooner but-"

Robin looked at the one of the walls that was littered with newspaper clippings that said about the Teen Titans and some that discuss about Slade's crimes.

Robin: "I always have a responsibility here. To protect this city and prevent anyone from causing chaos. As you can see, I always put work ahead of my friends and I never have the chance to get in touch with anyone. But I'm also afraid that if our enemies found out we're in love, then they won't rest until they find a way stop me through you Star. So you can tell that it's impossible for me to say, "I love you."

Starfire realized how it felt not to risk hurting friends. She remembered the time that Robin became Slade's apprentice and could tell that when they were facing each other, pointing both a star bolt and a blaster at each other, it can hurt each other's feelings if they fire on one another. It was then that an idea came out of her head. Starfire placed her hand on Robin's chin and made him turn his head to look at her.

Starfire: "Then if you don't tell me about it, then maybe you can show me."

Robin looked deep into Star's face and could tell that she that mischievous grin that was similar to her older sister, Blackfire. They starred at each other's eyes unaware that their faces were getting close to one another. Then without hesitation, they pressed each other in the lips, giving each other a warm, soft, passionate kiss. It was quite normal at first but then they deepened it as they shared this moment together. Their minds tried to tell them to stop, but their thoughts melted as their hearts took control over their bodies. They continued kissing when Starfire wrapped her arms around Robin's neck and Robin wrapping his arms around her waist. They then let go of the kiss and looked each other lovingly in the eyes.

Robin: "I love you Starfire."

Starfire: "And I love you Robin."

They once again kissed each other and lay on Robin's bed. Robin clapped his hands and the lights just got turned off automatically. They spend the night together on the bed, taking their relationship to the next level.**

* * *

And that's the end of chapter 1. That's just the love part of the story. On the next chapter, it's going to be a tragedy, and you know what I mean. Please Review.**


	2. Death of a Hero

**Well, I got myself just one review on the first chapter, that doesn't sound good. But at least I know that I've been getting many hits for it, and that's a good thing. Now here's chapter two of my Nightfire prequel. Both Robin and Starfire have finally confessed their love for each other. But that would soon be ended shortly when a dangerous criminal shows his face, attacks the team, and kills one of them.**

**Chapter Notes**

**There are going to be a few similarities from chapter 11 of Nightfire. Plus a scene kind of similar to one of the Justice League episodes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Death of a Hero

It was the middle of the night in Titans Tower and everyone was sleeping peacefully in their rooms, especially two people who are sharing the same bed. Inside Robin's room, the floor was littered with Robin's and Starfire's uniforms as the two Titans were sleeping peacefully in bed, naked underneath the sheets. Robin was the first to wake up feeling all groggy to see the mess in his room.

Robin: "Looks like I need to clean up again."

He then felt the warm breath of someone tickling down the back of his neck. When he turned around, he saw Starfire sleeping peacefully with a face of an angel shining though the moonlight. When he looked at her, he remembered how they got here in the first place, how they finally confess their love to each other. Careful not to startle her new love, he whispered into Star's ear.

Robin: "Hey Starfire, wake up."

Starfire slowly opened her groggy eyes and saw Robin smiling at her.

Starfire: "Good morning Robin."

Robin: "Morning?"

Robin looked at the digital clock next to him and noticed that it reads, 2:45 A.M.

Robin: "It's almost three in the morning."

Starfire: "Oh really? I thought that the room seem darker then usual."

Robin smiled and got close to Starfire to give her a nose rub.

Robin: "So Starfire, did you enjoy your night here?"

Starfire: "Oh yes Robin, I have. For the first time I never knew the making out would be so much fun. Though I am worried about it also."

Robin: "Why's that?"

Starfire turned right side up and looked up in the ceiling.

Starfire: "On Earth and Tamaran, I learned that the making out can happen with older people. Those who have more experience then others."

Robin: "And you're worried about it because…"

She turned her to where Robin is.

Starfire: "Why look at us Robin! I'm eighteen earth years and your seventeen. If our friends knew about all this, it will-"

Robin: "It doesn't matter Star, none of it matters. All that we care about is that we love each other and no one is going to separate us from it."

Starfire smiled as she placed her head on Robin's chest. Robin was caressing Starfire's red hair up and down, smelling its fragrant stench. Starfire then looked at Robin with gleaming eyes and a loving smile.

Starfire: "Robin, do you truly love me?"

Robin: "Of course Starfire, I love you more then life itself."

Starfire: "And will you promise to protect me from any danger."

Robin: "Yes Starfire, I will protect you no matter what. And will you protect me from the dangers that I will face."

Starfire: "Robin, you know that I will risk my life to rescue yours. It's what you said to me once, "As long we're together, everything would be O.K."

The two looked at each other and were about to kiss once more. But just as they were about to press their lips, the Titans Alarm just went off. Robin cursed, as he was about to take part for a moment of a lifetime.

Robin: "Damn it! And I was so close too."

Starfire noticed his anger and placed her hand on her shoulder.

Starfire: "Do not worry Robin. When we come back, we will be back and continue our consuming love."

Robin looked at Starfire and smiled at her.

Robin: "You're right; we'll deal with this later on. Right now, we have a city to protect."

Robin then looked down and noticed that he's still naked. Embarrassed, he looked at Starfire for a small favor.

Robin: "But first, can you please don't look at me while I dress up."

Starfire nodded and closed her eyes, while at the same time, Robin got out of bed to put on his uniform.

* * *

At the living room, the Titans were waiting for their leader to come, but he hasn't showed up for the past five minutes. Robin and Starfire showed up and joined the team, but their friends got suspicious looks on their faces.

Cyborg: "Where have you two been? You ditched us at the carnival today and then we couldn't find you anywhere. What happened?"

Robin was sweating a little, not knowing what to say. That was until Starfire decided to jump in.

Starfire: "Robin was showing me some of his Earth customs in his room."

Robin looked at Starfire with a smirk, whispering "Nice comeback." To her.

LM: "Well, now that you're here Robin, I should let you know that we got a distress call coming from Pier 14 five minutes ago."

Rob looked back to his teammates, getting back to business.

Robin: "Pier 14? Is that where-"

Beast Boy: "Yep. That's the same place where Slade tried to ambushed us."

Robin: "You think Slade's up to his old tricks again?"

Raven: "We don't know. We tried to trace the call but it was cut off before we had a chance."

Terra: "Yeah, my guess is that it could be a trap."

Robin: "You might be right Terra, but that's a chance we have to risk. Let's move it team!"

The Titans then left their living area and headed to the scene of the crime.

* * *

It was late night at the pier and at Pier 14; someone was at the steel entrance gate, placing something. It was LM putting in a code on an explosive detonator. Once the detonator was all charged up and ready to explode, LM quickly took cover behind the stacks of crates where the Titans were hiding. The detonator exploded, ripping a big hole through the gate. When the smoke cleared, the Titans appeared in their fighting positions. But the only thing that they saw was nothing but darkness. The team was dumbfounded and confused on what they saw.

Beast Boy: "Uh… Why is this place so dark that you need to be bat to see in the night?"

Cyborg: "Yeah, there's no one around here."

Robin looked around the place and was getting aggravated. He then looked at LM with a mean look behind his mask.

Robin: "I thought you said there was a distress call from here."

LM: "There was a distress call. But by the way this looks, must've been a prank call. Damn kids."

Raven: "Or they could be waiting for us to begin with."

Robin: "Raven's right. It's possible that someone's giving us an invitation. Let's search the place just to be sure."

The team walked down the vacant warehouse, staying together so that they won't get separate. Cyborg had his shoulder flashlight on to see the view, while LM carried his M1897 shotgun with a flashlight attached to it to help make the inside clearer.

Robin: "Careful team, we don't know what we're up against."

LM: "Well whatever we're up against, they're going to get a body filled with shells from my shotgun."

Raven: "Just don't get too cocky LM."

As they continued to walk, a couple of strange shadows kept running around, making sure that the Titans didn't noticed them.

Cyborg: "I don't like this. It's quiet, too quiet."

Robin: "Yeah, I got a funny feeling that this could be a trap."

Mysterious Voice: "That's because it is a trap."

The lights suddenly turned on, blinding the team temporarily. Once they can finally see, what they saw surprised them. Standing in front of them were fifteen armed men pointing their AR-180 rifles and mounted M82A1 gun torrents at the team. They then looked up and saw four people on the catwalk with M4 rifles ready to fire. In the middle of the catwalk, between the two men was their big strong leader with the dark gray skin, the spiky black hair, light blue eyes, a 52 AM Sniper Rifle strapped around his back, and black lighting bolt tattoos around his arms. It's obvious that the Titans realized that the leader of this gang was none other then-

Robin: "Johnny Rancid!"

Johnny Rancid: "It's been a long time Bird Boy. And I see you brought your friends along with you. But where's you midget buddy of yours?"

Robin: "Who Larry? He has other business to attend to."

LM had a confused look on his face then he looked at Raven for an explanation.

LM: "Larry?"

Raven: "It's a long and very bizarre story."

Johnny Rancid: "Either way, after what you did to me the last time its time for my redemption. I hoped my little call got your attention and it worked."

Cyborg: "Hold up. You mean you were the one that give us the distress call?"

Johnny Rancid: "Hell yeah! I had to figure out a way to get you rats out of hiding. Now that you are in my trap, I'm going to let my Hoodz gun you down."

The team looked at this gang called the Hoodz who are still pointing their weapons at them.

Robin: "The Hoodz?"

LM: "Heard about them. They're all guts, no brains."

Johnny Rancid: "Now that we have the introductions made, OPEN FIRE!"

The entire gang started firing on the team but Raven formed a shield to protect the Titans from the blasts.

Robin: "You guys take care of the gang; I'll deal with Johnny. Teen Titans, GO!"

Robin jumped up while Raven made a hole on the bubble shield to let Robin through it. The four members on the catwalk fired their M4 rifles at Robin but LM saw it coming and raised one of his hands up in the air and stopped every bullet that would come into contact with Robin. Robin then took out four exploding disks out of his utility belt and threw it at both the top and bottom of where the Hoodz were shooting. The disks exploded causing the four members to fall off the catwalk and the rest of the gang to fly off their positions and landed hard on the floor. With the Hoodz down for the moment, Raven let down her shield and the rest of the Titans attacked any Hoodz member they come into contact. Robin, on the other hand, was on the catwalk facing Johnny.

Robin: "I don't know what you up to, but I won't get away with this."

Johnny Rancid: "Oh I will get away with this. And when I'm done, you guys won't seize to exist."

Johnny took out his plasma pistols and started firing at Robin. Robin took out his Bo staff and spins it around to reflect the blasts. He then jumped on the guardrail, jumped off it, and delivered a torpedo kick at Johnny's gut. Quickly, Robin used his staff to take Johnny's pistols out of his hands. He was about to make an attempted swing at Johnny's side, but Johnny jumped away from the swing and then grabbed a steel pole that was on the steel floor. He twirled it on his own and positioned himself for his fight with Robin while Robin was positioning himself with his staff, ready to fight. After a moment standing there, eyeing each other, they charged in and did there staff combat. Back on the ground, the rest of the team was real busy taking out Hoodz members left to right. Cyborg fired his sonic cannon at two members and then stomped his foot to make a sizemac wave to take down three more. Terra used her rock powers to make cracks around the other three and then send them down to the ocean below the warehouse. Beast Boy was in his eagle form, flying swiftly to avoid the flying bullets. He then swooped down at one of the Hoodz members carrying an AR-180 rifle and turned into a monkey to grab the guy's face. The member was about to point the rifle at Beast Boy, but it was too late. Beast Boy clenched the hoodlum's face and the member can't see a thing. He spun around shooting his rifle blindly at everything. Some of the Titans ducked behind some crates as well as some Hoodz members. The hoodlum put away his rifle and used both his hands to remove the green monkey off his face and threw it to the ground. He quickly took out his C275 pistol to aim it at Beast Boy, but instead of a green monkey, there was a green bull making violent noises. The Hoodz member turned around and ran for his life while Beast Boy chased after him with his horns ready to pierce at someone's butt. Two more gang members saw the green bull and aimed their M4 rifles at him, but they were hit blindsided in the back by some wooden crates. Behind the unconscious guards was Raven levitating in the air. Two more guards aimed their M82A1 gun torrents at Raven and started firing at the Goth teen. Raven sensed it coming, tuned around, and formed a shield to reflect the bullets. She then flew up in the air with her eyes glowing bright white and her hands glowing black.

Raven: "Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!"

Four crates behind her were surrounded by a black aurora and flew in the air straight to the two members. They got hit on the heads and laid on the floor unconscious. LM was busy taking out gang members as he used his M1897 shotgun to blast any enemy that gets in his way. Suddenly, more men came out of a doorway carrying P90 machine guns. They all started to fire at LM but LM focused and dodged ever bullet. He then dropped his shotgun and took out his Mac 11s under his trench coat. He then jumped on one of the boxes, jumped off it, and focused hard to fire his Mac11s and killed off half the men. The other half he fought with a number punches and kicks. Starfire was flying through the air avoiding gunfire all over the place. She then used her star bolts to blast any enemy that was firing at her. Quickly, she used her eye beams to fire at the flammable barrels. The barrels exploded, causing members around it to fly in different directions. Back on the catwalk, Robin and Johnny were still fighting each other, swinging their staffs. Johnny swung his pole to the left at Robin's head but Robin blocked it with his staff. Robin then used his staff as a spear and quickly stabbed Johnny in different parts of the body. Johnny avoided the attacks and then used his pole as a club to hit Robin straight to the head. Robin raised his staff up and both staffs connect to each other. The fight turned into a test of strength as sparks started to fly off the staffs. Robin tried his best to out match Johnny but went down on one knee. Johnny smiled at his delight to see Robin's suffer.

Johnny Rancid: "Give it up Bird Boy, you can't win."

After hearing that comment, Robin smiled and a giggle came out of his mouth.

Robin: "Wanna bet."

Robin surprised Johnny by sliding between his legs and jumped up behind him. Johnny was about to turn around only to attack Robin but Robin swung his staff and knocked the steel pole off Johnny's hands. Johnny then used his fists to hit Robin in both the face and chest. However, Robin blocked them with his staff and ducked the final punch. Robin got the opening he needed and used his legs to sweep Johnny's feet off. Johnny didn't see it coming and tripped and landed on the cold steel floor. He tried to get up but saw the end of the staff in front of his face. Robin, who was standing on top of Johnny's body, positioned his staff in front of Johnny's face and declared himself the winner.

Robin: "It's over Johnny."

Johnny's face expression went from extremely worried to sinisterly happy.

Johnny Rancid: "Actually Bird Boy, I'm just getting started!"

Johnny lifted one of his arms up a white powder came out of his, blinding Robin's eyes. He then grab the staff Robin slowly let go of and hit him in the gut. Agonizing in pain, Robin fell flat on his back and felt his pain coming from his stomach while at the same time, Johnny Rancid stood up with Robin's staff in his hand. He then threw the staff away and looked at Robin with a wicked smirk.

Johnny Rancid: "You know, if it were up to me, I would end your life right here and now. But instead, I will kill your friends of yours. Starting with the red head."

Johnny removed his 52 AM Sniper Rifle around his back and aimed it at someone, flying in the air. Robin knew who Johnny meant and realized what would happen.

Robin: "No!"

Robin jumped up, ran behind Johnny, and jumped on top of his shoulders. When he jumped off it, he took out a grappling hook with one hand and three silver balls on the other. He turned around and threw the balls at Johnny and then turned back and fired his grappling hook and the support beam connected to the ceiling. The three silver balls exploded in a flash of light in front of Johnny, blinding him temporarily. Johnny quickly rubbed his eyes from the spots as fast as he could while at the same time, Robin went up to the ceiling and jumped on one suspension beam to another. Johnny finally cleared his eyes from the black spots and aimed his sniper rifle at Starfire with his scope attached to it. Even though he can see her, Starfire seemed a little quick for him. Starfire was busy taking out the rest of the gang members with her star bolts, unaware of the danger that's going to occur. Robin landed on one of the beams close to Starfire and noticed that she was a little busy. He then saw that Johnny Rancid aiming his sniper rifle at Starfire. He looked back at the Tamaranean the screamed his lungs out to get her attention

Robin: "STARFIRE!"

Starfire looked around and noticed Robin standing on the supported ceiling beam. She was confused at what he was doing there. What she didn't know is that Johnny was carefully aiming his rifle at Starfire and had the perfect shot. Robin realized it's too late to tell her to get out of the way, so he put matters into his own hands. With all his strength, he jumped off the beam and was flying to push Starfire out of the way. He successfully did it but at the same time, Johnny fired his sniper rifle. The two Titans landed on the bottom floor and rolled separate from each other. They were on the floor for a few seconds until Starfire slowly got up and looked around. When she saw Robin lying on his stomach, she quickly flew to him with a concerned look on his face.

Starfire: "Robin, are you O.K.? Why did you push me?"

She was waiting for a response but Robin didn't say anything. Only thing she can hear was his heavy breathing.

Starfire: "Robin?"

Starfire didn't know what to do until she decided to turn Robin over just to see his face. But when she did that, her eyes were completely horrified. All around the warehouse, the rest of the Titans were taking care of the rest of the Hoodz until they heard a blood-curdling scream. It was obvious that the scream came from Starfire. They quickly took down the last of the gang and hurried to Starfire's position as fast as they could.

Cyborg: "Starfire, we heard a scream. Is everything-"

But Cyborg stopped mid sentence when what he saw was a shock or horror. The rest of the team also stopped and had the same look at what happened. For what they saw, was Starfire kneeling beside Robin, who lying on the floor with a bullet hole between his heart and lungs.

Teen Titans: "ROBIN!"

They quickly rushed to Robin's aid not knowing what to do. LM then looked at Starfire with a confused look on his face.

LM: "What happened?"

Starfire: "I- I don't know. Robin called out my name while I was fighting in the air and then pushed me. I don't know why he did it."

Just as the team tried to help, they all hear Robin's voice in pure and horrifying pain.

Robin: "Starfire…"

Starfire looked at Robin and smiled to hear his voice, but it sounded rough then normal.

Starfire: "Robin."

Robin: "I'm sorry Star, but I have to. I have no other choice."

Starfire: "What are you talking about?"

Robin: "Johnny Rancid was about to shoot you. I didn't want you to get killed. I had to push you out of the way, to save your life. It is what I said before; I promised I would protect you from anything."

Suddenly, Robin was coughing up blood, trying to talk. Starfire's happy face soon changed to worry as she looked at Cyborg.

Starfire: "Cyborg, what's happening to him?"

Cyborg looked at his handheld computer attached to his arm, to scan Robin's body.

Cyborg: "Robin's been shot between the heart and lungs. He's losing a lot of blood and his body temperature is dropping. We're losing him."

Starfire: "No! We will not lose him! We will save him! We should take Robin to the infirmary or a hospital immediately!"

LM: "Star, even if we take him to the hospital, it will be too late to save his life."

Star then looked at Raven for a plan B.

Starfire: "Raven, you have healing powers. You can save him!"

Raven looked at Starfire with depressed look behind the monotone face of hers.

Raven: "I'm sorry Starfire, but my healing powers aren't strong enough to help Robin."

Starfire couldn't believe it. She was going to cry until Robin stopped her there.

Robin: "Starfire, everything will be O.K."

Starfire knelt down and looked at Robin with very depressing eyes.

Starfire: "Everything is not O.K. You just got shot and we're losing you. I don't want you to leave me Timothy Drake."

The team starred confused at what she was talking about. Robin looked at Starfire too with a bit of a shock with painful looking eyes.

Robin: "Starfire, you said my real name."

Starfire: "I know, you were the one who told me about your past life. About how hard it was for you to live without a family before we came into your life. And tonight, for the first time, we confessed our love for one another. All I ever wanted was to be with you for the rest of my life, get married, and have a family someday. But now, you're going to die and my hopes and dreams are gone now. I do not want to lose you."

As she kept talking, tears were slowly coming her face, the first sign of losing someone she loves, Suddenly, she then felt Robin's hand holding hers and looking at her lovingly.

Robin: "You won't have to lose me Star, because in life or death, I'll always be here with you." Cough… "I just want you to be strong to the team, me, and especially yourself. Promise me you will never forget me."

Starfire looked at Robin and couldn't help but have a little faith in her heart.

Starfire: "Yes Robin I promise, I will never forget you."

Robin: "Good. There's one more thing I want you to do."

Starfire: "What is it?"

Robin: "Kiss me."

Starfire looked at Robin deeply and knew that it will be the last time to kiss him. But before she does, she peeled off Robin's mask just to get one final look at his eyes. His eyes were still sky blue, but were slowly fading. She then knelt down deeper to Robin's face and the two kissed deeply and romantically. It was like when time stood still as their kissed seemed to take forever. They then let go from their kiss and then starred at each other.

Robin: "Goodbye Starfire. I'll always love you."

Starfire: "And I will always love you too."

She smiled with tears running down her cheeks. Robin smiled back at her, looking at her beautiful face for the last time. Suddenly, his smile faded, his eyes slowly closed, and the hand that was holding Starfire's was getting loser. Starfire's face changed from happy to scared.

Starfire: "Tim? Talk to me Tim."

Cyborg: "It's no use Star, his vital signs are flat. He's gone to a better place."

Starfire couldn't believe what he heard as she looked down at Robin's body, squeezing his lifeless hand.

Starfire: "No… This can't be happening. Please Tim you could not be dead. Please open you eyes! Please don't leave me! Tim! TIM! TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM!"

She then cried real hard knowing that the person she loved the most is dead. The rest of the team looked down with saddened faces. Cyborg and LM looked away from the body, praying to themselves, Terra hugged Beast Boy for comfort, even Raven couldn't hold back her sadness as a tear trickled down her cheek. As they were crying over their fallen leader, Johnny Rancid was up on the catwalk, smiling and laughing evilly at his own handiwork.

Johnny Rancid: "Ah… Looks like I clipped Bird Boy's poor little heart."

The Titans looked up to see Johnny on the catwalk and were all pissed off at what he just did, Raven especially with her eyes glowing bright red.

Raven: "How dare you take Robin away from us! You of all people have no soul at all!"

Cyborg: "Yeah, he was our friend and you treat him like dirt!"

LM: "You are going to pay for it, big time!"

With anger and vengeance in their hearts, the team positioned themselves for battle. Johnny looked at them and had a devious smile on his face.

Johnny Rancid: "You think you can stop Johnny Rancid? Then bring it on! I'll take you Teen pests down one at a time."

Johnny was about to aim his sniper rifle at one of the Titans, until he saw something odd with one of the members. The team was ready to fight Johnny when they noticed a green glow coming from behind them. They all turn around and saw Starfire still kneeling with green energy emanating around her body. She slowly got up, walked over Robin's body, and past the team with her head down. Tightening her fists, she formed her star bolts that were more powerful then before and said something within her breath.

Starfire: "The only person that would be taken down is YOU!"

Starfire lifted her head up to look at Johnny Rancid with eyes glowing bright green and tears coming down her face. She lifted off to the ground and flying straight to Johnny. Johnny was about to fire but Starfire punched him straight in the face, sending him flying and crashing through a wall. Outside the warehouse, Johnny landed on the wooden pier real hard with an impact on the wood. He slowly got up, feeling pain on his back. When he looked up and saw Starfire hovering over the warehouse, still glowing green. Johnny wanted to shoot her, but found out that he doesn't have the sniper rifle in his hands. He then looked up again and saw Starfire holding his 52 AM Sniper Rifle and used a knee strike to snap the rifle in two. She threw the rifle into the sea and then threw her star bolts at Johnny. Johnny tried to avoid them but the bolts were too quick to dodge. He was hit in the left shoulder, the right knee, and his left foot. Starfire quickly swooped down and fought Johnny with a number of punches, hitting him in the face. She then did a spinning roundhouse kick to Johnny's gut, sending him flying to the end of the wooden pier. Lying on his back, Johnny tried to get up but it was no use since his back was damaged after the first impact. He then looked up to see Starfire hovering, still mad then ever, and he was scared for the first time.

Johnny Rancid: "No! Please! I surrender, I give up! Have mercy on me please!"

Starfire: "Mercy? Did you show mercy when you killed Robin? Did you? You took Robin, the only person that I could ever love, away from my life. And for that you should be punished!"

Starfire put her hands together and formed a star bolt between them. The star bolt then grew so big not even an army can avoid it. And with Johnny not able to get out in time, he's in deep shit. Before Starfire could throw the star bolt, she whispered something to herself.

Starfire: "Robin, this is for you."

She screamed out loud and threw the huge star bolt directly towards Johnny. Johnny kept starring at the star bolt and realized that his fate is sealed.

Johnny Rancid: "Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

The star bolt then hit the wooden pier with Johnny on it, destroying everything in it. Starfire then landed on what's left of the pier with the green outline slowly fading away. Looking at the disaster she caused, she sighed knowing that not even this can bring Robin back. She then heard sirens coming from the other side. She quickly hurried back in to join her friends.

* * *

Inside the warehouse, the police arrived to apprehend the Hoodz. They looked around to see the gang all unconscious or shot at. But what made them surprised was to see the Titans surrounding their fallen leader. One of the officers approached the team, confused and saddened at the same time.

Police Officer: "What happened here?"

LM: "Robin's been shot by Johnny Rancid. He's dead."

Police Officer: "Where's Johnny? He's going to get the death penalty when we arrest him."

Starfire: "You won't have to worry about him."

Everyone looked to the voice behind them and saw Starfire coming out from the shadows.

Cyborg: "Starfire, what happened?"

Starfire: "I have disposed of Johnny Rancid."

Everyone's eyes widen now that they know Starfire killed Johnny all by herself.

Beast Boy: "Dude…"

LM: "Damn…"

Raven: "You mean to tell us that you killed Johnny?"

Starfire: "Yes."

Terra: "Why did you do that?"

Starfire: "Because of what he did to my Robin. I got vengeance on what he did and he paid the price."

Police Officer: "Well, we have to get the body over to the morgue at once."

Starfire: "I'll take him."

Starfire approached Robin's lifeless body and carefully picked it up. She then walked towards the exit leaving her team behind.

Cyborg: "You sure you don't want any help?"

Starfire: "It's O.K.; I'll do this myself."

Starfire continued walking to the exit carrying Robin down with her. Once she was outside, she then flew to the nearest hospital, with tears coming down her face.

* * *

A few days later, there was a funeral taking place at the church. But this isn't no ordinary funeral, this funeral is for Robin. In the chapel, there were people who were invited to Robin's funeral. It includes members of the Justice League, the Titans East, and the Titans themselves. Everyone except the League and LM were dressed in black suits and dresses, even Raven was dressed in a black robe. At the chapel stage was Robin lying inside a coffin with flowers and farewell messages from friends. Starfire, who was dressed in a Tamaranean funeral outfit, was at the alter saying her eulogy to everyone.

Starfire: "Timothy Drake, or Robin as everyone knows, lived a great life. Even though he had a troubled life in the past, he never gave up hope and learned to survive. And when he became the leader of the Teen Titans, he had everything he needed, friends, a family, a life. He had a kind and gentle heart and gave his life to save others. He was a brave leader, a great friend, and the best person everyone knew and loved. In the name of God and X'hal, may his soul rest in peace. Amen."

* * *

Outside in the streets of Jump City, a hearse was carrying Robin's coffin down the cemetery. In front of the hearse were four cop cycles and in back of it were the T-Car and the Pontiac GTO carrying the Titans. Everyone gathered on the sidewalk to see the event, some of them were children crying for the leader of the Titans they looked up upon. Starfire was in front seat of the T-Car, looking at the sad faces on everyone. The vehicles stopped at a red light and waited for it to turn green. Starfire kept watching when she saw a dark caped figure on the roof of one of the buildings. That person was Batman. The light then turned green and the vehicles continued driving down the long vacant road.

* * *

At the cemetery, everyone gathered around Robin's grave as they saw his coffin slowly lowering in the ground. There was a tombstone planted behind the coffin that's labeled:

**_Timothy "Robin" Drake  
1988-2005_**

**_A Teen Titan  
A Brave Leader  
A Dear Friend  
Soar into the Heavens our Robin_**

The coffin reached underground and the cemetery employees filled the hole with dirt. The people slowly left the cemetery, leaving the Titans behind to have their alone time.

LM: "You know, it's kind of hard on you guys losing someone like Robin on the team. I mean I lost Neo a long time back so I can feel your pain."

Beast Boy: "Yeah, but Robin is different from anyone else. He was a part of us."

Raven: "He was the one that kept the team together and now that he's gone, we don't know what to do."

Starfire: "I know what we can do. We would be strong and never forget about him. Robin would make sure we stay as a team and never to fall apart."

Cyborg: "Star's right, no matter what happens, we'll stay together, even without Robin."

The Hybrid looked up to the sky and notice the sun is starting to set.

Cyborg: "It's getting late, we should be going now."

The team said their final goodbyes to Robin's grave and headed to their vehicles. Everyone except Starfire of course. She stayed behind to look down at Robin's grave.

Terra: "Hey Starfire, you coming or not"

Starfire: "I will be down in a minute."

The team continued walking, leaving Starfire behind. Starfire kept staring at the grave and felt her heart sink She remembered all the times she had with Robin. The time when they were on the Ferris Wheel at the pier, when they danced at the prom, when Robin was rescuing her from the marriage of the Glgrdsklechhh on Tamaran, when they were stranded on an alien planet and Robin expressing his feelings for her. All of them great memories of her life, now just haunting reminders of her first true love. She knows that Robin's gone and there's nothing she could do to send him back. She placed her hand on the tombstone and said her final goodbyes.

Starfire: "Farewell Tim, Robin. I will forever miss you."

Starfire left the grave with a tear coming down from her cheek. It was on that day that Starfire no longer is the naïve and kind alien she once was. She was now a heartbroken Titan that had the love of her life taken away from her.**

* * *

And that's chapter two, and a pretty long one at that. I put a lot of hard work and effort to it. I know it's sad and all but I have to make the story right. The next chapter's going to be short, I promise. Please Review.**


	3. Leaders and Anger

**Well, I got three reviews from three different authors. They certainly like both Nightfire and the prequel and I'm hoping they'll continue to like it in the near future. Now here's chapter three of the prequel. A day later, the Titans try to get on with their normal lives. And Cyborg and LM both want to be the next leader. But something strange is wrong with Starfire, very strange indeed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Leaders and Anger

About a day has past since Robin's funeral and everyone is trying to get on with their normal lives, especially the Teen Titans. At Titans Tower, all the Titans were in the living room gathered around and talked about their antic dotes when Robin was alive. Beast Boy, Raven, LM, and Terra were sitting on the wrap around couch with glasses of orange juice on top of the round table while Cyborg was standing in front of them telling about his time with Robin.

Cyborg: "So both me and Robin walked away from each other after our little fight with the failed attempt with the Sonic Boom. And just when you think that was over, you're wrong. While we were walking, Robin said, "Loser…" and I said, "Jerk…" When we heard each other's taunts, we turned around to look at each other and said out loud, "WHAT DID YOU SAY?". We then met face to face again, ready to beat each other senseless. Robin then said, "You have a problem Tin Man?". And do you know what I said?"

Beast Boy snickered a little and whispered to his friends.

Beast Boy: "Here it comes."

Cyborg: "I said, "Yeah! It's four feet tall and smells like cheap hair gel!"

Cyborg laughed out loud along with the other Titans about that time. Even Raven can't help but to smile and giggle about it. They all soon calmed down and drank their orange juice. After their drink, the team got serious and thought about what are they going to do.

Terra: "So now that the funerals over, we got to rethink about how do we keep this team a team."

Beast Boy: "Hello! You're forgetting something Terra. We need a leader to lead us and with Robin gone, we don't know where we'll begin."

LM smiled when he heard about it and stood up to take the opportunity.

LM: "Well look no further guys. You're looking for a new leader; I'm the guy for the job. I mean look at my profile. I'm tough, a real risk taker, I can use any weapon, hack any computer, martial arts expert, the works. I know how to put the plan in action and-"

Cyborg: "Whoa! Chill out with the speech Mr. Candidate. I'll let you know that before you became part of the team, Robin made me second in command."

LM: "And that means…"

Cyborg: "It means that if Robin either gets injured or killed, I get to be the leader. So before you start your honorary speech, I suggest you back down and let me take control of this whole situation."

LM: "You take control of the situation? Ha! That's not what I heard."

Cyborg: "Excuse me?"

LM: "Well, when you were in charge for a few times, you never succeed with your leadership skills. For instance, your plans in taking down the bad guys didn't work out the way it should be. You quit the team once because of that simple argument you had with Robin long time back. And let's not forget about when you became the leader of the Titans East. Yeah, great leadership you had there. Too bad you were dumb enough to notice the TE brainwashed by Brother Blood's control."

Cyborg: "Well at least I had beaten Blood on my own."

LM: "But you backed down being the leader and then gave the role to Bumblebee."

Cyborg: "Hey! I have my reasons."

LM: Yeah, some reasons. Listen Cy, I was once a leader of Last Hope, I had two years of experience, and have the necessities of being a true leader. You, on the other hand, don't have half the necessities needed to be leader, no record on you leading the Titans and succeeded, and you were leading the Titans East for two to three weeks. Coincidence? I think not!"

Cyborg was now starting to sweat, realizing that LM's right for once. He then keeps his cool and looked at his team for some help.

Cyborg: "C'mon guys, help me out here. Sure LM was a leader of his own team, but he was a rebel at the time. Do we want a leader who was a criminal once or do you want a strong and kind person like me?"

LM rolled his eyes noticing Cy's desperation. It was then Raven stood up and looked at him.

Raven: "Cyborg, you're a brave person and a dear good friend. And there was once when you were back in time and was a brave warrior for an ancient civilization. But I think it's best that LM would be the next leader of the Teen Titans."

Cyborg: "Say WHAT! But why?"

Raven: "Because LM is different from you. He's better leader, a better fighter, he certainly knows how handle any situation. Besides, underneath all that tough exterior and risk-taking persona, LM is actually a nice and kind person."

Raven looked at LM and gave a small smile. LM looked at her and smiled back. But Cyborg knows what's going on and gave a small a small smirk.

Cyborg: "Or maybe the real reason that you want to pick him is because you have a crush on him."

Both LM and Raven turned their heads away from each other when they heard the word crush. Raven lifted her hood up, trying to hide the blush on her pale complexion while LM put on his sunglasses, hiding his blush.

Cyborg: "Thought so…"

LM: Yeah? Well, either way I would get to be the leader of the Titans."

The rebellious Titan turned his head to looks at Beast Boy and Terra.

LM: "Right BB, Terra?"

Beast Boy: "Uh actually, Terra and I decided to let Cyborg be the leader."

Cyborg heard the news and started celebrating.

Cyborg: "BOOYA!"

LM: "Wait just a god damn second! Why pick him instead of me?"

Beast Boy: "Well LM, you are a tough person and like to take the challenge. But sometimes when you're in action you sometimes become a- Oh what's the word? You're a bit of a- How should I put it? You see-"

Terra: "You're a bit of a hothead."

Beast Boy looked at Terra and was shocked at what she said. At the same time, LM looked at her and was disgusted when he heard that. He slowly approached Terra who was still sitting on the sofa and gave an evil glare at her.

LM: "A hothead? A hothead?"

He immediately took out his pistol and aimed it at Terra.

LM: "I'LL SHOW YOU A HOTHEAD!"

Terra stood up and looked at LM with both her eyes and hands glowing yellow.

Terra: "I'm ready. Wanna fight?"

Beast Boy was able to break up the fight before things started to get ugly.

Beast Boy: "Hang on guys we don't want any trouble around here."

LM: "Trouble? Ah come on Beast Boy, she started it."

Terra: "What's the matter? You can't hit a girl when your friends are around you?"

LM: "Well if you were Slade's apprentice, I would've blow your head off of your body."

Terra: "All right that's it! IT'S GO TIME!"

The two of them was locking eyes and tried to attack each other but Cyborg and Beast Boy grabbed a hold of them, making sure they won't pull each other's hair out. Raven was looking at the action and was getting annoyed.

Raven: "ENOUGH! Arguing and fighting about something as pointless as this won't solve anything. This isn't what Robin would want."

Everyone was clamed down and bowed their heads.

LM: "She's right. A fight like this could tear this team apart."

He looked at Terra and started to apologize.

LM: "Sorry Terra. No hard feelings right?"

Terra looked up to LM's face and accepted the apology.

Terra: "It's O.K. LM. I just wanted to keep myself entertained."

Cyborg: "All right y'all now that we have that mayhem out of the way, we should start picking who would be the next leader. I say we vote. Who wants me to be the next leader?"

Cyborg, Terra, and Beast Boy then raised their hands for a few seconds and then dropped them.

LM: "Now who wants to make me the next leader?"

LM and Raven then raised their hands then dropped them.

Cyborg: "O.K., that's three votes for me, two votes for LM. That makes me the winner here. Now lets celebrate with some steak and potatoes."

LM: "Hold on a minute Martin Luther King Jr. We need Starfire's vote to make all this count. Speaking of which, where is she?"

Beast Boy: "Don't know dude. She went into her room in a hurry after Robin's funeral."

Terra: "That's true, and she haven't come out of her room for anything, not even for breakfast."

Cyborg: "Chill guys, she's having a tough time right now. I think it's best we wait for her to come out then will see who she'll vote for."

Suddenly, the doors opened up and Starfire came in. The team heard it, knowing that Starfire's here.

LM: "Speak of the devil."

He turned around to look at the entrance that Star entered.

LM: "Hey Star, we want to talk to… you?"

The rest of the team looked at Starfire and noticed something different about her. Instead of her cheery happy self, she was grumpy and miserable with face looked like she was drinking real hard. She slowly walked down to the kitchen, without saying a hello to her friends. She didn't even feel like floating so she shuffles her feet on the rug. She opened the fridge and took out three sandwiches, two glorbs, a big bowl of sputwiks, a pizza box that had three slices of pizza, three cans of Coke, and a mustard bottle. She put all the food on the kitchen table and sat on one of the stool. She began eating all the food in front of her while the Titans looked at her, very confused and with question marks appearing around them.

Beast Boy: "Whoa, that's a new side of Star I haven't seen before."

Cyborg: "Don't start BB; she's not herself today. She must be having a bad mood."

LM: "Well good or bad mood, we have to know which leader she wants. I'm going down there."

Raven: "I don't know LM; I don't think she wants to talk to anyone."

LM: "We'll see about that."

LM quickly walked to the table, but Cyborg quickly followed.

Cyborg: "Oh no, you're not ruining my chances!"

Raven tied to stop them but only to find out that it's hopeless since their egos are getting in the way. Back at the kitchen table, Starfire was still consuming his food. LM then approached her and leaned at the right side of her.

LM: "Hey Star, feeling any better?"

Starfire didn't say anything or listening to him, she was still eating. LM then had a blank face but shook it off fast.

LM: "I'll take that as a no. Listen, my friends and I were talking and decided that we need a new leader to replace Robin. Now I thought that I would make a good leader. I mean look at my credentials, I was a leader once on my formal team, I got the skills necessary to become one, and I'm a real risk taker at that. Me and Raven agreed about this and I need your decision to make it all possible."

Cyborg quickly came to the left side of Starfire and looked at LM with a displeasing face.

Cyborg: "Like that would happen."

The hybrid looked down at the Tamaranean that was still eating her big meal.

Cyborg: "Starfire, LM has a point. We need a new leader to continue the Teen Titans legacy. And who better to lead this team is yours truly. I mean look at my status. I'm an athlete, a genius, a tough fighter, and I was once a leader of Titans East. I know how to handle the leadership roles. BB and Terra agreed that I can make a good leader and if you agree, it will be a great help."

LM: "Don't listen to him Star, he can't be trusted. Sure Cy took the leader position when Robin's either injured or out, but he didn't do his best. Did he have the best laid plans? No. Did he succeed in missions? No. Did he even try to stand up in the leader position? Hell no! But if you pick me, I'll make a better leader then that oversize tin can."

Cyborg: "You pick him Star and it's the last thing you'll ever do. Listen, LM's a great guy and the most important member of the team. But his way in taking out bad guys are a little awkward. Let's just say that his dangerous talents and violent attitude could put the team at risk and could bring us a bad reputation."

Hearing those accursed words, LM looked at Cyborg and was getting a little pissed off.

LM: "Dangerous talents and violent attitude? What are you talking about?"

The Hybrid looked back at LM.

Cyborg: "You hear me. You're just the rebel on our team."

LM: "Really? Prove it!"

Cyborg: "Well, let see… You sped through a four-way intersection and caused an eight-car pile up. You fired a shotgun at a stack of oil barrels and caused an explosion that destroyed half the refinery and had injured casualties. And what about the time when you went Scarface on a group of terrorists in an old apartment building? That was real fun."

LM: "Now that was this one time. And besides they carried M16 and AK-47 rifles and their dangerous felons with evil intentions. What was I suppose to do?"

Cyborg: "You should've waited for us and back you up. You have no reason to go psycho and attack them."

LM: "Well look who's talking. What happened back at the urban area? When you and Atlas met again, you showed no mercy and the two of you destroyed five buildings, two grocery stores, and a fast food restaurant."

Cyborg: "Hey! When you're dealing with someone who thinks is stronger then me, I have to take risks stop him."

LM: "Well at least part of the city was scheduled for demolition. If not, there would've been many injuries."

Cyborg: "You mean to tell me that I'm a hot head?"

LM: "No. I'm saying that you're not fit to play the role as leader."

Cyborg: "Oh hell no! I make a better leader then you. I mean look at you, you dress like a punk, your actions are irresponsible, and you're taste of music's awful."

LM: "Don't say my music is bad. Heavy metal/punk/hip hop is the biggest thing around the underground community. But what's with your music? I mean 50 Cent, Snoop Dogg, Kanye West. Why do you listen to all this gangster rap? That's not the type the music people would like to listen."

Cyborg: "Well at least my music has a meaning then yours."

LM: "Yeah right!"

The two continue arguing and throwing back insults at each other. Starfire was still eating her meal, listening in on their conversation. Every time she keeps hearing them saying that they should be the leader, deep inside she keeps getting madder and madder. Finally she couldn't take it anymore and exploded in front of the two.

Starfire: "Will you two SHUT UP!"

Both Cyborg and LM stopped talking and looked at Starfire with shocked expressions.

Starfire: "Why do you two think that you should be the next leader of this team? You're arguing about who wants to be the leader instead of caring! On my planet, we have a name for people that are careless. The two of you are nothing but HOBLADKRIZARTS!"

Starfire said that name with her head growing extremely big while at the same time, Cyborg and LM coward in the corner as chibi versions of themselves. They all then reverted back to normal as Starfire finished her meal. She then got up, left the plates and cups behind, and headed back to the room. But before she left the living room, she looked at Cyborg and LM with a mean stare and sour attitude.

Starfire: "If the two of you ever become leaders, you won't be the same as Robin."

Starfire then left the room, leaving the rest of the team surprised and confused at the same time. They all stood there quietly until Beast Boy broke the silence.

Beast Boy: "Like I said before, that's a new side of Star I haven't seen before."

LM shook off the shock and was angry about it.

LM: "That no good Tamaranean bitch. I'm going to show her a piece of my-"

Raven: "No LM! I don't think barging into her room and yelling won't solve anything. Let me go into her room and talk to her."

Raven then left the living room and headed to Starfire's room. The rest of the team then looked at each other and realized that they still haven't got a vote at who's the new leader is. It was then LM had an idea and looked at Cyborg for it.

LM: "A race on Burnout 3? Winner gets to be the leader?"

Cy looked at LM and smiled since he's an ace at video games.

Cyborg: "I'm game!"

They then headed to the couch and start playing their game.

* * *

At the hallway, Raven was standing in front of Starfire's door, wondering what would happen if she started knocking. Will Starfire yell again like what happened to Cyborg and LM or would it be different? She then subsided it and knocked on the metal door. She waited for a response when she heard a soft and quiet voice behind the door.

Starfire: "Who is it?"

Raven: "It's me Starfire; I want to talk to you."

The door automatically opened and Starfire appeared in front of Raven.

Raven: "Mind telling me what went wrong back there?"

Starfire: "Nothing is wrong Raven; I was having a bad day that's all."

Raven: "A bad day? You yelled in front of LM and Cyborg for no reason. You have to apologize to them as soon as possible."

Starfire bowed her head down and felt guilty about what happened at the living room.

Starfire: "Forgive me friend, but I didn't really mean to yell at them. They were just bothering me. I only wanted to eat."

Raven: "And since when did you eat that much food? That meal looked like it was meant for an army, not an alien from another planet."

Starfire didn't know how answer her question. So she swallowed it all up and began talking.

Starfire: "Well Raven, ever since Robin died I've been having the sickness as of late. I've been doing the vomiting half the week, consuming twice the food then before, and sometimes, I pass out and wake up half an hour to an hour. I don't know what's causing all of this."

Raven: "Whoa… That sounds serious Star. Maybe I should take you to the doctor to get a checkup."

Starfire: "Don't bother Raven, I might feel sick but at least I can still do my duties."

Raven: "No you can't. You're in no condition to protect this city. Who knows if it could be a virus or a deadly disease. We don't want to lose you like we did with Robin."

Starfire: "Though you are concerned for my health Raven. I'd rather die and see Robin again then stay alive and be heartbroken for the rest of my life."

Raven: "Heartbroken? What are you saying?"

Starfire: "You see, Robin and I had a crush with each other the very first day we met. And some days when we weren't protecting the city we always go out to watch the movies, have private dinners, even let Robin help me pick clothes at the mall of shopping. Though we loved each other, we never admitted it in front of one another. Then on the day before Robin's death, we did the one true thing we never done before in our lives."

Tears started to come down the Tamaranean's face, but slowly.

Starfire: "We confessed our love for each other. And during that time I wanted to get married and start a family in the near future. But thanks to Johnny those dreams have been shattered. And with Robin gone in my life, I don't know what to do now."

Starfire tried to hold back her tears but it was no good. She missed Robin so much that she wanted to cry hard. Raven could feel her pain and hugged her, something Raven never done in her lifetime, and comforted her.

Raven: "It's O.K. Star, you can cry all you want. I know the pain your going through right now. If I was in your shoes, I could imagine how you feel. But don't worry, it's all in the past now. You can find someone else who will love you."

Starfire: "Perhaps Raven, but no one can't share the same love as Robin."

Starfire then closed the door and locked in completely. Raven could only hear the sound of crying from the other end. She decided to leave her alone and walked back to her teammates in the living room.

* * *

**End of chapter 3. It's kind of short but I put a lot of effort to it. On the next chapter, Starfire went to the doctor and discovered something that could change her life. Please Review.**


	4. Pregnancy

**Before I can continue on in this chapter, I would like to make a public apology about chapter 3. Now KorrianderX'Hal realized that LM called Starfire a bitch and no one cared about it. I just want to let you know that he really didn't mean to call her a bitch. The reason why is because one, I was in a bit of a hurry trying to finish this chapter up and two, like I mentioned on chapter 3, that LM is a hothead. Now that that's been taking care of, it's time we go to chapter 4. Starfire's is feeling worse and worse by the minute and decided to go to the doctor. But when she gets there, she receives news that can ultimately change her life.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans**

* * *

Chapter 4: Pregnancy

A week and a half later the Titans were slowly going back to their normal lives without Robin. Cyborg and LM had spent days competing with each other on who wants to be the next leader. After video game battles, street racing, and amateur wrestling competition, LM decided to give up and let Cyborg be the leader. Although everyone is getting over what happened to Robin, Starfire was feeling more worse then ever. For days she'd been vomiting, passing out, getting angry at her friends, and eating more food then ever then the rest of her friends. Even when Raven and Beast Boy buy some food at the grocery store, Starfire will eat half of it. Then one morning while she was putting on her uniform, she noticed something odd. Her skirt wouldn't fit around her waist. She then looked at her full-length mirror and realized that she was gaining some weight from all her eating. For a few more days she'd been working out, getting some exercise, trying to loose the excess weight on her. But no matter how hard she tries, the little bulge is still there and slowly growing. Starfire was a little scared about this as she could tell that something is wrong in her. So she made a decision and takes up on Raven's offer.

* * *

Starfire was sitting in the waiting room of the Jump City Hospital, waiting for a doctor. She wasn't wearing her uniform due to bulge on her stomach. Instead, she was wearing a pair of Simply Low Jeans, a pink short sleeve T-shirt with the word, "I'm an angel" on the front, and a pair of Brooks Women's Trance NXR sneakers. People were starring at her, not knowing why a Titan is in the hospital, but they decided to ignore it anyways. After hours of waiting, a female nurse came through the door and looked at Starfire.

Female Nurse: "Ms. Starfire, the doctor will see you now. Follow me please."

Starfire looked up at the nurse and stood up from her seat. Starfire followed the nurse through the door and into a long hallway filled with doors. The nurse then stopped at one of the doors and then opened it. Starfire entered it and was inside the doctor's office with a desk, three chairs, and bookshelves on the left and an examination table and doctor supplies on the right.

Female Nurse: "The doctor will see you in a moment. I suggest you take off your shoes and sit at the examination table."

Starfire nodded and went to the examination table the same time as the nurse closed the door. Starfire sat on the examination table and took off her sneakers, with thoughts going around her head. She knows how doctors handle their patients on Earth; she doesn't know what are they going to do to her. Another thing is what's this sickness she'd been suffering for weeks. Is it a virus, a disease, or some sort of cancer that could come from Earth or Tamaran? Just as she was going to lose it, the doctor came in through the door and looked at Starfire. Starfire looked back at him and saw a male person in his late forties with thinning salt and pepper hair and dressed in a white jacket.

Doctor: "Are you Starfire?"

Starfire: "That would be I."

Doctor: "Afternoon Starfire. My name is Dr. Frank Roger; I'll be your doctor for today."

Dr. Frank approached Starfire with a trusting face.

Dr. Frank: "First of all, I would like to say I'm sorry for what happened to Robin a few weeks ago. I could understand how it feels to loose someone important to you. He was a great man."

Starfire: "Thank you doctor, that's just nice."

Dr. Frank: "Just making sure that you're happy that's all. So what brings you here today?"

Starfire: "Well doctor, for a few weeks I've been having this sickness and I never had this bad before."

Dr. Frank: "I see. Did you tell your friends that you're going to the doctor?"

Starfire: "No actually. I didn't want my friends to know where I am. So I did the lying that I was going to the Mall of Shopping. Is that good or bad?"

Dr. Frank: "It depends on how you felt about it. O.K., let's begin with a few checkups. Now open your mouth and saw Ah…"

Starfire did exactly what he said as the doctor took out his tongue depressor from his coat pocket and placed it on Star's tongue. For fifteen minutes, the doctor checked her heart beat, blood pressure, examining the ears, the eyes, her breathing rate, height, and weight. Once he was all finished, he put all the results on a pad and paper.

Dr. Frank: "Well you seem to be physically fine. Though your heart rate and breathing seem to have quickened. Now what type of sickness you're having?"

Starfire: "Well I don't know what my sickness is. All I know is that I've been vomiting already eaten food, I've been passing out for half an hour to a full hour, and I get mad at my friends when I know I really don't mean it. And to make things more unusual, my stomach is slowly growing and I'm afraid I could be something wrong inside of me. Does this sound like something bad?"

Dr. Frank: "Hmm… Looks like we have to take a few tests. Come with me please."

The doctor left his office with Starfire following him. They walked down another hallway filled with doors until they stopped at the doubled doors. The doctor opened the doors and they went in. Starfire was confused of the strange machine in the room with a brown bed and wasn't sure what it does. Dr. Frank then went next to Starfire and looked at her.

Dr. Frank: "Now I want you to take off your clothes."

Starfire looked at the doctor in surprise and covered herself up with her face completely red.

Dr. Frank: "This isn't what you think Ms. Starfire! You see in order for us to examine your body, you need to take off your clothes or the pictures on the X-Rays would go all wrong. Now please remove your clothing except for your bra and panties."

Starfire sighed in relief since she's not going to be naked and took off her pants and shirt, revealing her smooth orange skin with her Demi bra, No-show thong, and the small bulge on her stomach.

Dr. Frank: "Now, lay down on the bed and we'll start the tests."

Starfire followed the doctor's order, approached a brown bed, and lied on it. The doctor approached Starfire and had a trusting face.

Dr. Frank: "Please remain still during the procedure; moving around will make the test longer. Don't worry, this won't take long."

The doctor then left Starfire and exited the room. Starfire remained still on the bed, not knowing what's going on until she heard humming noises around her. Suddenly a green thin line of light appeared from the machine ceiling to Star's feet and slowly moves up and down her body. What this machine actually does was making X-rays, cat scans, and ultrasound pictures by scanning the entire body up and down for long periods of time. After forty-five minutes of scanning, the machine stopped humming and the thin green light vanished. Starfire didn't know what's going on until the doctor came back in and approached a rested Starfire.

Dr. Frank: "Well, the tests are done. Sorry about the long wait but we have to get all the angels on your body. Now the results will take a little while so I suggest that you put your clothes on and waited in my office. I'll let a nurse take you back to the office."

Starfire nodded as she sat back up and put on her clothes.

* * *

Starfire was pacing back and forth in Dr. Frank's office, worried on what's taking so long. She looked up on the clock as she realized she waited for fifteen minutes. She can't wait forever, she wants to know what's wrong with her and hope it's not serious. Not only that, her friends might be worried about her since she's been gone for too long and she turned off her communicator so that no one won't call her to see what's taking so long. Just as she was about to lose her mind, the doctor came into the office and sat on his desk chair and looked through the papers that was in his folder he was carrying. Starfire saw him and headed to his desk.

Dr. Frank: "Please have a seat."

Starfire sat on one of the patient's chairs.

Dr. Frank: "Now Starfire, I got your results from the tests and I got some good news for you."

Starfire: "Tell me if it's really good. Is there no disease in me? Am I going to live?"

Dr. Frank: "Well that's part of the good news. The other half is that when we did a complete scan on you we found something odd inside your body. It's not something serious or nothing of that sort, it's just that this happens a few times."

Starfire: "Well what is it? I want to know."

Frank placed his folder on his desk and sighed, knowing that this would be hard for her to take.

Dr. Frank: "Well it's a little hard for me to say this but I don't have a choice. Congratulations Ms. Starfire, you're going to be a new mother."

Starfire remained quiet with her eyes blinking continuously not believing what he said. She was like that until she started to say something.

Starfire: "Wha- What?"

Dr. Frank: "Starfire, you're almost two weeks pregnant. You didn't know this?"

Starfire stood up from her chair and was about to talk but she doesn't know what she could say. Instead she tries to remember what happened to her for the past two weeks. She remembered the day at the amusement park with Robin, the "accident" they had, they both went to the Tower, confessed their love for each other, they kissed, and then- Her eyes widened as she realized what happened to her. Robin's dead and to make matters worse, she's carrying Robin's baby. She felt all dizzy and her eyesight got blurry. Then without warning, she fainted and landed on top of the chair she was sitting in. The doctor bowed his head down and shook it.

Dr. Frank: "I knew this would happen."

* * *

_One hour later…_

Dr. Frank: "Starfire, are you awake yet. Ms. Starfire wake up."

Starfire slowly opened her eyes and saw Dr. Frank looking at her and was glad that she was awake. She then noticed she was lying on the examination table.

Starfire: "Doctor? What has happened?"

Dr. Frank: "You just passed out on the chair. Thankfully I was able to get you to the examination table and take care of you until you wake up. How are you feeling?"

Starfire: "My head feels light, but I had this strange dream. You told me I was pregnant and-"

Starfire stopped mid sentence when she saw the doctor's head shaking his head no. She then realized that it was no dream, it was real. Star bowed her head down with tears coming down her cheeks. The doctor looked at her and tries to comfort her.

Dr. Frank: "Look, I know this is a kind of hard for you to swallow but you have to accept it. Of all the women who get pregnant around the world, most of them are teenagers and young adults. And since you're eighteen, it's natural for someone like you to have this kind of effect, being you're from another planet."

The young and now pregnant Tamaranean looked at the doctor for a few more questions.

Starfire: "But how does this have to do with my strange illness?"

Dr. Frank: "It's quite simple really, each of your symptoms are a part of your pregnancy. Your angry outburst is known as a mood swing, your constant eating means you are feeding for two people, and your vomiting is a result of your body not taking that much food in your system. Trust me, give this a few months and you'll get use to it. So who is the new father?"

Starfire turned her head away from the doctor and closed her eyes.

Starfire: "You mean who's the father was."

Dr. Frank: "Beg your pardon?"

Starfire got up from the examination table and approached the window that was on one of the walls.

Starfire: "You see, I remember how I got pregnant in the first place. I was and the park or amusement with my friend Robin and we were having a great time. But then we had an accident with each other, which made us feel like we're more then just friends. Then at Titans Tower, we confessed our love for one another; we kissed each other on the lips and then did the making out. And when Robin died, I felt so lost, so saddened, so broken of heart and soul. And now that I'm pregnant I don't-"

She stopped talking and started to cry with tears running down her face. Dr. Frank knows that it's tough on her now that she found out about the news, so he does all he could to make her happy.

Dr. Frank: "So you and Robin didn't know that you're pregnant until now. And with Robin gone that makes you a single mother. That's so sad. You know, very few women who became pregnant are single mothers either by divorce of a husband or if the husband or soon to be husband leaves his wife or fiancé for a long time. But for someone who got killed, before a marriage, that's the first time that has ever happened in a lifetime. My advice to you is that you keep you're child, never give it for adoption or get rid of it. That baby inside you is the only thing that can keep you happy. You have to remember that."

She looked at Dr. Frank again; knowing that he's right.

Starfire: "You're right doctor and there's a reason for that. Since I've been gifted with the power of flight and the shooting of star bolts, I'm afraid this bongorf will have the same powers as me. I will never surrender it to anyone, not knowing what it's capable of. I'm going to take care of it no matter what. But that leads to another problem My friends don't know that I'm pregnant and if I tell them, I don't know what they're going to do with me. What should I do?"

Dr. Frank: "Well, if I were you I suggest you tell them as soon as possible. You can't keep this a secret forever. Once that bulge swells and the baby grows, they will get suspicious. You have to tell them about this at once. Do you understand?"

Starfire looked back at the window and thought about it for a minute. Outside she was calm about this, but on the inside she was scared because of what her friends would say if she tell them about this big news that has already developed. She has to give it some thought about this then she'll tell them. She then looked at Dr. Frank and made her decision.

Starfire: "Understood doctor, I'll go talk to them when I'm ready."

Dr. Frank: "Excellent. Now here's the rest of the information for you. Since you're a superhero, I suggest you won't fight any crime for nine to ten months. You can fly and float around until then, but on the fifth month you have to walk for a while due to the increase weight. You might also have some contractions between your nine-month period so whenever you feel like something is hurting you, just lie down somewhere and get some rest. Any questions?"

Starfire: "No."

Dr. Frank: "Good, then we're all done here."

The two then walked toward the office door leading back to the hallway. But before Starfire could leave, Dr. Frank wants to talk to her one more time.

Dr. Frank: "Remember to tell your friends about this once you get back home."

Starfire: "Of course doctor."

Dr. Frank: "And one more thing. I wish you a wonderful time with you and your child in the near future."

Star couldn't help but smile, thinking about the time she going to have with her future child, and at least she has someone to take care of and be happy with.

Starfire: "Thank you."

Starfire then walked out of Frank's office and walked down the hallway very confident. But deep down inside her heart, she was completely nervous. How is she going to tell her friends about this?**

* * *

That's the main question on this chapter. Will Starfire tell her friends about her pregnancy? And if she does, what will her friends say? All this will be answered on the next chapter. Please Review.**


	5. Telling Friends

**Well, I got a few reviews from a few authors and I like it. Another thing is that someone post up my first story, "Nightfire" on the C2 list called "Generations" and I think it's perfect. Thanks. Now it's time to give you chapter 5. Starfire now knows she's pregnant, but the problem is she has to tell her friends about it. Will she gather up the courage to tell the Titans the news? And if she does, what will her friend's reactions be? Only one way to find out, read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Telling Friends

Starfire was back at Titans Tower, but when her friends wanted to know what took her so long, she bolted to her room and locked the door not wanting to talk to them. She was pacing back and forth in the room, figuring out how to talk to the Titans about her pregnancy. But the ideas she had lead to the same thing, telling her friends the truth. This made her sick to her stomach cause if she told them the truth, they would think of her as something different. She stopped pacing and looked at the full-length mirror. She thought that maybe she can keep this a secret. But that was a bad, because what she saw in the full-length mirror was her pregnant stomach growing from two weeks to a full nine months, and her clothes turning into a mantry dress. She turned her head away and closing her eyes, not wanting to see herself on her reflection but when she looked back at the mirror, she saw her old self instead of an extremely pregnant woman. She approaches her pink circular bed, sat on it, and put her hands on her face, not knowing what to do.

Starfire: "Oh, I don't know what to do. If I tell my friends about this, what would they think? Will they still treat me like a friend, or will they be mad at me and kick me out? Even if I do keep this pregnancy a secret, my unborn child will continue to grow in my stomach and they'll notice it. What am I to do?"

She was under deep thought for some time when she remembered what Robin once said to her before he died, "I just want you to be strong to the team, me, and especially yourself." After minutes of thinking, she finally made her decision.

Starfire: "No, Robin won't like to see me weak, even after death. I have to be strong for myself. I've made my choice, I will tell my friends. But the problem is, how am I going to say it?"

Suddenly, the alarm was ringing through out the entire tower, which made Starfire jump to her feet. It was then Beast Boy was knocking on Star's door on the other side.

_Beast Boy: "Yo Starfire! Put the pedal to the metal! We gotta go!"_

Starfire was completely scared when she heard Beast Boy. She doesn't want to go into battle, for she doesn't want to hurt the child inside her. She quickly thought up a good lie.

Starfire: "I'm feeling rather ill now. Please proceed without me."

With that, the team left, leaving Starfire behind.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later, Starfire was in the living room, washing dishes after eating for her and the unborn baby. The team was away for a while so she had some time to think about what to say. All her time eating she came up with a way on how to say it. It's not going to be easy, but she has to do it. Just as she was putting the last dish in the dishwasher, the Titans entered the living room, feeling a little bruised up.

Cyborg: "Ah man… Who would've thought that Cinderblock would hit so hard?"

Terra: "Tell me about it. How many times would that blockhead would escape prison and wreaks havoc?"

Raven: "At least he's more destructive then you once were."

Terra glared at Raven with a vain popping out of her head.

LM: "Still, it would've been a lot quicker if we had Starfire with us. She would've shot a star bolt at the support beam and make the abandoned department store collapsed below him. That would've been the ultimate equalizer there. I can't wait to have a word with her."

Beast Boy: "Well you can talk to her now cause here she is."

The Titans saw Starfire leaning on the circular table.

Cyborg: "There you are girl? What happened to you?"

Beast Boy: "Yeah… Why did you leave to your room in a real hurry?"

Raven: "And why aren't you wearing your uniform?"

LM: "You better have a good explanation for this Star."

Starfire knew her time is now and she doesn't want to wait another minute.

Starfire: "Friends, I would wish to have the talk of seriousness. You mind?"

The team looked at each other and was surprised to what Star said. Everyone knew Starfire was a cheerful, innocent, naïve girl that cared for her friends. She was never serious in her life except for the whole Blackfire incident on both Earth and Tamaran. They all decided to sit on the curved sofa and looked at Starfire.

Cyborg: "Well Star, what's up?"

Star sighed.

Starfire: "Well, how am I going to put this? You know we are friends correct?"

Terra: "Right…"

Starfire: "And as friends, we can trust each other on any secret so hard that it's impossible to say it?"

Raven: "O.K. what are you talking about?"

Starfire: "Well I guess I should tell you right now. Remember this morning I want to journey to the Mall of Shopping alone?"

They all nodded.

Starfire: "Well, I did the lying and went to the doctor to see what's wrong with me?"

Cyborg: "Hold up. Why didn't you bring one of us to the hospital with you?"

Starfire: "Because you will feel worried about me and scared that you will think it might be serious. As I was saying, the doctor put me under this strange testing machine that scanned my body. When the doctor gave me the result, he found something quite shocking and disturbing."

Terra: "Well tell us. What is it?"

Starfire swallowed lightly and knows that it's now or never.

Starfire: Friends "I- I'm- I'm pregnant."

And just like that, a silence filled the entire living room. The Titans were in complete shock after hearing the news that they remained silent for what seems to be like a long time. Then LM started to say something but was stuttering a little bit.

LM: "Wha- What?"

Starfire: "I'm bearing a bumgorf, a child."

Cyborg: "You're serious! How did this happen?"

Starfire turned her head away and a few tears were coming down her cheek.

Starfire: "Before Robin died; I told you that Robin was showing me some of his Earth custom in his room. I did the lying on that too. You see in Robin's room, we did the making out."

Again, another silence swept through out the place, leaving the Titans completely speechless.

Raven: "Whoa…"

LM: "Damn, that's some custom."

Cyborg: "So let us get this straight. You'd had sex with Robin the same night Robin died and you didn't know you had a baby until now."

Starfire slowly nodded.

Beast Boy: "Dude, I never thought about that. I mean you guys are teenagers, how can you two have sex so early? I know you should marry first before you can-"

Raven: "Beast Boy! They confessed their love for one another, before Robin's death. I know, she told me everything about it. I'm her best friend, I should know. But I didn't know that she would have a baby in the first place."

Cyborg: "So you're pregnant. And with Robin gone that makes you a-"

Starfire: "Single mother. I know. The doctor told me everything about this."

Cyborg: "So how long until your due date?"

Starfire: "Well I'm two weeks, so this will take about over eight more earth months. And I'm going to suffer some contractions throughout the months and I won't fight crime until the tenth month."

Starfire suddenly started crying so hard that it's impossible to talk now. She told her friends the truth and now she thinks they truly hate her. She then got up from the table and left her friends sitting there completely confused. Cyborg then stood up from his seat and looked at Starfire walking away.

Cyborg: "Yo Star, where are you going?"

Starfire: "I'm sorry. I said too much. I didn't really mean to. I believe you're upset about it and want me out. I think it's best I should leave now, start a new life. We are friends, but I think you would be better off without a pregnant Starfire."

Cyborg: "And where will you go?"

Starfire: "I don't know and I don't care. I just want to go far away from here as possible. To get away from my friends that truly hate me."

Cyborg: "But Star, we don't hate you."

Starfire stopped inches from the exit after we heard the news. She then turned around and looked at the team who was approaching her.

Starfire: "You don't?"

Cyborg: "We don't. We're quite proud of you being pregnant and you were brave when you told us the truth. I mean just cause we're shocked doesn't mean we hate you. Like you said before, as friends we can trust each other."

Starfire: "Still, with Robin gone this child won't have a father and-"

LM: "Star, Robin told me once that the Teen Titans is more then just a team, it's a family. And as a family, we stay together and help each other out on anything."

Beast Boy: "LM's right. We can't let our family be apart, no matter what. And it's about time this family has a new member."

Raven: "True, and with you being pregnant we'll take care of you with anything you need."

Starfire's face truly brightened when she heard her friends say those things.

Starfire: "You really mean it?"

Terra: "Of course Starfire, and that's a promise."

Starfire then smiled and have tears of joy. Then without warning, she gave her teammates a big, heart warming, bone crushing hug.

Starfire: "Oh thank you friends! Now I won't have to feel worry or scared or unhappy. You guys have made me day the most wondrous day of my life."

Beast Boy: "Uh… Star, baby on board. Remember?"

Starfire realized that she doesn't want to hurt the baby inside her. She quickly let go of the hug so the Titans catched their breaths. Starfire looked embarrassed as she put her hand behind her head and fakely smiled with a sweat drop coming down the side of his head.

Starfire: "Sorry… Guessed I did the carrying away."

LM: "Yeah well be more careful next time, especially with a child inside you.

LM looked at the team, thinking about what to do next.

LM: "So what are we suppose to do with Star's pregnancy."

Raven: "I think it's best we take turns to take care of her once a day and if she has a contraction, we have to take care her."

Terra: "And what about if she gets to her due date. Which hospital are we going to take her?"

Cyborg: Probably the closest. I know a place a few miles away from here. I'll give them the call about our little problem.

Beast Boy: "What about food? Does this mean we have to carry twice as much then before?"

While they were talking, Starfire was quite pleased of what her friends are doing. Now she won't have to feel guilty or afraid. She will never leave or start a new life somewhere. She knows the Titans Tower is her true home, the Titans are her family, and with her baby coming, it's clear that she's going to have a bright and cheerful future ahead of her.

* * *

**End of Chapter 5. It's short but at least I didn't put too many details. On the next chapter, Starfire's baby shower and an unexpected surprise. What is it? Well you have to wait for my next update to find out. Please Review.**


	6. Baby Showers

**I got two more results and some hits from my last chapter. It's not popular like my Nightfire story, but give it a few months, it will become a big hit. Now it's time to give you chapter 6. The team holds a baby shower for Starfire and everyone's invited. But there's another surprise coming their way and Raven is the only one who knows it. What is it? You have to read this chapter to get the answer.**

**Chapter Notes**

**There's going to be quick appearances of Teen Titan characters from season five. Though I didn't see those heroes yet in the season, I got the names of them on one of the websites I have on the Internet. Though on the off note, I don't want it to be the final season. It's because that the last episode is called, "Things Change" and I'm afraid that it would lead to the Titans disbandment. I'm still hoping that it won't happen. There is also a quickie prop/character from the show Jackie Chan Adventures. You'll see it later on in this chapter.**

**Titans Age**

**Starfire-18 _(3 months pregnant)  
_Cyborg-20  
Raven-17  
Beast Boy-16  
Terra-16  
LM-20**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Baby Showers

Three months later, the Titans were doing their usual thing in the Tower, but they were doing something special for Starfire. Ever since they found out Star got pregnant, they've been taking care of her all month. They showed her what type of healthy foods she should eat, even though Star ate some Tamaranean food, pizza, and burgers once a day, let her exercise properly, and taught her ways of being a good mother. Though she had a few contractions during those months, the Titans were able to take her to the infirmary and comforted her until she was feeling better. Now after three long months they thought its best to give her something special.

* * *

Starfire was in her room, brushing her hair at her vanity desk. She still didn't wear her uniform so instead; she wore some of her clothes. They were a little too big for her, but it's good enough to hold her growing stomach for the past three months. Her pet worm Silky was sleeping next to Starfire and was slowly waking up. Ever since Starfire told her friends she was pregnant, it's like the weight of the world was lifted off her shoulders. Now she won't be afraid of anything. She can now be able to feel safe and happy at the same time. And with her child on the way, she has to be strong to not only the Titans, but to herself as well. A slight kick in her three-month-old plumped stomach then disturbed her thoughts. She placed her hand on it and smiled gently.

Starfire: "Now it's not nice to kick mommy my little bumgorf."

Starfire then heard some creature noises next to her. She looked down to her left and saw Silky looking sad knowing that it's no longer her bumgorf. Starfire could tell that it's sad so she picked her up, carefully since she has a baby inside her, and petted it gently.

Starfire: "Oh no, don't think of it that way Silky; you're still going to be my bumgorf too. But you see, there's going to be a new arrival coming in a matter of months. And once it comes into this world, you will have someone to play with. No matter what, you and my child will be my bumgorfs now and forever."

Starfire then tickled Silky on the stomach and it laughed and smiled peacefully. They were having fun when there was a knock at the door. Starfire placed Silky on her bed and approached the door.

Starfire: "Who there?"

Raven: "It's Raven, open the door Star."

Starfire opened the door and saw Raven's face.

Starfire: "Hello friend Raven, what brings you here?"

Raven: "I want to show you something in the living room. You mind coming with me."

Starfire: "Sure Raven, I'll go."

Starfire then left her room and followed Raven in front of her.

Raven: "So, how is your pregnancy going?"

Starfire: "Pretty good so far. Though my child has kicked me once in a while, it's just trying to be comfortable. And I've been eating well after you and the others showed me all the foods that can keep me and my baby healthy."

Raven: "Right… And what about the contractions you have, are they painful?"

Starfire: "Not much, it's just a little squeeze and little pain. It's nothing real serious but Cyborg told me that these contractions would get worse in the following months."

Raven: "I see. And what about that bulge on you stomach?"

Starfire: "It's normal for one thing and I can still fit some of my clothing. But in the later months I need to wear a manatry dress. Raven, why are you asking these questions?"

Raven: "I'm just wondering how your feeling today Star, that's all. Since you are pregnant I have to take care of you, that's what friends do. C'mon, we should get going before the others come."

Suddenly, something dropped from Raven and appeared on the floor. Starfire noticed it, picked it up, and examined it. It looked like a plain white stick with a smooth pointer at the end, and there was a screen that had two lines on it. Seem confused, Starfire looked at Raven, who was still walking away from Star, for an explanation.

Starfire: "Raven, what is this?"

Raven: "What is what?"

Starfire: "This white stick thing that you dropped."

Raven stopped right when she heard Starfire and the fear kicked in a big way. She quickly turned around and saw Starfire holding the white plastic stick. She quickly approached her and was going to grab it.

Raven: "It's nothing Starfire, just something I borrowed at Cyborg's room."

Starfire then looked at the back of the object and noticed it reads "Early Pregnancy Test".

Starfire: "Since when did Cyborg have something that says Early Pregnancy Test and why are there two lines it?"

Rae finally grabbed it from Star before she gets a little suspicious about it.

Raven: "I said it's just nothing!"

As soon as she said that, one of the ceiling lights suddenly exploded. Raven felt embarrassed as she put her hood up covering the blush on her face.

Starfire: "Raven, you've been acting quite strange lately. Is everything O.K.?"

Raven: "Everything's fine, I'm just getting some alone time for myself. Why do you ask?"

Starfire: "Well you've been away from our other friends for sometime, you've been getting sick once in a while, and you always stay in your room for long periods of time. It feels like you've been hiding something from us and not wanting to-"

Starfire then stopped right there when she found out about Raven's little secret and smiled at her suspiciously. Same time Raven looked at Starfire and was getting a little nervous.

Raven: "Starfire, what are you smiling about? Why are you looking at me like that? Wait, this isn't what you're thinking about. I'm just- Listen Starfire; I know what you're doing! It's not going to make me panic cause I can keep my emotions in check!"

Starfire: "You are bearing a child too, are you friend Raven?"

Raven turned completely red, clothes and all, and steam came out all over her body. At the same time, all the lights in the hallway quickly exploded and the backup lights went on, making Raven feel more embarrassed then ever. Knowing that it was already too late to keep it a secret, she decided to tell her the truth.

Raven: "Yes, I am pregnant."

When Starfire heard Rae's answer, she was filled with joy and hugged her, but not a bone-crushing hug since she has a baby inside her.

Starfire: "Oh that's great news Raven. Now we're going to have two little ones around the Tower, where we raise them, feed them, love them-"

Raven quickly got out of the hug using her powers to phase through the floor and appeared again a few feet away from Starfire.

Raven: "Just don't say it out loud O.K.? Someone would hear it."

Star quickly covered her mouth and felt a little embarrassed about it.

Starfire: "Sorry, I'll be as quiet as an Unhushion Ratzorg."

She then uncovered her mouth and asked a few questions about it.

Starfire: "Tell me; is it a boy or a girl? Who's the father?"

Raven: "First off, it's a little too early to know the gender. And ask for the father…"

She sighed realizing that she can't keep this a secret to anyone, including her friend.

Raven: "Could you do me a favor?"

Starfire nodded.

Raven: "Could you please not tell anyone about this?"

Starfire: "Of course Raven, I promise."

Raven: "O.K. The father of my baby is, LM."

Starfire: "LM? Are you sure that he's the father?"

Raven: "Yes, I'm sure of it."

Starfire: "I don't understand. I thought you had a crush with some guy who share your gothic attributes."

Raven: "Yeah well, he's not really my type. Though he looks cute, he's kind of annoying."

Starfire: "So how did you and LM do the hooking up and then the conceiving?"

Raven: "It's really complicated."

Starfire: "Oh but I must know, please tell me."

Raven did another sigh and decided to let it all go.

Raven: "Fine, I'll tell you. A week ago, we were called in on a threat at the eastern side of the city. When we got there Brother Blood and the Hive-Five ambushed us. We did our best to stop them and worked together, but most of us were seriously injured during battle. I for one just got a huge scratch across my waist. It wasn't deep, but it was seriously bleeding. I was able to heal it myself and close off the wound, but it was hard to cover the scratch I have. When we got back to the Tower, LM went to my room and was worried about my condition. He came with a first aid kit and wanted to help me with my problem, told me to remove my leotard so he can treat me better. But when he started putting ointment on my wound, I started to feel different about him. It was then one of my emotions started to take over."

Starfire: "What emotion are you talking about?"

Raven: "It's Love, the most caring and sensitive emotion that ever lived in my mind. Anyways, when LM finished patching me up, I wanted to say "Thank you." But Love took complete control over me and suddenly kissed him straight in the lips. And after that-"

Raven stopped there as a tear started coming down her face. Starfire noticed it and was saddened by her friend's trouble.

Starfire: "Oh Raven, I didn't realize that all this troubles you. I am so sorry."

Raven: "Don't be Star; it was my fault to let one of my emotions to take control of me. I should know better then to let LM in my room in the first place and throw caution in the wind."

Starfire: "So did you told LM about this news."

Raven: "No, I haven't told LM about this or any of the other teammates. Even if I do tell them, LM would freak out, and I do mean it in a big way."

Starfire: "But you could tell them now. I mean I told my friends about my pregnancy and all of you were fine about it."

Raven: "Yeah but this is different. You told them you were pregnant when Robin's not around and to me I'm not telling it to my friends, I'm telling it to its future father. I don't know what to do."

Starfire realized the problem Raven's facing and knows a way to ease her troubled mind. She places her hand on Raven's shoulder and started to talk to her gently.

Starfire: "Raven; please don't think of it that way. I know this is a tough time for you, but you can't take care of it alone. You have friends like me to help you though all this, like you did to me. Sooner or later, you have to tell them the delightful news and they'll be happy about this. As long as we're together, everything will be all right."

Raven smiled, knowing that it's true. It doesn't matter if she's pregnant or not, she knows that she has friend that can take care of her no matter what. She then hugged Starfire, careful not to harm the baby inside.

Raven: "Thanks Star, I'll tell them when ever its time. Right now, it's getting late so I suggest we head to the living room."

Starfire: "Agreed."

Both Starfire and Raven walked down to the living room.

* * *

In the living room, the rest of the team were in their hiding places along with their friends and the lights were off.

LM: "C'mon, what's taking those two so long?"

Cyborg: "You know those two, they always have their "girl talk" mostly everyday."

Beast Boy: "Tell me about it. Girls these days are a little complicated to us."

Terra: "What did you just say?"

Beast Boy: "Uh… Nothing…"

LM: "You know what, I'm going to check to see what's taking them."

Cyborg: "Shh… I hear them coming. Get down! Get down!"

The doors just opened and Starfire and Raven walked into the room. The one thing that got Star's attention was that there was no light in the area.

Starfire: "Why is the room a living so dark?"

Raven: "Looks like someone turned off the lights by accident. I'll turn it back on."

Raven headed to the screen wall and activated the lights. But at the very moment the lights were turned on-

**_"SURPRISE!"_**

Starfire's eyes were in disbelief to what she saw. It was a party filled with balloons, falling confetti, a huge banner that reads, "Starfire's Baby Shower", presents on the table, and on the kitchen table was filled with food, snacks, and drinks. Everyone was there including her friends, Galfore, The Titans East, LM's former team Last Hope, the Doom Patrol, Red Star, Kole, Gnarrk, Kid Flash, Jinx, Melvin, Bobby, Teether, Timmy, Pantha, Killowat, Argent, Bushido, Herald, and Jericho. Starfire kept starring at everything and was speechless at the time.

Starfire: "Friends, what is all this?"

Beast Boy: "Well since you are pregnant and all, we think it's best to give you a Baby Shower."

Starfire: "Baby Shower?"

Cyborg: "Yeah a Baby Shower. It's where friends and family gather together to celebrate the mother and the baby and gives the mother gifts for both her and the baby. Do you have this type of celebration on your planet?"

Starfire: "Actually on my planet we celebrate the baby's coming by hosting a festival of motherhood called Yarsha, where we eat amounts of Gorusha and the females would bathe naked in the Tamaran Pool of Peace."

Everyone except Galfore stared at her blankly as sweat drops appeared everywhere.

Starfire: "We're not doing that?"

LM: "Uh Star… Not now, not ever. Besides, you're on Earth and it's time you learn about baby showers right here."

Terra: "Yeah, we took care of you for three months; we think it's best we hold a party in your honor even though it's a little too early."

Cyborg: "The thing is that we just wanted to make you happy."

Starfire: "That's sounds fine, but it would've been better if I were naked in the pool of swimming."

LM: "O.K… Now that we got that disturbing thought out of our system, it's time we PARTY!"

Everyone cheered as the party started.

* * *

For a few hours, everyone was having a great time at the party, hanging out, playing video games, and eating food. When they got to the presents and Starfire was pleased to see the gifts all her friends gave her. Cyborg present was a metallic blue crib he made by himself that has an automated lock with a code just incase the baby ever gets out on it own and a temperature regulator and a hard exterior to keep the baby safe at all times. Galfore's present was a planetary mobile with the planet Tamaran in the middle and the other planets and stars circling around it and when it plays, it makes a musical lullaby from Tamaran. Terra and Beast Boy chipped in and gave Starfire a brightly orange Graco ComfortSport car seat, even though Cyborg and LM disagreed that they don't want the car seat in their cars, they had no other choice. Raven gave Starfire a light gray and blue Zippy stroller, incase Star want to take the baby out for a walk, and a Trend high chair. LM's present was a set of temp baby bottles that can automatically heat the formula and a formula container to go along with the bottles. Everyone else just gave Star baby toys, a few books on motherhood, diapers, and baby clothes. It was then that Mas y Menos gave Starfire some sort of moose doll that looks like a superhero.

Starfire: "Oh this is nice my little Spanish friends. But what is it?"

Mas Y Menos: "Alces Estupendos!"

Mas: "Es popular verdadero en México."

Menos: "Sí, cada uno ama esta muñeca, especialmente pequeños bebés.

Mas: "Y es un gran regalo para cualquier ocasión."

Speedy: "All right guys I think she got the picture, sort of."

Starfire just looked at the moose strangely then looked at Mas Y Menos with a confusing smile.

Starfire: "Thank you for the wonderful gift Mas and Menos."

Mas Y Menos: "Usted es agradable Starfire."

Cyborg: "Well, that's all the presents from everyone."

Batman: "Not everyone Cyborg."

The team looked left and saw the Dark Knight himself standing at the right doorway.

Cyborg: "Batman? What are you doing here and how long have you been there?"

Batman: "Can a good friend of Robin come visit his friends once in a while? And since this is a baby shower celebrating Starfire's soon to be child, I thought it was best to give her a special present."

Batman then approached Starfire as the rest of the Titans slowly back away, hoping not to get on the Bat's bad side.

Batman: "Starfire, I could clearly understand how it feels to loose someone very important to you. So I wish to say I'm sorry for what happened to Robin. He was a great man."

Starfire: "That's reassuring of you Batman, but you don't need to thank me. I just saw you on the rooftop at Robin's funeral, so that's enough gratitude from you."

Batman: "Anyways, when I heard that you are pregnant with Robin's baby and since you're having a baby shower, I got this special gift for you."

Batman then gave Starfire a flat rectangle present. Starfire carefully opened it and noticed it was picture of Robin with a wooden frame around it. A bit confused, Starfire looked at the Dark Knight for an explanation.

Starfire: "A picture of Robin?"

Batman: "It's for your child when he or she grows up. Just a little something to let them know where they came from. Also, since this child's going to have Robin's traights, I think its best I should train them on how to fight. If it's all right for you."

Starfire: "Well, since my bumgorf's going to inherit my powers, I think it's best you train my child to defend itself."

Batman: "That's exactly what I want to hear. Now I would like to stay and chat, but Gotham needs me. So this is goodbye."

Batman left the party in a hurry and from the windows; people would see the Bat Jet flying through the sky. Everyone at the party was in complete shock and were quiet during that time until Beast Boy said something.

Beast Boy: "O.K… Weird…"

Raven: "Better him then me."

* * *

After that little surprise appearance from Batman, the party still continued on. LM was talking to his old team, Last Hope, at the kitchen table, drinking a few shots of Sangria. Raven was looking on at LM, still afraid that he would freak out when he realize that he'll be the father of her unborn child. Starfire then approached her to help her out on the problem.

Starfire: "Maybe you should go talk to him now."

Raven: "I can't, there are people around and I'm a little nervous."

Starfire: "Sometimes it's best to tell him now then telling him later. And who knows, you'll never know if he'll like the news. It's your choice friend Raven."

Raven gave it a thought and decided to do it now while she has the chance. She then walked down to where LM was and listen to the conversation he's giving to Last Hope.

LM: "So there I was, fifteen of Slade's robotic soldiers around me, aiming their laser guns at me. They thought they all got me but they were wrong. When they fired, I jumped up high in the air and use an exploding grenade to blow them all into next Sunday."

Max Speed: "Damn man, you certainly push your life to the extreme."

Kill Switch: "Yeah, that was a real risk taker for you."

LM: "What more can I say, I take challenges you know."

Raven: "Uh… LM, can I talk to you about something?"

LM looked at Raven and still has a smile on his face.

LM: "Not now Raven, I'm on a roll here."

He looked back at Last Hope and continued his story.

LM: "As I was saying, after the explosion, five more minions appeared and tried to take me out. But focused to avoid all the shots and took out my Mac 11s to dispose of them in an instant."

Raven: "Listen to me, there's something I got to tell you about."

LM: "And then another one surprised me and tried to kill me by slashing me with it's metal claws, but dodged and avoid the attacks and then use my uppercut to knock the its head off it's body."

Raven: "LM I just want to let you know that I am pre-"

LM: "And then I said to the body, "So, how does it feel like to get you're head knocked off by the most rebellious son of a bitch of the Teen Titans?""

Raven: "I SAID I AM PREGNANT!"

Raven suddenly covered her mouth, knowing that she said the most secretive part loud enough for everyone to hear. The entire party went completely silent when they all heard it and everyone looked at Raven in complete shock. LM too was quiet not knowing what he just heard and turned around to look at Raven with a blank expression on his face.

LM: "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you right. You said you are what?"

Raven: "I said I'm pregnant; I have a child inside me just like Starfire."

LM: "Well that's nice and all but why are saying it to me, in front of everyone, during a baby shower?"

Raven: "Well you did say that you like to take a challenge, right?"

LM nodded.

Raven: "Well now it's time to take a new challenge, being a father."

LM just remained there completely quiet after hearing what Raven said, as she was about to leave. But then she looked at LM one more time.

Raven: "Oh and one more thing, you should've known better then to come in to my room and aid me, then we wouldn't been in this mess in the first place."

It was then that Raven left, leaving LM dumbstruck and looked at his old team for some help.

Silent Night: "LM, on behalf of Last Hope and everyone in Zion, I would wish to say congratulations, dad."

His team then snickered a bit, trying not to contain the laughter inside them. LM on the other hand, was following Raven hoping ease the situation down.

LM: "Hang on Raven, please explain to me. I don't know what's going on here, unless you say something to me."

As soon the two left, the Titans and their friends had no clue on what happened just now.

Starfire: "Well I thought that went well, I think."

The Titans stared at Starfire knowing that she had something to do with it. Starfire then gave an embarrassing giggle and a sweat drop came down her head. At the same time, Connecter of Last Hope decided on something.

Connecter: "You know, I think we should get some stronger Sangria for LM to calm down."

Silent Night: "I agree on that occasion."**

* * *

Well that's the end of chapter six. I think I made it a bit confusing, but made some sense of it, I hope. And if anyone doesn't know Spanish, here are the translations.**

**1. Alces Estupendos! – Super Moose!  
2. Es popular verdadero en México. – It's real popular in Mexico.  
3. Sí, cada uno ama esta muñeca, especialmente pequeños bebés. - Yes, everyone loves this doll, especially little babies.  
4. Y es un gran regalo para cualquier ocasión. - And it's a great gift for any ocasion.  
5. Usted es agradable Starfire. – You're welcome Starfire.**

**On the next chapter, Starfire's nine months pregnant and is ready to deliver her baby. Please Review.**


	7. It's Ready to See the World

**Well I have two more reviews from my last chapter, along with a couple of more hits. The first reviewer, jalele, said that the story is funny, at least parts of the story's funny. The reason why is because Mas Y Menos were speaking Spanish on this chapter, even though they spoke English in the Teen Titans episode, For Real. Well I would wish to thank Google Translation to make it possible. I mean I speak Spanish a little bit, but I'm still learning. Another author, Mini Black Raven, said she wasn't sure why LM got Raven pregnant. Well Mini B, my reasons are that I want to make this match the Nightfire story. If not, well it won't make any sense. Now it's on to chapter seven of Nightfire's Origins. Months later, Starfire is ready to deliver the baby when it's time. But she's still depressed that the child won't have a father when it's born. LM tries to comfort her and let her know that Robin's the reason why she's still alive. But it will all be interrupted when the baby is ready to come.**

**Chapter Notes**

**I'm going to fast forward through time straight up to six months, so I'm going to put the important parts of the Titans lives between it. So before you start flaming me about this, I should let you know that the reason why I have to do it like that is because doing the whole thing in different chapters would waste a lot of time! So if this is going to be confusing for you, I would like to say I'm sorry.**

**Titans Age**

**Starfire-18 _(9 months pregnant)  
_Cyborg-20  
Raven-18 _(6 months pregnant)  
_Beast Boy-17  
Terra-17  
LM-20**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans**

* * *

Chapter 7: It's Ready to See the World

Six more months have passed and things have changed in a big way for the Titans. LM was on a loop about the whole pregnancy thing with Raven. But after their long talk, they were able settle things. After discovering Raven's pregnant, LM decided to take care of her, leaving Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Terra to take care of Starfire. The two then thought that they would marry after Raven's baby is born. Meanwhile, Terra and Beast Boy were going steady. When they both hit seventeen, they've been going out on dates, hanging out at the mall, going to the movies, even having fun at the amusement park once or twice. Then one day, they were at the cliffs watching the view of the city, the same place when they went out on their first date before the whole Slade betrayal incident. Beast Boy then did something that will change his and Terra's life. He went down on one knee, took out a leather box, and opened it revealing a sky blue diamond ring. When he said, "Terra, will you marry me?" Terra was shocked for words. She then mustered the courage to say yes, slipped the ring into her finger, and both her and Beast Boy shared a passionate kiss. They too decided to have their wedding after both Star's and Raven's babies were born, so that they won't have any problems. Speaking of Starfire, she had taken a drastic change in her life. Ever since her pregnancy, Star had matured both physically and mentally. Her body developed over the months of pregnancy as her breasts and hips grown to something more womanly. It's like Starfire is more like an adult then a teenager. She knows deep down inside her heart that she's ready to take care of the baby growing inside her.

* * *

At Titans Tower, things were a bit complicated for the Titans. LM was taking care of Raven and sometimes messing it up once or twice, making Raven have big time mood swings, Terra and Beast Boy were putting together their wedding plans, and Cyborg was in the garage polishing up his T-Car. But Starfire was at the living room gazing at the sunset through the windows. Everyday, she always looks at the sun setting on the horizon either on the rooftops or at the living room. It's the only time that makes her feel calm and peaceful. It was quiet at the time, that was until something started to move around inside her. Starfire looked down, placed her hand on her stomach, and smiled gently.

Starfire: "Are you hungry my little one? All right then, let us eat."

She went straight to the kitchen and prepared her meal. She ate her food with no problem at all. When she finished, she put the plates and cups in the sink and then headed to the wrap around sofa. Once she took her seat, she looked back at the sunset feeling quiet relaxed. She's now nine months pregnant and any day now, she'll reach her due date. Throughout the months she was wearing pink and blue maternity clothes since none of her other clothes didn't fit her anymore and as doctor's orders, she didn't fly after her fifth month. She knows that one day she'll have to take the responsibilities of raising and caring for a child and she's ready to make it all possible. She rubbed her stomach and smiled knowing that the baby would come to this world and she'll hold it in her arms. But suddenly, that smile was replaced by a frown when she knew where the child came from, how it was created. Tears came down her cheeks as she cried softly to herself.

Starfire: "Why Tim? Why did you sacrifice your life to save mine? You should've been alive and you and I would take care of the bumgorf that sleeps inside of me. Why did you have to die?"

She kept on crying to herself, not wanting to let her friends to know about this. Just then, the main doors of the living room opened and LM came in, in a major panic. He then heard a dry female voice coming through one of the hallways. That voice was Raven's voice.

Raven: "Oh LM… Where are you? Come over here I'm not going to hurt you, too much!"

LM: "Ah shit… She's coming this way! I gotta hide, and fast."

He then saw his perfect hiding place, an empty cabinet in the kitchen with its doors opened, and went there in a hurry. Just after he made it into the cabinet and closed the doors, Raven went into the living room looking for LM and was pissed off. She was six months on her pregnancy and was wearing a maternity dress, but this one is black. She looked around the place, but no sign of LM anywhere only Starfire sitting on the wrap around couch.

Raven: "Damn it LM, where did you go this time?"

She kept looking until she looked at Starfire sitting on the sofa and decided to need her help.

Raven: "Hey Starfire, have you seen LM as of late?"

Starfire: "No Raven, I have not seen him anywhere today."

Raven: "Well if you find him, tell him that I'm looking for him. Believe me when I meet with LM again, I'm going to rip his head off and shove it straight up his ass!"

With that said, Raven stomped out of the living room. The moment she left, LM kicked the cabinet door opened and came out of it. Dusting himself up, he sighed in relief.

LM: "Phew, that was too close for comfort."

LM then approached the sofa, jumped over it, and sat next to Starfire.

Starfire: "Raven wants to see you LM."

LM: "I know, I know. Thought it would be best to wait an hour or two until she calms down. Her mood swings are more deadly then her anger."

Starfire: "What did you do this time that made Raven mad?"

LM: "Well to make a long story short, Raven told me to get her some herbal tea with two lumps of sugar. I went to get the tea and sugar and was about to bring it back when I thought if I give her an extra lump of sugar. You know to keep her awake for a couple of extra hours. But when I gave her the cup, well you saw the results. I can't believe Raven got all worked up over a cup of tea."

LM looked at Starfire and noticed tears coming down her cheeks. This made LM worried about one of his friends.

LM: "Are you crying?"

Starfire then looked at LM and smiled, but it was a fake smile.

Starfire: "I am not crying."

LM: "Don't lie to me Star; I could see tears running down your face. Is everything O.K.?"

Starfire bowed his head down and started pouting to herself. LM sighed knowing that this isn't working, then something came up in his head.

LM: "I think I know what the problem is. This motherhood thing is really starting to sink in. Is it?"

Starfire: "No that's not it, I'm ready to take the responsibility to become a mother. The problem is what's going to happen when this child is born. I'm happy to have my bumgorf coming so I can raise it, but I know how this child came to be. When Robin and I confessed our love from one another and did the making out, that's how it was created. If Robin was alive today, we would've raised the child together and give it a happy life. But now that Robin's gone I-"

Starfire then started to break down in tears as she continued to cry. LM realized what Star was saying and bowed his head.

LM: "I see. What your trying to say is that Robin's gone. And when your baby is born it's going to have a mother but no father."

Star looked at him and agreed to what he said.

Starfire: "Indeed. It's going to be hard for me to take care of this on my own without Robin around to help me. Why didn't Robin spare his life instead of mine? I mean there would be a chance that Johnny would've missed the shot and everything would still be the same like it ever was. Is it my fault that I let Robin die the way he did? He didn't deserve to have his life taken away like that. He would've lived longer and we would be together for a long time. Sadly, with Robin gone from this world I feel like I'm traveling down a dark tunnel where there's no light at the other end. It's not right. It's not right…"

Starfire bowed her head back down and continued crying, not caring if anyone else was listening to her. LM heard every word Star said and decided to comfort her the best way he could.

LM: "You know Star, I'm not much the voice of reason around here, but I try my best to make my friends happy. I understand you're still grieving the lost of Robin, but you can't blame it on yourself. Do you know what Robin said before he died?"

Starfire thought about it for the moment then remembered and looked at LM again.

Starfire: "He said that he would protect me, no matter what."

LM: "Exactly. Robin was a risk taker, just like me, but he knew that he doesn't want to loose his friends, especially you Star. It was his decision to give up his own life to save yours. If it wasn't for Robin saving you from near death, you wouldn't still be here and your child won't be born. And even though you loss the one you truly love, but you've gained another. The baby inside you will be the light that will guide you through the darkness, a miracle giving to you in a time of death and tragedy. Once it's born, it will give you a brand new life. I'm sure that no matter what happens, Robin will be smiling in Heaven knowing you're taking care of your baby, his baby."

Starfire gave LM a warm smile, knowing all of what he said is true.

Starfire: "Thank you friend LM. What you said to me will make me feel-"

Suddenly, Starfire felt a jolt of pain in her stomach. It subsided for the moment but it came back again and this time, it was stronger then before. She then stood up to release the pain but dropped down to her knees and tried to scream. Witnessing it, LM stood up and aided Star at once.

LM: "Star, are you O.K.? You need any help? I should take you to the infirmary at once."

Starfire: "No LM, it's not that. It's ready to see the world."

LM: "Ready to see the world? Starfire, what the hell are you-"

But before LM could finish the question, he saw a clear liquid coming down her legs and on the floor. His eyes were filled with shock as he realized what Starfire meant. He quickly stood up and approached the intercom on one of the walls to contact the Titans.

LM: "Calling all Titans! Calling all Titans! Stop whatever it is your doing and get everything you need! We have to take Starfire to the hospital ASAP! She's going into labor!"**

* * *

And that's chapter seven. Sorry I have to cut it short but I have to make this a cliffhanger for what's in store for chapter eight. And speaking of eight, the next chapter's going to be the birth of a future Titan, and you know whom I'm talking about. Please Review.**


	8. The Birth of Nightfire

**Before I start with the next chapter, I should let you know something that's going on in Teen Titans news. As you all might or might not know, the Teen Titans is a great phenomenon that attracts viewers young and old. But a source very close to the production of Teen Titans says that the chances of a sixth season are looking very slim. We don't the Teen Titans legacy to end so quickly. Therefore wants you to do a letter writing campaign to Cartoon Network. Go to the Save Season Six Page at one of the Teen Titans fan page, print out their campaign letter, and mail it to Cartoon Network. Cartoon Network's address is on the site too. Tell your friends who are Titan fans about this as well. Act now! In other news today, I got two reviews for the two weeks. But somehow, the hits on all my stories have been reseted. Maybe its because the people at Fan Fiction was rebooting their systems cause of their recent power outage. It's a problem on the World Wide Web, but it has to be fixed as soon as that happens. Anyways, one of the authors, teentitansrocks03, reviewed me wondering who is LM and how he became a Titan. Well T03, all those questions will be answered if you read _"LM's History"_ and _"Teen Matrix"_. That can clue you in on LM's life story. And if you're interested, you can read the other two stories featuring LM. Those stories are, _"Teen Titans, Tower of Terror"_ and _"Nightfire"_. You'll love them. Now, on to our story. In this chapter, Starfire gives birth to a future hero. And for all those who read Nightfire will love this memorable moment.**

**Chapter Notes**

**There's going to be a little scene from the Teen Titans episode, "How Long is Forever".**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans**

* * *

Chapter 8: The Birth of Nightfire

We now see the Titans, except Raven, sitting in the waiting area at the Nursery wing in the hospital. Raven, on the other hand, was at the Testing wing getting an ultrasound test to find out what her baby's going to look like. Starfire's been in labor for four hours and she was at the delivery room ever since they walked into the hospital. And since it's getting late, one of the Titans was getting a little ticked off.

Beast Boy: "Aw man! How long is this going to take? All she has to do is give it a push and then out comes the baby."

LM: "Beast Boy, it takes time for a woman to give birth to an offspring. You can't do it too fast or else you would get a deformed baby. Believe me, I learned it in Health class during my high school year."

Beast Boy: "Yeah, but all this waiting is ruining all my beauty sleep."

LM: "Well tough luck bud. This is a sacrifice we're doing for Starfire, that's what friends do. If you want to sleep so bad, change into a dog and sleep on the floor. Got it."

Beast Boy: "Fine…"

Beast Boy did what LM said and slept on the floor in his dog form while the rebel Titan sighed and looked at Terra.

LM: " Man that boy's lazy. I don't know why you want to marry this guy."

Terra: "Isn't it obvious. I'm into the type of guys who are brave, cool, and funny. I can't afford to marry a guy so boring."

LM: "Sorry I asked."

LM looked at the right and saw Cyborg holding the picture of Robin Batman gave to Starfire at her baby shower.

LM: "What is it with you bringing Robin's picture here with us."

Cyborg: "Well even though Robin's gone, he's still living with us in spirit. After all, it is his baby after all."

LM: "That makes some sense, I think."

Terra: "Hey LM, why won't you go with Raven for her ultrasound test? Raven's baby's yours too."

LM: "I know that. It's just that every time I mess up something, Raven's always in one of her pissed off mood swings. I tell ya, I don't want to cross her path."

Cyborg: "Speaking of which, here comes your future wife from Hell."

LM looked down the left hallway and saw Raven walking down it. Almost turning white and gulping, he stands up and approached Raven hoping that she won't hurt him.

LM: "So Raven, how were the tests?"

Raven: "Pretty good. The doctors said the baby's feeling fine, and it's a girl!"

LM: "A girl? That's great news! Girls are easy to control and they listen to anyone real well."

Raven's face quickly went from happy and pissed with eyes glowing red.

Raven: "What! You're telling me that we women are the weaker links?"

LM, realizing he said something wrong, tried to reason with Raven.

LM: "No! Of course not. What I meant was that women's attention span is quite high and their eye contact is always keen and accurate."

But Raven wasn't listening to a word she said as a dark aurora outlined her body. LM slowly backed away from her and tried to calm her down.

LM: "Now Rae, I know what you're thinking. Just don't do it! Remember the baby you have inside you. You don't want to make it worse now do you?"

Raven lifted one of her hands and was covered with black magic the same time the piles of empty file cabinets that was behind LM and covered with the same color. They all then levitated and flew straight towards him. LM turned around when hearing a bunch of clanks behind his back, but was too late to react. As all the cabinets hit him and buried him alive. With a noise that loud, Beast Boy woke up and changed into his human form.

Beast Boy: "What happened? I heard racket around here. Are we under attack?"

Terra: "False alarm BB, its just Raven's mood swings again."

Beast Boy looked to see Raven and a pile of cabinets in front of her, which he could tell that LM was underneath, then looked at Terra.

Beast Boy: "I can tell. I hope you won't be like that when you have a baby."

Terra: "Don't worry about it Beast Boy. If that ever happens, I promise I'll be real nice to you."

Beast Boy smiled as the two looked at each other with very passionate eyes. They then pressed their lips into each other and deepened their kiss further ever since they became future husband and wife. Raven looked at the two lovebirds briefly and talked to herself.

Raven: "Get a room you two."

Raven then sat next to Cyborg away from Terra and Beast Boy and reads a motherhood magazine she got at a newsstand last week. Underneath all the piles of empty file cabinets, LM slowly emerged out of it with a few cuts on his face, hair all messed up, and sunglasses cracked and broken.

LM: "There's got to be an easier way…"

* * *

_Starfire's POV_

_Doctor 2: "O.K. Starfire on the count of three, you're going to push. Ready? 1, 2, 3, PUSH!"_

_I did as the doctor told me, as I was trying my best to get my child out of my body. I've been into labor for four earth hours and it was torture for me. I have to been in the room of delivering babies with only a doctor and a few nurses and none of my friends were around to help me. Guess they didn't want anyone allowed in this delivery, only family members must be allowed. Sadly, with my family gone, my k'norfka, Galfore ruling Tamaran, my older sister a criminal, and Robin dead for nine months, I have to give birth to my bumgorf alone. Every time I push, I keep screaming in agony, breathing real hard, and sweat dripping down my face. I've never felt this much pain since my sisters and I were slaves for the Gordanians. Oh X'hal I can feel the head coming out, the shoulders, the body, each of them more painful then the last._

_Doctor 2: "We're almost there Starfire; just give us one more push."_

_I did one more push as the doctor said, but this was more excruciating then before. I screamed out really loud that I think everyone outside heard it, and the support bars that are attached to the bed I was holding on to really tight was nearly bended them to the limit thanks to my Tamaranean strength. After the whole ordeal, I collapsed on the bed hearing just nothing when suddenly; I heard a small cry echoing around the room._

_Doctor 2: "Congratulation Starfire, it's a healthy baby girl!"_

_I was pleased when hearing the delightful news. But just as I was about to see my baby, my eyelids felt real heavy as I went to a deep sleep._

* * *

_Normal POV_

Starfire was sleeping in her own room with her own bed, a T.V., a private bathroom, a nightstand with Robin's picture on top of it, and a pink bassinet close to the window. All her friends were around her, waiting for her to wake up.

Beast Boy: "Are you sure she's O.K.?"

Cyborg: "She's fine BB; she just went to sleep that's all."

LM: "Poor girl, who would've thought it took a lot out of her."

Terra: "Still, she gave birth to the most beautiful baby I have ever seen. I wonder if I can hold her."

Cyborg: "Careful Terra, you don't want her to think you're her mother."

Terra: "But I can't wait any longer, I want to hold her now!"

Raven: "Wait until Starfire wakes up looks at the baby, then we'll each hold her for a little while."

Beast Boy: "She's right Terra, just be patient. Besides, when you have our child, you can carry it."

Terra: "You're right for once Beast Boy. I have all the time in the world."

Starfire stirred and moaned and she slowly opened her eyes.

Cyborg: "Hey guys, she's coming to."

Starfire slowly sat up from her hospital bed and placed her hand on her forehead.

LM: "Welcome back sleepy head. How are you feeling?"

Starfire: "Don't ask. What happened?"

Cyborg: "You've been under a deep sleep for two hours."

Beast Boy: "Yeah, and wasting two more hours of the beauty nap."

Raven: "Beast Boy, shut up."

Beast Boy pouted as Starfire remembered how she fell asleep. She remembered going into labor, then using all her strength to get her baby daughter out- Oh no, the baby!

Starfire: "Please tell me, where's my baby? Is she all right?"

LM: "Easy there girl, the baby's fine. While you were sleeping, the doctors did some tests on the baby, checked on the height and weight. She's completely healthy with no diseases, no defect, no disfigurations, and no abnormalities in or outside her body. She's right over there, sleeping peacefully."

Starfire looked to where LM was pointing at and saw a pink basinet at the end of the wall with the bundle of joy sleeping in it. She smiled at the fact that that her baby's fine and looked at LM with a question any new mother wants to know.

Starfire: "Can I please see her?"

LM: "I don't see why not."

LM approached the bassinet and picked up the sleeping baby. He then carried the baby girl to Starfire's bed, carefully not dropping her, and handed it to the new mother. It was covered in a pink blanket but when Starfire removed part of the blanket to reveal the baby's face, just the look made her heart melted. The baby had orange skin just like her mother and jet-black fuzz where hair would grow just like her father. But what made her completely surprised was when the baby girl gave a small yawn and opened her eyes, she had sky blue eyes like her father but it looked Tamaranean with the outer layer a lighter blue color and the rings around the pupils a darker shade of color. She smiled at her own creation and the warmness and joy inside her heart that was once gone since Robin's death had finally returned, only this time more brighter then ever. Just as everyone was getting comfy on this precious moment, a female nurse walked in to the room and observed the new mother and daughter.

Female Nurse 2: "I see you two are getting along quite well. So Starfire, how are you feeling?"

Starfire: "Better now, thanks to my young one."

Female Nurse 2: "Good. I bet you already know about your baby's condition. Now you're diagnosis states that you're feeling fine after you're experience. But you have to stay here for two weeks until you're clear to leave."

Starfire: "That's fine. I wish to spend some time with my little bumgorf."

Female Nurse 2: "Right… Now I need a name of the baby's birth certificate. Do you have a name for her?"

Beast Boy: "Uh… Actually, since we were taking care of Starfire for a full nine months, we didn't have time to think up some names."

Starfire: "Actually, I already came up with a name for her."

Everyone looked at Starfire with confusing expressions.

Starfire: "I had a name for a child after I was sent to the future."_

* * *

Flashback_

_Starfire thought that she was going to be destroyed by Warp but was saved by an unknown hero. She didn't know who he is cause his identity was cloaked in the shadowed darkness until he said something in a voice the almost sounded like Robin's but a little older._

_Nightwing: "It's good to see you again."_

_Starfire: "Robin?"_

_Nightwing: "I haven't used that name in a long time."_

_When the stranger walked out of the shadow, he was wearing a black jumpsuit with a big blue bird imprinted on his chest, a silver utility belt wrapped around his waist, he had long jet-black hair, and a mask almost look a bit like a form of a bird's beak._

_Nightwing: "Call me, Nightwing."_

_End Flashback_

* * *

Starfire looked down at her newborn baby with a warming smile and started talking about her experience in the future.

Starfire: "When I was in the future, Robin was Nightwing and I was quite amazed how much he had changed. Truly he was going to be the man of my dreams when we grow up. But sadly, now that he's gone, I don't see it happening. So in the near future, if Robin and I would ever had a child, I think this name would be perfect for either boy or girl. I shall call her, Nightfire."

Everyone was pleased about the name, especially the nurse.

Female Nurse 2: "That's a wonderful name Ms. Starfire. Does she have a full name?"

Starfire: "Well I thought about it for sometime and since my baby's born on Earth, I think it's appropriate to give her an Earth name. Tori "Nightfire" Anders."

The nurse wrote the name on a piece of paper and stick on the bassinet.

Female Nurse 2: "You're going to be a great mother for your child."

Starfire: "Thank you, I appreciate it."

Female Nurse 2: "Now, if there are no problems you guys can leave whenever you feel like. If Starfire or the baby has a problem, we'll call you."

Cyborg: "Thanks for all the help nurse. But I think it's best if we visit her once a day to see if she's feeling better."

Female Nurse 2: "That's fine. If you feel like visiting or if you have any questions, just sign up at the reception desk and they'll help you. Well I'm should be leaving right now. You guys have a nice day."

LM: "Thanks, you too."

The nurse then left them alone as the Titans looked at Starfire with a question that's been buzzing in their heads for a few minutes.

Cyborg: "Tori Anders?"

Starfire looked down and started to blush.

Starfire: "Well, on my planet my Tamaranean name is Koriand'r. But since I'm getting more adapt to Earth's customs and now have Nightfire, I decided to stay on Earth and obtain an Earth name in order for me to become a citizen to Earth."

LM: "Then what's you're Earth name going to be?"

She looked at LM.

Starfire: " Kory Anders."

Beast Boy: "And what's going to be Nightfire's Tamaranean name?"

She looked at Beast Boy.

Starfire: "Toriand'r."

Beast Boy: "That's sounds nice, if you can pronounce her name correctly. I think like it better if we call her Tori or Nightfire."

Terra: "Good idea BB. Saying her Tamaranean name is going to be a bit of a tong twister. Right Starfire."

Terra turned her head to look at Starfire, only to see her looking back at her baby daughter.

Terra: "Starfire?"

Star didn't say anything. Cyborg knows what she's doing and then took some action.

Cyborg: "I think it's time we should leave. They need to have a little mother daughter bounding time."

Terra heard that and then pouted, wanting to carry Star's child but can't.

Terra: "Aw man, and I just want to hold Nightfire for once."

Raven: "Don't think of it that way Terra. Once you visit Star someday, you'll get your chance holding Nightfire."

Terra: "O.K."

The Titans then walked out of the room one at a time, leaving Cyborg at the door looking at Starfire.

Cyborg: "We're heading back to the Tower Star. We'll visit you everyday to see how you're doing. If you ever need anything, give us a call O.K.?"

Starfire: "Yes Cyborg, I understand."

Cyborg: "Good, see ya."

Cyborg then left the room and closed the door, leaving Starfire and baby Nightfire alone to have their first talk.

Starfire: "Well here you are, brought forth to this world because of me. At first, when I knew you were going to be inside of me, I was afraid. But as time went by, I understand that you are the only thing that's going to keep me happy. You see, before you were born something happened, something so tragic that it's still fresh in my mind. Robin, your father, gave up his life to save mine. Would you like to see him?"

Starfire then reached her hand to the nightstand, picked up Robin's picture, and showed it to Nightfire.

Starfire: "Your father was an amazing guy that risks his life to save others. If he were here alive today, he would've shared this moment with me. But if it weren't for him pushing me away from harm, you wouldn't be born. Before he went away, he told me to be strong for myself. And right now, keeping his promise, not only I'm being strong to my friends and I, but to you my little bumgorf. If you ever need any help with your powers, come to me. I can teach you how to control your powers and show you how to be just like me, a brave Tamaranean warrior and a true Titan."

Starfire watched as she saw Nightfire's little hand grabbing her index finger and tightening it. Indeed, she does have Tamaranean strength within her body.

Starfire: "One of your uncles, LM, is right. You're truly are the light that will guide me through this darkness, a miracle given to me in a time of death and sadness. No matter what happens, I will always be your mother and I will always be here for you. I love you Nightfire."

She smiled at the newborn baby sweet and innocently. Little Nightfire looked into Starfire's gleaming emerald eyes as many thoughts went through her tiny mind. She realized that this woman holding her was and good and kind hearted person, that she loved her very much. All of a sudden, Nightfire gurgled something with her tiny mouth.

Baby Nightfire: "Mum…"

Starfire's eyes were wide in disbelief. Nightfire was born two hours ago and she already said her first word. What a miracle. She kissed Nightfire on the forehead and went to sleep with the child falling asleep in her arms. For once in Star's entire life, she felt complete with Nightfire.

* * *

After two weeks of staying in the hospital and her friend's visits, Starfire was cleared to leave the hospital and was back at Titans Tower along with the new addition to the Titans family. Carrying Nightfire in her arms, Starfire gave her a tour around the Tower, showing her all the places so when she grows up, she would seem familiar to her surroundings. After a good tour, they both made it to Starfire's room, where Nightfire's baby crib and toys were at the side of the wall next to her bed. It was late in the night as Starfire approached Night's crib and place the baby inside it. Nightfire was squirming in the crib wanting to be with her mother.

Baby Nightfire: "Mum…"

Starfire: "I'm sorry little one, but it's getting late. You and I have to get some rest so we can be ready for a new day."

Nightfire protested for going to sleep, even at a young age, and started to cry. Starfire thought this is going to be difficult keeping a baby quiet until she come up with a way to calm Night down. She closed her eyes and started singing a lullaby, but this isn't the kind of lullaby everyone sings to their child. This is a Tamaranean lullaby Starfire's mother sang to her when she was little. This lullaby can keep even the noisiest of baby's asleep and it was calm and soothing, not like those folk songs Tamaraneans used. Nightfire stopped walling and listened to the lullaby that was so mesmerizing. She felt her eyelids were getting heavy and tried to wake up but the song has put her in a trance. After a few moments, Nightfire gave in and went into a deep sleep. Starfire finished the lullaby, looked, and smiled at Nightfire sleeping peacefully in her crib.

Starfire: "Good night my little Nightfire. Sweet dreams."

Starfire then went to her bed and put on her pajamas, careful not to wake up the baby. She then went to bed took one last look at Nightfire in her crib and went fast asleep. While she was sleeping, she dreamed about a possible future for her daughter, to be a strong, brave, courageous Titan. Indeed, the life she had with Robin is gone, but now a new life has been replaced. And that life is the love and caring of her new daughter, Tori "Nightfire" Anders.

* * *

**And that's the end of chapter eight. What a heart warming and touching chapter. I would like to thank all the following authors that made this chapter possible. StarryRavenFire, Jadedea, PoPdAfAb, Jncera, and Gothica13. Your inspirations has made me put a lot of work and effort to making this chapter. On the next chapter, the Titans are married, have children, and lives a happy life in Titans Tower. Please Review and Save Season Six!**


	9. Family Titans

**Yet a few more reviews for my story, though I'm kind of depressed that the hits counter reseted again. Thankfully, the staff was able to upgrade the hits, meaning that the stats will be permanent and there won't be any resets what so ever. Anyways, jalele stated that it was a cute chapter and that I'm an amazing writer. All I like to say is J, thank you for the complement. Although you don't have to tell me I'm a great writer. All it takes is a creative imagination and a lot of critical thinking on how to put it all together. Another author, my man LimpBizkit3030, reviewed me on the Doomed Titans story stated that he's enjoying Nightfire's Origins and can't wait to see the birth of Raven's and LM's baby. LB, hate to say this but this story is centered on Nightfire, so I can't put every little detail in this story. If I do that it will be a waist of time. But don't worry; on this chapter, I'm going to fast-forward it so you can read about the baby's birth and of coarse Raven and LM's wedding. ; - ) My final reviewer, Mini Black Raven, said that he liked my story. He also said that he wants the Teen Titans legacy to continue, even though he doesn't have cable. MBR, I'm glad you agree with me on this dilemma we're having, I just hope that you send a snail mail letter to Cartoon Network. I'm going to get to work on my real soon, just need to think of a way how to set it up right. Time to get on to chapter nine. In this chapter, the Titans are a family, literally.**

**Chapter Notes**

**As I stated before, there's going to be another fast forward with Terra and Beast Boy's wedding, Raven and LM's wedding, and of coarse the birth of another Titan.**

**Titans Ages**

**Starfire-19  
Cyborg-21  
Raven-19  
Beast Boy-17  
Terra-17 _(4 months pregnant)_  
LM-21  
Nightfire-10 months old  
Angel-7 months old**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Family Titans

After Nightfire was born; things have changed quite well for the team, as they become more of a family. Three months later after Nightfire's birth, Raven gave birth to a healthy baby girl herself. She had light gray skin, slivery white fuzz, light purple eyes, and a light blue chakra embedded on her forehead. LM loved the baby so much that he said that she looks just like an angel, hence Raven gave her the name Angela Morgado Roth, Angel for short. Two months after Angel's birth, the Raven and LM got married in a marriage temple in Azarath and people like Morpheus, Niobe, The Oracle, Seraph, Last Hope, and Arella were invited to the festivity. (I know what you're thinking, "Wait a second, Azarath was destroyed in the fourth season." Well this is my version of it so get use to it.) After the wedding, they spent their honeymoon on Azarath where Raven showed him the peace and tranquility of her home. A month later, Beast Boy and Terra soon got married in a chapel in Jump City and the Titans and the Doom Patrol were invited as well. Even Nightfire and Angel were at their wedding as well as Raven's and LM's wedding, though they were too young to remember it. The two newly weds then had their honeymoon in Africa, a home Beast Boy knows for a long time, and a week later when they were home, they spent the entire night together in Terra's bedroom. Two weeks later, Terra had some wonderful news to tell the team: she was pregnant. When she told them the news, Beast Boy immediately took care of Terra and be close to her when she needed some help. On her fourth month, the two soon to be parents went to the doctor's office to do an ultrasound test and the doctor was pleased to tell them that they are going to have a set of twins, no telling which gender they are. Terra was delighted to hear the news, but Beast Boy's face went completely white, knowing that he has to take care of two children meaning twice the torture. Ask for Starfire and Nightfire, they've been bonding closer like a mother and daughter should. What made it more interesting is that the Titans noticed that Night is growing faster then any earth baby. At three months, she began walking, at four months, she started floating, and at seven, she started to say a few words. Though she doesn't say them right, everyone knows what she means by it. Sometimes when the Titans go out to fight crime, Raven lets her happy and caring emotions out of Nevermore to take care of the babies.

* * *

At Titans Tower things are the way it should be, well except for the fact that they have children with them. Cyborg and Beast Boy, though they still can't mature mentally, were competing against each other in video games, Raven was sitting at her usual spot levitating a book for her to read and cradling Angel in her arms, LM was sitting next to her looking though papers about the kids futures, and Terra was at the kitchen area with Nightfire sitting on the table trying so hard to teach her how to say Terra's name.

Terra: "C'mon Nightfire, say Terra. I know you can do this. Repeat after me, Ter- ra."

Little Nightfire, who was wearing a baby blue T-shirt and a diaper and jet black hair that makes her look like a boy, listened to her and tried to say her name though her small mouth.

Baby Nightfire: "Te- Ter-"

Terra: "That's it, you almost got it. Just say the whole thing."

Baby Nightfire: "Ter Ter."

Terra sighed since the baby said her name wrong again for the sixth time.

Terra: "No Nightfire, it's Terra, Ter- ra."

Baby Nightfire: "Ter Ter."

Terra was getting real aggravated on it this time.

Terra: "No Terra."

Baby Nightfire: "Ter Ter! Ter Ter! Ter Ter!"

Nightfire began laughing on the name and was showing signs of her floating off the table. Terra, on the other hand, had her head down, had an anime nerve on her forehead, and steam coming out of her head. LM looked at Terra and was starting to giggle about it.

LM: "Don't feel so bad about it. At least Nightfire found a good nickname for you, Ter Ter."

LM started laughing his ass off. But Terra looked and LM in a very pissy mood and was ready to beat him severely.

Terra: "You say that name one more time and this will be the last day you'll ever live!"

Beast Boy, after hearing Terra's anger, paused the game and approached Terra, hoping to calm her down.

Beast Boy: "Easy there Terra, remember the babies."

Terra calmed down and looked at her husband with a generous smile.

Terra: "Sorry BB, I couldn't control my emotions so much since my pregnancy. It's just that Nightfire always messing up my name. I mean she said all of your names right but not mine."

Cyborg turned off the Gamestation and joined in on the conversation.

Cyborg: "Guess she likes saying your name that way. And it looks like Night's enjoying it."

Cyborg looked at Nightfire still giggling and floating around the team. Everyone couldn't resist but to look at a flying Tamaranean baby.

LM: "You know, it's hard to believe that even at a young age she begins flying around."

Raven: "It's an obvious fact that Tamranean newborn babies experience their first flight."

LM looked at his and Raven's baby, seeing those light purple eyes staring at them.

LM: "Speaking of babies, I can't believe how much our Angel has matured."

Raven: "What are you talking about?"

He looked at Raven to answer her question.

LM: "Well ever since she was born she didn't cry, not even a tear shedding down her cheek."

Raven: "That's because Angel and I have a mind link, meaning when two people are alike, they gain a power to link to each other's minds. This also means that whenever Angel wants something, she calls me through thought before she cries."

Rae then looked at Angle and treated her like any new mother would.

Raven: "Isn't that right my little darling?"

Raven then tickled Angel's little stomach and the baby giggled with joy, taking it as a yes. Raven couldn't help but smile at her little creation. But she was unaware of someone who came into the common room, listening in on her conversation.

Starfire: "Oh I wish I can have your ability Raven. My baby couldn't stop crying during the nights."

Everyone looked to where the voice was coming from and saw Starfire behind the doorway and walking down the steps. After giving birth to Nightfire, she was working out, training and exercising hard to get back into shape and into action. After a few months of diets and simulations, she was back to the way she was, well except her muscles seem a little toner then usual. Nightfire, who was still floating, looked at her mother and had a big smile on her face. She then flew straight to her with ramming speed and screamed her tiny lungs out.

Baby Nightfire: "MAMA!"

Starfire luckily caught Night and rocked her in her arms.

Starfire: "Hello my little bumgorf! Are you having fun with you aunts and uncles?"

Nightfire gave a small nod for yes but then felt a rumble in her tummy.

Baby Nightfire: "Mama, me ungry."

Starfire: "You're hungry little one? All right then, let's eat."

Starfire went to the kitchen, opened the fridge, and took out a gallon to milk and a temp baby bottle. She poured the milk into the bottle as the bottle heated itself up to the right temperature. She then places the plastic nipple into Nightfire's mouth and the baby started sucking it down her throat.

Starfire: "That's it, drink up Nightfire so you can grow big and strong just like your mother."

Starfire then walked down to where LM was sitting, still carrying Nightfire in her arms. She then noticed all kinds of papers on the table that say, "Jump City Nursery", "Jump City Elementary", "Jump City High", and "Jump City University". She then looked at LM for an explanation.

Starfire: "What are all these papers on the table?"

LM looked at the Tamranean, since she's a little curious about what's on the table.

LM: "These papers are registration forms for different schools in this city. Since the media found out that we have children, the mayor authorized us that we have to give them an education. Best option is to take them to a few schools while they grow up."

Starfire: "Why don't we give them an education here?"

LM: "I don't think playing video games count as an education Star."

Starfire: "I see, but maybe I can teach my daughter the culture and history of Tamaran."

LM: "You mean to tell me that you want to tutor Nightfire in the ways of Tamaran?"

Starfire nodded.

LM: "Well since she's your daughter and a half-breed as well, then I'll allow it."

Starfire smiled at the decision then looked at Nightfire with a delightful face.

Starfire: "Do you hear that Night, I'm going to teach you the rituals of my planet, Tamaran."

Nightfire looked at her mother oddly, not knowing what she means by a planet or Tamaran. Cyborg walked towards his two teammates.

Cyborg: "Starfire, I don't think she's too young to know about Tamaran just yet. Just wait until she's ready."

The hybrid then turned his head to LM, hoping to see if the papers are all finished.

Cyborg: "So LM, how are things going so far?"

LM: "Just about done Cy, I looked through all the credentials, the classes, and the activities for the kids. All I have to do is to call the principles of each school and make this official. Of course I need your help on this since I'm not pretty good with interviews and I'm pretty sure that the city would pay for the children's education. Ask for Beast Boy's and Terra's kids, well they have to arrange the education themselves right after the twins are born."

Cyborg: "Excellent work my man. You certainly have a way making something like this happen."

LM: "Yeah well, I try."

Cyborg: "Now the only thing we need to do is to give them their own rooms to sleep in. Anybody got any ideas on what rooms we can use."

LM: "Well Raven and I thought that Angel can use one of the guest rooms in the third floor, the same floor we're on, so she can come to us for help."

Terra: "Beast Boy and I agreed that the twins could have BB's old room, since he's going to move into my room."

The changeling looked at Cyborg and smiled.

Beast Boy: "And you said it was a stupid idea to buy a bunk bed in the first place."

The Hybrid just grumbled a little.

Cyborg: "Anyways, that leaves only Nightfire left without a room."

He looked at Starfire.

Cyborg: "Well Starfire, do you know a place in the Tower where Nightfire would sleep."

Starfire: "Sadly no. I want to find a perfect place for her to sleep in the Tower but I'm afraid that it's hard to find a room that's right for her."

Cyborg: "You have to pick a room a soon as possible. You can't let her sleep in your room in the crib forever."

Starfire: "I know…"

Raven: "I got an idea. Why don't you put her in Robin's room?"

Terra: "Good idea Raven. All it needs is a little redecorating, some painting, and we have to remove those newspaper clippings off the walls. They are very disturbing and cold if you know what I mean."

Starfire: "What? No! I cannot bring my daughter into Robin's room. Ever since we want to act like him, Robin stated that no one would enter his room without his permission. He also said that he doesn't want anyone touching his personal belongings in his room."

LM: "Starfire, Robin's dead and no one entered his room ever since. And besides, the place is collecting nothing but dust and spider webs for over a year now. Where else are you going to put Nightfire in huh?"

Starfire: "Uh… Well, you see…"

LM: "Thought so. Look, whether you like it or not, Robin's room is a perfect place for Nightfire to sleep in. You should know better that Robin's not coming back. And one way or another, you have to talk to your daughter about what happened to her father when she grows up."

Starfire bowed her head down after hearing what LM said and showed signs of a tear coming down her face.

Starfire: "That's something I'm afraid to do."

Nightfire finished drinking her milk as Starfire placed her daughter over her shoulder and patted her on the back, making her burp.

Starfire: "Now if you excuse me, I'm heading back to my room. Please knock on my door if you need anything."

Starfire then left the common room and headed to her room. The Titans then looked at LM and had sour looks on their faces while LM looked at them confused.

LM: "Was it something I said?"

* * *

Starfire was in her room sitting on her bed while Nightfire was sitting on the floor playing with her toys. The Tamranean still had thoughts in her head, thinking about what LM said, but still didn't like the fact she had to tell her daughter about what had happened to her friend and loved one. Just then, there came a knock at the door that startled Starfire.

Starfire: "Who is it?"

Raven: "It's Raven. You mind if I come in."

Starfire: "Sure, please enter if you wish."

The door slid sideways and Raven came in holding Angel in her arms.

Raven: "I hope you mind if we have a girl talk like we always do, besides Angel wants to play with Night before she takes a nap."

Starfire: "Of course, it's fine by me."

Raven approached where Nightfire's playing and set Angel next to her. She then went to where Starfire was and sit next to her on the bed. The two watch the two babies playing well together and sharing dolls. Ever since Angel was born, she and Nightfire became friends real fast and realized they are alike no matter how different they look. Raven kept looking at Angel and like what she saw.

Raven: "It's strange don't you think?"

Starfire: "Hmm?"

Raven: "When the Puppet King switched our bodies, we started to become close friends. And now our babies seem to become friends after they were born. Guess it kind of runs in the family right?"

Starfire: "Mmm…"

Raven looked at Starfire's face and noticed that she's not herself today.

Raven: "Are you O.K. Starfire?"

Star looked at her friend and gave off a small smile.

Starfire: "I'm fine Raven, why do you ask?"

Raven: "Because you seem quiet the whole time. Is there something wrong? If it's about Robin's room, I should let you know that we were trying to help."

Starfire: "It's not that, I already came up with the decision of letting my little one sleep in Robin's room before any of you came up with it. I thought I would wait for the moment to tell you. After all, a room is a room. It's just that what LM said is true. I have to tell Nightfire about what happened to her father when she grows up but I'm afraid of what her reaction would be like when I tell her the truth."

Raven: "You don't have to worry about it Starfire. Nightfire is still too young for her mind to develop the information."

Starfire: "But still, I'm scared about the consequences."

Starfire stood up and approached her nightstand where Robin's picture is. She picked up the picture and caressed the picture with her delicate hand.

Starfire: "I know Tim, Robin, more then any of you guys do. Sadly, Nightfire will never know about her father except for a picture. If I tell her the truth about what happened, she would be devastated. But what's more devastating is that I can't keep it a secret forever."

Raven understands on what she means. She once held on to a secret to her teammates her entire life. But when she told them the truth, they respect her and together stop Trigon from ruling the universe. Raven then stood up, approached Starfire, and placed her hand on Star's shoulder.

Raven: "I know how you feel keeping secrets, especially one like yours. I also know when Night starts growing up, she will wonder where's her father. If I were you, when your daughter starts asking questions, just start telling her a little bit about Robin. When the time is right, you tell the truth. I'm pretty sure that she'll take it well."

Starfire turned around and looked at Raven with a small smile on her face.

Starfire: "Thank you Raven, you are truly are a friend."

Starfire then walked to where Nightfire and Angel were playing and picked her daughter up with outstretched arms. Night looked at her mother and made a baby laugh and used her chubby arms to reach to Star's face.

Starfire: "When the time is right, I will tell my daughter the truth. But until then, it's for her own good."**

* * *

End of chapter nine. Such a heart warming and emotional chapter. On the next chapter, Nightfire's five and she learns how to fly for long periods of time with Starfire by her side. Please Review.**


	10. Learning to Fly

**Well, I'm back after a great Christmas break. I hope you're Christmas is as good as mine because I had a great time. Even though I didn't get the X-Box 360 because those things are too expensive and I don't have any room for another consol, but I got some great video games, DVD's, and CD's, especially the Teen Titans game for Game Boy Advance. I mean it's really good and I can't wait for the Teen Titans game for the X-Box, which I heard it's coming out on February. Now I went on a little delay as of late. Monday, I was halfway done on this story when my computer froze. I restarted my computer and tried to get back into Word but I found out that chapter 10, the one I was been doing, just got deleted. I was able to type everything back the way it is but I guess I made some spelling mistakes during then. If anyone notices any grammar errors or any past and present mix-ups, I would like to say I'm sorry, because I was in a hurry. Now let's get back to the story. Now I didn't get any reviews ever since I updated chapter 9, but the hits counter stated that I had over 250 hits for this story. So I would thank you guys for reading, but when you read this chapter, I need your reviews to see how I've been doing. Which reminds me, it's time to start chapter 9. This is Nightfire's first long flight in the city and Starfire's helping her. But when Night told her mother that her thought was to be with dad, Star couldn't help but remember the time when her daughter asked her the question.**

**Chapter Notes**

**When Starfire is teaching Nightfire how to fly, it's almost similar to when she was teaching Raven when their bodies were switched in the Teen Titans episode, "Switched". Also, Starfire will call her "nanny" Galfore, Nightfire's Grandfather. You'll find out why later on in the story. Plus, the main character of this new show, "Ben 10", is going to make an appearance. I saw the sneak peak of the show and I got to say, it's really great. But you know what, I got a funny feeling that it's going to replace Teen Titans sometime next year. Let's hope that all the letters everyone's sending will keep the Titans legacy strong.**

**Titans Ages**

**Starfire-24  
Cyborg-26  
Raven-24  
Beast Boy/Changeling-22  
Terra-22  
LM-26  
Nightfire-5  
Angel-4  
Beast Girl-3  
Terri-3**

**Flashbacks: _Italics_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or Ben 10.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Learning to Fly

Five years later, the Titans have gone through some drastic changes as of late. First of all, they decided to drop the Teen in Titans because they are no longer Teens anymore. Another thing is that most of the time, they would say their real names now that they have grown into adults and matured a little for their children. And speaking of children, Beast Boy, or Changeling now that he's no longer a boy, and Terra gave birth to two sets of twins, boy and girl. The baby girl had light green skin, pointy ears, and dark green hair on her head. But what makes her so unique is that her eyes almost look exactly like her mother's, a light blue color. Terra called her little daughter, Brenda Logan, but for Changeling, he calls her his little Beast Girl, hence the nickname. The boy had normal peachy skin, yellow hair that was starting to show green tips on his head, and aqua green eyes. The parents named their son, Ashton "Terri" Logan. For a few years, two of the Titans kids were starting to show signs of their powers. Nightfire was accidentally shooting small blue star bolts out of her little hands, since she thought that they were new toys. And Angel started levitating some toys to her to play with. The parents were worried about their children playing around with their powers and were afraid that they would destroy something if they grow without proper training. So they all decided to tutor their kids about controlling their special gifts. This is where our story takes place.

* * *

Outside Titans Tower, things have been going very smoothly ever since the Titans were teaching their kids about their powers. Raven and Angel were meditating and keeping their minds focused, LM was out of town doing some personal business, and Terra the Changeling were taking care of their children. Ask for Nightfire and Starfire, they were on top of the tower, beginning their flying lessons. Nightfire was wearing regular clothes like every other little girl and her jet black hair had grown down to her neck, but they were tied into pigtails thanks to her mother. Starfire's uniform has change dramatically since she's now an adult. She was wearing a purple jumpsuit from neck to toes with orange diamonds around her legs, metal plating around her neck and arms, and a pink fabric like cloth wrapped around her arms and elbows. She has also cut her long red hair short to make it look all motherly like but let the lines of red hair next to her face grow a little longer. Nightfire was looking down at the bottom of the Tower then looked up at the view of the city. She was getting nervous and Starfire could tell by the way she's acting.

Starfire: "What's wrong sweetie, you look a little worried."

Nightfire looked at her mother with confused eyes and stuttered something out of her mouth.

Young Nightfire: "I- I- I'm not sure if I'm ready to fly in the city mommy. I'm scared."

Starfire: You can't be scared Tori. You've been flying ever since you were a baby.

Young Nightfire: "Yeah but it's in the Tower and with little time. I never fly for a long period of time or fly outside of the Tower before in my life. I don't know what to do."

Starfire could tell that her daughter's afraid, so she does something like any other mother could do, comfort her daughter. She approached Nightfire, bending down with one knee, and looked at her daughter with a calm face.

Starfire: "Listen Nightfire, I could tell you are afraid of flying outside and I understand. When I was your age, I was worried about flying outside my home."

Young Nightfire: "Really?"

Starfire: "Yes. Sometimes I had doubt on flying. But my K'norfka, your grandfather, Galfore told me not to be afraid. He said to me that our emotions are linked to our Tamaranean powers and if we show any negativity, our powers won't work. If you can set aside your negative emotions and be positive, then you can control of your powers. Ever since he told me that, I remained positive with my powers and never show any bad feelings to anyone. There was this one time that I almost lost my powers when I was confused on what your father said to me. But I regained it as soon the he said his true feelings about me. What I'm saying is that you can't get your fear and doubt in the way. You must be positive no matter what in order to obtain the power that you hold deep inside you. Now do you understand?"

Nightfire listened to every word her mother said and answered it with a smile that matched Starfire's.

Young Nightfire: "Yes mommy, I understand."

Starfire: "Good. Now are you ready to fly?"

Young Nightfire: "Yes."

Starfire: "Excellent. Now remember everything I taught you. Close your eyes and think of something joyful. Think of something that makes you happy for a long time. And throw out any negative emotions you have inside, just think of nice, calm, warm, wonderful thoughts."

Nightfire nodded and closed her eyes, thinking of something that can keep her happy. Her feet then levitated off the ground and she floated a few feet above the rooftop of Titans Tower. She then opened her eyes and looked at her mother, feeling excited.

Young Nightfire: "I did it mommy! I did it!"

Starfire: "Don't get too excited Tori, we're not finished yet."

Starfire then lifted off the ground and was face to face with her daughter.

Starfire: "It's time we journey into the city. Now Nightfire, I want you to stay with me the whole itme during the flight. Remember to remain positive and keep your mind on the joyful thought and don't let go of it. Are you ready?"

Young Nightfire: "Ready!"

Starfire: "Good, now let's go!"

Both Starfire and Nightfire left the Tower and were flying over Jump City. After fifteen minutes, they stopped flying and hovered over the center of the city. Nightfire couldn't help but stare at awe at the Tower, buildings, streets, and people from where she is.

Young Nightfire: "Wow… I never noticed how wonderful the city is from this view."

Starfire: "It sure is a beauty isn't it? I never get tired of something so wondrous as this. Let's continue on."

Young Nightfire: "O.K. mommy."

They then continued flying over the streets as Nightfire smiled as she feels the wind on her face. Starfire looked at her daughter and could tell that she's enjoying it.

Starfire: "Now is this much better then being inside Cyborg's and LM's musty cars."

Young Nightfire: "Oh yes mommy, it is."

As they kept flying, Nighfire turned her head to the left and saw the shopping mall she and her mother always go to.

Young Nightfire: "There's the mall mommy!"

Starfire: "Indeed Tori. When you are fully ready to fly, we can go to the mall of shopping and back home without all that horrible traffic."

Both Nightfire and Starfire laughed at the thought as they continued flying. For another fifteen minutes, they were passing through the apartment complex district. They were soaring through and between the buildings when Nightfire stopped someone through the window. It was a boy she met at grade school a few months ago. The boy's name was Ben Tennyson and he's the same age as Nightfire. He had peach skin, brown messy hair, and yellow green like eyes that made him quite special to her. They quickly became friends as soon as he entered grade school. She decided to give Ben a surprising visit as she tapped on the glass. Ben, who was drawing a picture on his desk, heard something from the window. He turned his head to look at the window and jumped out of his seat when he saw Nightfire, his friend, floating outside his window. He didn't scream because he doesn't want to startle his parents in the other room, but he slowly approached Night, still in shock and in confusion. Once he got close to the window, Nightfire smiled and wave to him outside his room. Ben gave Night a nervous smile and gave off a stiff wave. Just as they were going to get to know one another, a certain mother interrupted the moment.

Starfire: "Tori "Nightfire" Anders!"

Nightfire quivered when she heard her full name. And she knows that whenever her mother said her full name, that means she's angry at her. She turned her head left and saw her mother floating next to her with a sour look on her.

Starfire: "I thought I told you to stay with me when we fly together. I thought I almost lost you!"

Nightfire looked down to the ground and felt upset about it.

Young Nightfire: "I'm sorry mommy. I was just saying hi to a friend of mine."

Starfire: "Do you have to say hi to someone when you're flying?"

Young Nightfire: "No."

Starfire: "Exactly. You'll meet with your friend tomorrow at school. Let us continue."

Starifre then flew away as Nightfire turned to look at Ben and waved goodbye. As she flew away, Ben kept starring at her and couldn't believe what he saw.

Young Ben: "Tori was right the whole time. Her mother really is a superhero alien!"

* * *

The sun was starting to set and after a long forty-five minutes around the city, Starfire and Nightfire arrived at Titans Tower and landed gently on the rooftop. Starfire clapped her hands at her daughter's accomplishment.

Starfire: "Very very good Tori. You did a wonderful job today."

Young Nightfire: "I did? I thought that I was going to screw it all up."

Starfire: "No you didn't sweetie. I told you that when you let go of your negative emotions and think of something that makes you completely happy, you could be able to control your powers. Please tell me, what was your joyful thought?"

Nightfire simply blushed when she heard that question and turned her head away.

Young Nightfire: "Mom! Do you really have to ask that question? I don't want to talk about it."

Starfire: "Oh but I must know, I am your mother. And as a mother, it is my duty to know everything my dear daughter is thinking. What were you thinking the whole time you were flying?"

Night looked at her mother and ready to answer her question.

Young Nightfire: "Do you really want to know?"

Starfire nodded with a lovely smile.

Young Nightfire: "I know it sounds crazy but… My joyful thought was to be with daddy for the very first time."

Starfire's smile quickly faded when she heard her daughter said the word, "daddy". She turned her head away and frowned as she remembered the first time her daughter wants to know about her father.

* * *

_Flashback… Two years ago…_

_Inside the commons room of Titans Tower, Starfire sitting on the wrap around sofa reading a magazine. Three-year-old Nightfire was sitting on the floor playing around with Silkie. The rest of the team was out along with their children doing their own thing. While Nightfire was having fun with her pet worm, there was something in her mind. Something that she kept from her mother for a while. Not sure how mom would react, she looked at her and started asking the question._

_Young Nightfire: "Mommy."_

_Starfire put away her magazine and looked at her daughter with gleaming eyes._

_Starfire: "Yes sweetie."_

_Young Nightfire: "There is something I've been wondering about. Can you please tell me where's daddy."_

_Starfire blinked her eyes in disbelief. She wasn't expecting her little girl to ask her about daddy, especially at a young age. She shook off the shock and tried to talk to her._

_Starfire: "Wh- Why do you ask that question Tori?"_

_Young Nightfire: "Because Angel, Brenda, and Ashton have their daddies, but I'm the only one who doesn't have one. Where is he? Did something bad happen to him?"_

_Starfire could tell that Night wanted an answer but she's afraid to say it. Nightfire was too young to know what really happened to his father and she'll de devastated when she tells her little daughter that her father, Robin, died. Suddenly, she came up with the idea. She remembered reading about earth's religion and she knows much about what happened when people die. So with confidence she looked at her daughter and smiled._

_Starfire: "Sit next to me Nightfire."_

_Nightfire put down Silkie, floated off the ground, and landed on the sofa next to her mother._

_Starfire: "You see Tori; there is a place the people on Earth called Heaven. In Heaven, there are many people that done so many good things in their lives. Some of those are warriors, inventors, and heroes like me and your aunts and uncles. In order for you to get to heaven, must be as good as you can and never be evil. But when you go to Heaven, you can never go back home. You have to remain there for a very long time."_

_Young Nightfire: "Is daddy in Heaven?"_

_Starfire: "Yes Nightfire, he's there. Your father was one of the most bravest and kindhearted person I ever laid eyes on. He made a big risk in saving me before and because of it; he went to Heaven for his act of courage."_

_Young Nightfire: "You think daddy should come back here to see me for the first time?"_

_Starfire: "I'm afraid not. When I mean no one will ever come back from Heaven, I mean it. But don't feel so sad about it, in Heaven, there are many people watching over us. Even right this minute, your father is watching you and is very proud of what you've become. I just want to let you know that no matter where you go, no matter what you do, no matter who you talk to, your dad will always be watching you."_

_Nightfire remained on the sofa listening to every word her mother said. She was sad that she will never see her father, but she was glad that he'd be watching over her. She then gave her mom an embracing hug, taking Star by surprise. Starfire then hugged back as they bond together like a mother and daughter should. After a few seconds, Nightfire started asking another question and still hugging._

_Young Nightfire: "Mommy."_

_Starfire: "Yes Tori."_

_Young Nightfire: "You think we will meet daddy soon?"_

_Starfire shed a tear down her cheek and answered her question._

_Starfire: "Of course sweetie, we'll see him again. Someday…"_

_End Flashback…_

* * *

Young Nightfire: "Mommy? Mommy? Mommy!"

Starfire snapped out of her flashback then looked at Nightfire that had a concerned look on her face.

Young Nightfire: "Are you feeling O.K.?"

Starfire: "Of course hon, I'm perfectly fine. Why did you ask?"

Young Nightfire: "Because you were trembling badly and there's a tear coming down your face."

Starfire realized it as she felt a line of water coming down her cheek. She quickly whipped it away and answered her daughter's question.

Starfire: "It's nothing Tori; I was just having some bad memories that's all."

Young Nightfire: "Is it about daddy?"

Star sighed.

Starfire: "Yes, it is."

Young Nightfire: "It's all right mommy. It's what you said to me. No matter what happens, daddy will always be watching us."

Starfire looked at her daughter and smiled at the thought of what she told her little girl two years ago.

Starfire: "Thank you honey, I appreciate it."

Star then looked at the sun and noticed it's slowly sinking halfway to the ocean.

Starfire: "Goodness, it's getting late. We should head back in before we miss dinner."

Young Nightfire: "Why bother? Dinner is going to be late."

Starfire: "And why do you ask that young lady?"

Young Nightfire: "Because Uncles Stone and Garfield are always fighting over it."

The two of them laughed at that joke then headed back in the Tower for something to eat.

* * *

**That's the end of the final chapter of the year. But don't worry, 2006 is going to be great when I add a few more stories into Fan Fiction, just as soon as I'm done with this and Doomed Titans. And don't think for a second that Nightfire's Origins is over by a long shot, I got more chapters in store. Including the next one, when Starfire gives Nightfire a bedtime story. I know it sounds cheesy but it's real good when I update it. Please Review and have a Happy New Year.**


	11. Bedtime Story

**It's been quite a while since I did another Nightfire's Origins chapter. Sorry it took so long but I've been busy trying to get through with the Doomed Titans chapters, which were too long for me to type. I respect all of you waiting so patiently for this. I hope you'll be patient until I get these chapters up in the neat future. Anyways, I still haven't got a review for this story in a long time, but I know that the hits counter is moving up more and more each day past so at least I know you're all reading it. I'm just hoping that someone would review me to see how my story is doing. Well let's hope I get a decent review or two after this chapter. On this chapter, Starfire gives her daughter a nice bedtime story. Unknowing to Nightfire's curiosity was that this story really happened.**

**Chapter Notes**

**The story of how Starfire and Robin met for the first time is different from the one shown on the season five episode, "Go!" Now I watched that episode a few weeks ago and it was great but I didn't like how Robin and Starfire met. I mean the two of them fighting each other isn't a way to start a relationship. But there's one thing that me and some authors on this Fan Fiction were right about, Starfire did kiss Robin for the first time to learn the Earth language. Score 1 for the authors! WOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans**

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Bedtime Story

Later in the night at Titans Tower and after a nice dinner, it was time for the Titan kids to go to bed. Normally, the Titans want their kids to go to sleep at nine, making it their own curfew for their children. Starfire was taking Nightfire to her daughter's room. Night was wearing dark blue PJs with a little picture of a bird on her left side of the long sleeve shirt and her pigtails were removed, letting her black hair go down to neck length. They approached the metal door with a name engraved on it saying _"Nightfire"_. The door opened as they entered the room that use to belong to Robin but has changed ever since Night moved in. Though everything remained the same, the punching bag was removed and all the newspaper clippings Robin collected were all taken off the wall. The walls were painted in a light turquoise blue color and the place was filled with toys and plushy dolls.

Starfire: "O.K. sweetie, time to go to bed."

Nightfire turned her head to her mother and protest.

Young Nightfire: "But mommy, why do I have to sleep early? You and the others stay up late."

Star looked at her daughter and tried to reason with her.

Starfire: "That's because we're adults and heroes Tori. As adults we would sleep late whenever we feel like it. And even if we sleep, the alarm will sound at the middle of the late night and we have to wake up to save our city. Besides, your too young to sleep late and you have school tomorrow. You don't want to stay up late and sleep in class the next day, do you?"

Nightfire bowed her head down and sighed.

Young Nightfire: "No…"

Starfire could tell that Night was beginning to get aggravated, so she placed her hand on her daughter's shoulder.

Starfire: "Don't worry dear; you might be young but when you grow up, you can stay up whenever you like."

Nightfire looked at her mother and her face was brightening up.

Young Nightfire: "Really, then I can do whatever I want during the late nights and beat Uncle Garfield at video games?"

Star chuckled a bit and remembered last year that Nightfire started playing video games with Changeling and won. She was definitely daddy's little girl.

Starfire: "Yes, you can do whatever you want in the late hours, but I'm afraid that Logan's going to be too old to play games with you. Come on, it's time for you to go to sleep."

Nightfire hurried to her bed that was placed between the window and the dresser that had a lamp and the picture of Robin and jumped right on it. Star approached her loving daughter and draped the bed sheets over her. Night then looked at her mother's gleaming green eyes and asked for a favor.

Young Nightfire: "Mommy, can you please read me a bedtime story?"

Starfire: "A bedtime story? Sweetie, you're five years old. Don't you think you're a little old for that?"

Young Nightfire: "But mommy, I never get tired of those stories you read to me every night."

Starfire: "But that was three years ago and I always tell the same stories over and over again. Shouldn't you-"

Young Nightfire: "Pleeeeaaaase… Just one more story."

Starfire sighed and gave up.

Starfire: "All right, one more but that's it."

Young Nightfire: "Yippy!"

Starfire: "O.K., what story do you want me to tell."

Young Nightfire: "The one about The Princess from Space and the Knight on Earth."

Starfire turned her head away knowing what Nightfire meant. What Night didn't know is that the story about the space princess and the Earth knight really happened between Starfire and Robin. She decided to suck it all up and looked at her daughter.

Starfire: "Sure sweetie, I tell you that story."

Nightfire jumped up and down in delight just as Starfire moved a chair out of Night's desk and placed it next to her bed. Star sat on her chair and started telling her story while Nightfire listened in.

Starfire: "Once upon a time, on a planet far far away, lived a beautiful and kindhearted princess. She was born in the arms or royalty and gifted with amazing powers and flight. She had everything she ever wanted, a family that loved her, the respect of the people on her planet, and a perfectly wonderful life. Then one day, something happened that changed her life forever. When she was sixteen, she was told that she was going to be wed by a prince of another planet. Sadly, she didn't like the idea of marrying to another person, even though its part of her family tradition to marry a member of a royal family on hers or another's planet. She can't marry this prince because she doesn't know anything about him and she believes that he doesn't love her but her royalties. She doesn't want a guy like him; she wants to be in love with someone that cares for her not on the outside, but on the inside. Then on the day that she must journey to a distant planet and learn about its customs, she heard of a planet that's filled with different cultures and wonderful traditions. That planet is called Earth. So she left her home planet and moved to Earth to begin learning about its civilization. She was quite fascinated about Earth's culture and ethnic backgrounds when she arrived but she was confused about the language the people are speaking since she only spoke in her native tongue. Then on one night, while she roaming down the streets she was ambushed by a group of bad people. She tried her best to fight back but they were too strong for her to stop. The princess thought her life's going to end until he came. A brave a handsome knight of Earth came to the aid of the princess, stopped the bad group of people and saved her life. She wanted to say thank you to her savior but she didn't speak his earthly language. So she had an idea, she gently places her lips on the knight's own and within seconds learned the proper language. When she finally said thank you, both the knight and the princess became fast friends. The knight then took her a group of people that are different just like her and together they fight criminals, battle monsters, and save innocent lives from the forces of evil. For the first time in her life, the princess felt like she belonged and she was happy about it. She also fell in love with the knight as he fell in love with her. They wanted to get married, have children, and live together forever. But something tragic happened that changed the princess's life. The knight was seriously hurt after risking his life to save the princess and had to go to heaven, never to return to his love. The princess was saddened at what happened and she could not go on without him. But when she thought she lost a life, she gained another. For months later, she was given a gift of a beautiful baby girl."

Starfire stopped when she realized her daughter was fast asleep with her head on her pillow. She didn't want to wake up her little girl so she started whispering the rest of the story.

Starfire: "And she named her bundle of joy Nightfire and together they lived happily ever after. The end…"

She got up off her seat, approached Nightfire's bed and moved the blanket to cover the rest of Night's body. She then kissed her daughter on the forehead and whispered something in her ear.

Starfire: "Nighty night my dear daughter, sleep tight."

She left Night's bed and was about to leave the room only to stop and look at something on the desk. There was a piece of paper sitting on top of the desk that showed a colored picture Nightfire did during the weekend. Starfire approached the desk, picked up the paper, and was amazed at what it is. It was a picture of the entire Titan family. There was Cyborg, Terra, Beast Boy, Raven, LM, Angel, Beast Girl, Terri, Starfire, and Nightfire and it showed Jump City and Titans Tower showing in the background. There were names under each Titan and kid, especially the one under Terra that reads Aunt Ter Ter. Starfire couldn't help but giggle at that name since her daughter called Terra that name. But what made it more unique was above the Titans and the kids were Robin wearing his uniform and angel wings. Starfire told her daughter a little bit about Heaven, she even said that when person goes to Heaven they earned their white wings and soar through the sky. She was quite proud at what her daughter drew, even though a child did it, but it was drawn by heart. In fact, she was so pleased at what her daughter did that she's decided to put it in a special place. So she left Nightfire's room holding the picture in her hand.

* * *

Down in the Tower's basement, Starfire was looking for something in the stack of boxes. All the boxes within the basement contained many great memories of the Titans from the very beginning to now. Stuff like old broken weapons LM once used, a bunch of old books that Raven didn't need anymore, spare parts and chips Cyborg stores just in case, and all the broken communicators during the fight with the Brotherhood of Evil. There was another box was all of the evidence from Slade with a notice on the top saying _"Slade Evidence. Do not open."_ After the whole Haunted incident, the Titans wouldn't take any chances of risking another life after one sniff on Slade's mask. But the one box she found and took out of the top stack was the one labeled, "Nightfire's Memories." She opened the lid and it was filled with photographs of Starfire and Nightfire in many vacations and at the Tower and painted and drawn pictures of the entire family and Night's dad. She always placed all the pictures in this box so that when Nightfire's grows older, she will opened the box and look back at what she done over the years. She placed the drawn picture into the box, closed the lid, and placed it back to where it belonged. Unknown to the Tamaranean was that someone was watching from upstairs.

Terra: "Another piece of memory of Nightfire's life?"

Starfire looked up and saw Terra wearing a pink silk nightgown halfway down the steps.

Starfire: "Terra? You startled me. What are you doing here?"

Terra: "I was just going to get a cappuccino in the kitchen to help me calm my nerves. That was until I heard some noises coming from down here and I guess I known what is was. You want to join me?"

Starfire couldn't help but nodded when she remembered she drank that warm light brown liquid for the first time when she was twenty.

* * *

In the living room kitchen, both Starfire and Terra were sitting at the counter drinking with their cappuccinos on the table. Starfire kept looking at Terra and could tell that Terra has changed a lot ever since she gave birth to the twins. At a young age of twenty-two, her body took up a more mature look. Her arms and legs had firmed and shapely, her waist was slim and athletic, and her breasts were round and ripe. She then looked at Terra's face and saw her face looked a little adult like and her blonde hair had grown a little. But what she noticed was there were dark circles at the bottom of her eyes.

Starfire: "Looks like you were busy trying to calm the kids down."

Terra took a sip from her cup.

Terra: "You think. Those two were complete monsters, always full of too much energy, and never ran out of it. I mean I was happy when I was having twins, but with them growing it's getting tougher and tougher to control them. I swear they are acting more like Garfield everyday. I don't know how you and Raven control your children."

Starfire took a sip from her cup.

Starfire: "Oh it's no problem. All you need to do is to give them as much love and caring as you can."

Terra: "But I gave them enough love and caring all week. I think the only thing I haven't given them is a belt to their behinds. So how are you and Nightfire doing? You're getting along well?"

Starfire: "Oh… We are doing great together. Why just today, we flew around the city and it was Nightfire's first time."

Terra: "Really? That sounds nice."

They both take sip from their mugs.

Starfire: "Yeah. And just this night, I told Night her final bedtime story. She wanted to hear the story of The Princess from Space and the Knight on Earth, she always liked that one when she was young. But every time I tell her that story it always gives me bad memories in the past."

Terra: "You mean that the story actually happened between you and Robin."

Starfire just turned her head away, trying to hold back a tear that was coming out.

Starfire: "Yes."

Terra: "Kori, I'm quite surprised at the sacrifices you've been doing for your daughter but you can't leave her in the dark about her father. She has to know the truth!"

Star sipped again.

Starfire: "I know, I know. It's just that I don't want to talk to her about it yet. She has a young life ahead of her and I don't want her to waste it crying and yelling it."

Terra: "But-"

Star took another sip and looked at Terra.

Starfire: "Look, I'm telling you like I told everyone else. When the time comes, I will tell Tori what happened to her father."

Terra sighed.

Terra: "It's your choice Star. But sooner or later, you have to tell her."

Terra finished drinking her cappuccinos and walked into the kitchen to place the cup, plate, and spoon in the sink. She then left the kitchen and headed to the exit.

Terra: "It's getting late, I should get some sleep. You should get some too Starfire, you look a little tired."

Starfire: "Yes Terra, I shall do that right after I wash the dishes."

Terra: "All right. Goodnight."

Starfire: "Pleasant Snorvax, Ter Ter."

Terra got a little shook up after hearing that name and then left the living room just as Starfire took her last sip of the drink. She then moved to the sink and started washing the cups, plates, and spoons. While she was doing that, she started talking to herself.

Starfire: "Sooner or later, I'll tell her. But until then, she must never know what happened."

* * *

**End of chapter eleven. Quite touching don't you think. I know it's different from the Go! Episode but I did this on the last chapter of Nightfire long before the episode started. I mean the producers should've thought about putting Go! As the very first episode on Season One, that way we won't guess at how the Titans got together. But it's their idea so I don't blame them. Getting back on track, on the next chapter, a few more years have passed and Nightfire follow his father's footsteps as she trains to be a karate expert with the help of the True Master. Please Review.**


	12. Nightfire’s Path

**Well, I'm back. Sorry about the long delay, but there were two things that caused this update to be postponed. One, I've been writing these long chapters for Doomed Titans, which I got to tell you is real frustrating. And two, the administration removed Doomed Titans from my profile and suspended me for a week. They said that my story is breaking most of the guidelines, which let me remind you I never broke any rules. They state that I'm using a script format, that my story is interactive, I have a real person in it, and I'm placing comments between my stories. Just to let the administration know that I'm not making any mistake what so ever. Like LM, my character on Doomed Titans, Alexander Kelly, was a person I made up and not a real person. My story was never interactive to begin with. And the way I write my story with the names of characters next to the sentence and those little parenthesis between the name of the characters and the sentence is because it is much quicker, easier, and the people will understand it better then the quote marks and paragraphs other authors always writing. I've been doing this type of writing for over a year and no one haven't remove any of my stories and now this happens? And at one of my most popular stories yet? I AM OUTRAGED! But that's all in the past right now. I revamped my story and made a few improvements to make it a little more story oriented. Let's hope that the Administrators don't remove it this time. Now on to the story, I've got two reviews from T.v-aholic and LimpBizkit3030 and they said that they like my story and told me to update it as soon as possible. Well for your viewing pleasure, here's chapter 12. The Titan Kids have grown a little older and now they were beginning their training by their parents. But for Nightfire, she wants to do her combat training from the very teacher Robin had in his Titan days, The True Master.**

**Chapter Notes**

**Chui-Hui from the Teen Titan episode, "The Quest" will make an appearance, including the monks from Teen Titans Go comic, Issue 22.**

**Titans Ages**

**Starfire-27  
****Cyborg-29  
****Raven-26  
****Beast Boy/Changeling-25  
****Terra-25  
****LM-29  
****Nightfire-8  
****Angel-7  
****Beast Girl-6  
****Terri-6**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans**

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Nightfire's Path

Three years later the Titan's children all have different powers and abilities, including Beast Girl and Terri. Like her father, Beast Girl can change into many animals, but she can also change into mythical creatures that only existed in fairy tales and inanimate objects to blend right in to the environment and get closer to the enemy. Terri's power is that he can move the earth in many ways just like his mother. But he also gained a new ability, the power to control water. Once he gets close to a river, beach, or a sink, he can use power to raise the water and then shape it in many forms to take down the criminals. When the kids grew older, it was time for the parents to begin their training. Changeling and Terra were teaching the twins on how to control their powers, especially Terri. Raven and LM were teaching their daughter on controlling her emotions, learning telekinesis, and martial arts lessons. And Nightfire was learning two different things from two different teachers, Starfire on flying and star bolt practice, and her grandfather on earth, Bruce Wayne A.K.A. Batman, on the fields of martial arts. Then one day, she heard about The True Master and was told that her father visited her to finish his training. Since she wants to follow her family's footsteps, she decided to head toward the ancient land and journey to the top of the mountain to find this master. Her mother protested the idea since Robin left her to start his training, but she had no choice since her daughter's beginning to act like her father. So she told her daughter to be safe and Nightfire began her quest to seek and train with the True Master. Which brings us to this part of the story.

* * *

On top of the highest mountain in a sacred land, lay a Japanese temple that was far away from human contact. This temple belonged to an old teacher with sheer wisdom, the True Master. Inside the temple a young girl was in the middle of a darkened room with lanterns hanging from above her and leaving only a small amount of light illuminating the area. She was in a karate stance with her wooden staff gripped between her two hands and a blindfold covering her eyes. By the look of her orange skin and jet black, ponytail hair, this girl was a young Nightfire. After all the hardships she went through in her journey, and long walk on the mountains without flying up, the battle against the Bear, Snake, and Monkey Guardians, she had finally made it to where she would meet the True Master and began her training. She had spent almost a month practicing and perfecting all her moves and skills and as each day pass by, the lessons grow tougher and tougher. Right now, she's doing a test to not trust her eyes or ears, but to trust her senses entirely. Suddenly, she felt a presence nearby as she tightened her staff for the attack. Out from the shadows, a monk came from behind her holding a kendo stick. He was about to swing it to the left of Night's waist but she jumped up and over him with acrobatic skills and landed right in front of him. The monk turned around and charged at her with an attempted swing to the head. Nightfire was able to block it off in a kneeling stance and use her leg to side sweep the monk's own legs. He saw it coming as he jumped up and away from the sweep and landed a few feet away from her. Nightfire then smiled as she lunged herself at the monk with her staff as support height and kicked him straight in the chest. He was sent flying to a wall the same time Night landed on floor. She thought that its over but she's wrong. From out of the shadows to the right, another monk came rushing in with two Sais in each hand. He spun them around his wrists and made a few strikes in many directions. Nightfire turned to the right and twisted her staff left to right to avoid the pointy ends of the Sais. The monk then used his Sais to strike the half-breed's shoulders at the same time. Night avoided the attack and used her staff to block both Sais and lift them out of his hands. She then tossed her staff in the air and uppercut him on the chin. He lay on the ground as Nightfire grabbed her staff, spun, and pointed at his face. She thought she was finished with the lesson, but she was foolish. From out of the blue, the third monk appeared from the left and air kicked her to her side. She was flown halfway to the room, dropping her wooden staff, handstand with one hand, and flipped back to the ground. She positioned herself in a well bend karate stance and waited for the monks to charge in and attack with hand-to-hand combat. And so they did. Two monks came to both sides, one with a sidekick and the other with a back kick. Night simply sweep blocked them both and proceeded to jump up and double kick them in both directions. The third monk came in and performed a jump kick, but the half-breed swiftly grab the monk in mid kick and lift flip him to the other side. The monk on the left made some high low punches in every direction, which Nightfire blocked them all in many ways. She then blocked the final punch, moved her arms as a snake block, jabbed him below the arm, and took him down to the side. While the girl was distracted, the monk on the right immediately made a double punch. Though being blindfolded, Nightfire sensed it coming so she turned around and double outside block the two punches. Immediately she grabbed the monk, tripped him to the ground, and punched him in the chest while he was on the floor. The third monk that landed behind her ran up to her and did a roundhouse front kick to the back of her head. However, Night jump flipped over the monk, landed on her hands, and somersaulted over to the wooden staff to grab it. She landed on her feet the same time the monk charged in with a series of punches and kicks. She blocked half of them with her staff and avoided the other half. He then did another roundhouse, only it was in back kick form, and sent his foot straight into Night's cranium. But she quickly ducked down, giving her the opening she needs. She stretched her staff to trip the back, or front now, of the monk's foot, sending him falling to the floor face first. He rolled on his back and was about to get up only to be introduced by the front end of Nightfire's wooden staff. Just as the battle was finished, there were a few claps echoing in the room.

Chui-Hui: "That's enough."

The walls slowly opened, revealing papered windows illuminating some of the sunlight outside. All three monks stopped, got up from the floor, and bowed to the person that was coming out. Nightfire lowered her staff and removed the blindfold over her blue eyes. She turned her head to the right and saw a small elderly woman walking to her with a cane in her hands. This woman is known as Chui-Hui, A.K.A. The True Master. Though she does look old, she is very wise and confident. She looked up at her student with a gleaming smile.

Chui-Hui: "Very good my dear. You're skills have improved so well."

Nightfire smiled at her success, but Chui smile turned into a frown.

Chui-Hui: "But you were getting cocky during your battle and you got your guard down."

Nightfire soon frowned and hung her head down. She then lifted her head up and tried to reason with her teacher.

Kid Nightfire: "But I was able to come back up and continue the fight right?"

Chui-Hui: "Yes, but you must be alert at all times. A fighter mustn't let their guard down in the middle of a battle and you should know that better then anyone else in this dojo."

Kid Nightfire: "I'm sorry True Master, it will never happen again."

Chui-Hui: "Pray it won't deary. I think it's time that you and I have a little talk. Come, this way."

Nightfire sighed as she realized that this is going to be another one of those talks about honor and trust, blah, blah, blah… She gave her staff to one of the monks and proceeded to Chui's office.

* * *

Inside the office, Night was kneeling at the short table with a cup of tea sitting in front of her. Chui-Hui was standing outside the balcony area outside the office, looking at the view of the mountains. The calm winds blowing on the wind chimes making the room peaceful at times as the indoor fountain filled with stones made the room calm when the bamboo lever made a clank noise every time the water in the tube is filled to the brink. Nightfire kept looking at the True Master then back at the cup of tea a couple of times, waiting to hear her speak. She then picked up the cup and began sipping, only to hear Chui speak to her.

Chui-Hui: "When you first came here, I expected many great things in you. You were brave, determine, and able to keep fighting and never give up. It sort of reminds me of your father on his visit."

Nightfire placed her cup down and looked at the True Master that was still gazing at the view.

Kid Nightfire: "Gee, thanks Master. I guess I have most of my dad's genes."

Chui-Hui: "However, there's a difference between you and him."

_clank…_

Kid Nightfire: "What do you mean?"

Chui turned around to look at her student and walked directly towards the table.

Chui-Hui: "For one reason, even though you focused on you're opponent, you seem to have been distracted."

Kid Nightfire: "What? Me? Distracted? How can you tell that I was distracted in a middle of a fight?"

Chui sat down on the opposite end of the table and continued the conversation with Nightfire.

Chui-Hui: "I can tell that because of the way you move your body, all the reactions you performed, and the emotions deep inside you. So tell me, what is it that's distracting you?"

Kid Nightfire: "It's nothing really master, I'm a little preoccupied that's all."

Chui-Hui: "You don't seem preoccupied. Are you feeling a little homesick? Getting a little frustrated of all the tests I give you? Or is it that it has something to do with your mother?"

_clank…_

Nightfire's heart skipped a beep as she lowered her head. She hasn't seen her mother since she left the Tower and began the journey to see the True Master. Chui saw Night's expression and continued talking to her.

Chui-Hui: "I see. Guess you've been missing your mother for a while and you want to see her again. Perhaps you should talk to me about your mother since you never said anything about her."

Nightfire didn't want to talk about her family but she had no choice since she's talking to the True Master. She looked up and started her talk about her mother.

_clank…_

Kid Nightfire: "Well, once my mother was once a nice kind woman when I was little. But now that I'm growing up, she is being strict at me, telling me what to do, not leaving without her by my side. In fact, before I left the Tower to go on this quest to meet you, my mother protested on me leaving and told me to stay home to continue my training."

Chui-Hui: "How so?"

Kid Nightfire: "She told me that when my father, Robin, left she was worried sick about him being with you for how long. She also said that she and her friends dressed up as Robin and made complete idiots of themselves. A little hilarious if I do say so myself. But the real reason why she wants me to stay is because she's afraid of loosing me just like dad."

_clank…_

Kid Nightfire: "You see Master, my father was gone before I was born and he went to Heaven, never to come back again. And because of it, only my mother and I are the only two people left in the Anders family. We were always happy together and I look up to her like a good friend more then a mom. But I can tell that deep down inside, she feels so sad. Every time I talked about dad, she would cry silently to herself so my aunts and uncles wouldn't notice. But I too feel sad that dad's not here as well. If he were here, then he would've seen me take my first steps or speak my first words. He should be training me to fight instead of Grandpa Bruce and mommy would've been happy and she would never feel upset."

A tear came down Night's right cheek as she turned her head to the side to hide it.

_clank…_

Chui could tell that her student is sad yet angry at the same time, so she thought it was time to give her a little word of wisdom.

Chui-Hui: "Tori, will you do anything to see your father?"

Night looked straight at the True Master and was a little dumbfounded.

Kid Nightfire: "Huh?"

Chui-Hui: "Answer the question Tori. Will you do anything to see your father?"

Kid Nightfire: "Uh… Yeah, I guess so. Why did you ask?"

Chui-Hui: "Because you're not the only one on this planet. In my lifetime, there are many people, mostly my students, that will do anything in their power to get back what was rightfully lost. Sometimes they would sacrifice a small thing or their very lives to bring back a certain object or the very person they missed for so long. I can tell that they want to see someone by looking at their eyes and you my dear, match that description. Those eyes tell me that you're determined, strong minded, and the kind of person that would risk everything dear to her to see someone she never knew existed. You said that you want to see your father for the first time. You also said that your mother didn't want you to journey and to train here with me, but you went anyways. What you're doing is walking your own path."

_clank…_

Chui-Hui: "You see my student, there are many paths many people make. Some paths more darker then others, but other paths lead people to bigger and better things in life, doing something good, or they are destined to be what they want to be. The path your taking is the one that can bring you father back to your world."

Kid Nightfire: "Really? Gee, I didn't know about that. But please tell me, what's going to happen? How am I going to bring my dad back?"

The True Master simply stood up from the table and walked towards Nightfire still kneeling.

_clank…_

Chui-Hui: "Unfortunately my dear child, I can't tell you how to bring your dad back. It is your choice to take this path and your decision on what part of the path you take. Stand up my child."

Kid Nightfire did that just as the same time Chui placed her cane on top of the half-breed's shoulder.

Chui-Hui: "This is your path Nightfire, your choice, your destiny. Whatever you do, don't let go of that path you're walking on. If you do that, then you'll never get a chance to see your father for the first time. You must remain on that path and never turn your back against it."

Kid Nightfire: "But, how can bring my dad back if I don't know when or where it will happen?"

_clank…_

Chui-Hui: "You'll know in time student. But now, in order to continue down the path you must train."

Nightfire's curious and naïve expression has turned into both shock and surprise.

Kid Nightfire: "Train! But I thought-"

Chui-Hui: "Now Nightfire, just because you and I had a little talk doesn't mean that your training would end this early. River Guardian!"

Suddenly a wall on the other end of the balcony burst open which gave a young Night jump. What she saw made her stare in disbelief. There was a big brown bear around the ruin wall wearing Japanese battle armor and was standing up on its two hind legs.

River Guardian: "Yes True Master."

Chui-Hui: "I think it's time to teach this student a little lesson on physical fighting. Don't you worry about office damage, I'm kind of interested on this event the people outside this temple call, a street fight."

River Guardian: "As you wish."

The River Guardian cracked its claw knuckles and positioned itself ready for a real battle. Nightfire, on the other hand stood there completely scared out of her wits as she positioned herself ready for the fight of her life.

Kid Nightfire: "Ah man… I wish I should've listened to my mom when I had the chance."

_clank…_

* * *

**End of chapter twelve. Man, that chapter had a little words of wisdom from the True Master. I know it doesn't mean much, but you'll know in later chapters. Now on the next chapter, Both Starfire and Nightfire go on a trip to Tamaran and there are more secrets that Nightfire doesn't know about. Please Review.**


	13. Tamaranean Visit

**Well things have been going really well on this story as of late, my hits counter is up to almost 1,000 hits and I like it that everyone appreciates what I'm doing. I also got a review from T.v-aholic saying that I need to update cause it's getting really interesting. Well T, since you asked nicely, here comes chapter thirteen of Nightfire's Origins. Through the spring break vacation, Starfire and Nightfire take a little trip to Tamaran and were going to stay for a few days. While Night continues with her training, Starfire has to visit the grave of her long lost family. But during this trip, she's keeping a few more secrets from her beloved daughter.**

**Chapter Notes**

**You'll get to see places of Tamaran from the Teen Titans Episode, "Betrothed". Galfore, Starfire's "nanny" will also make an appearance on this chapter. One thing that was in my mind after watching the episode is where were Starfire's parents the whole time? I've been doing some thinking for a few months and came up with a perfect solution to write in this chapter. When you read, you'll know what happened the Star's mom and dad.**

**Titans Age**

**Starfire-29  
Cyborg-31  
Raven-28  
Beast Boy/Changeling-27  
Terra-27  
LM-31  
Nightfire-10  
Angel-9  
Beast Girl-8  
Terri-8**

**Flashbacks: _Italics_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Tamaranean Visit

Though Night didn't appreciate being tested in the most torturing ways, she managed the complete her training for a full three months. However, when she returned home, there was a long talk between her and her mother. And that part she didn't like. In fact, Night got suspended for two weeks without going out except for school. A punishment she was willing to accept. Two more years later, the Titans kids were able to control their powers and now they start training for their teamwork. This type of training involves trust, bravery, and the combination of each other's powers and abilities to defeat their most toughest enemies they would face in the near future. Since they've been good friends with each other when they were little, they know how to work together as a team. One day, their parents told them that when they leave, their children would take their place as the new Titans. The children were a little scared being Titans without their parents, but they feel a little confident that when it's their time, they're going to protect the very city their moms and dads defended all these years. Now it's Spring Break and with no school and no training for a week, the Titan kids are happy to get a long deserve vacation. But while Angel, Beast Girl, and Terri are out with their parents, Nightfire is going somewhere she wishes she wouldn't go.

* * *

Kid Nightfire: "But mom! I don't want to go to Tamaran!"

Starfire simply sighed as she and her daughter are flying to her home planet, Tamaran. She was so lucky that Cyborg let her borrow the T-Ship to take them through space since she doesn't know if Night can breath the thin air of the galaxy. Though she couldn't take listening to her daughter becoming very moody as of late. Ever since she said that they're going to Tamaran for Spring Break, Night didn't like the fact that she has to go too. She even tried to convince Night to come, but she protested on the idea. She couldn't believe that her very daughter is acting more like her father, always jumping to conclusions and arguing a whole lot. After the last few days of failure she made her come. Cause if Nightfire doesn't go with her mother to Tamaran, she would be grounded for a month with no T.V., no video games, and no trips to the mall. So this is where they are, in the T-Ship with Nightfire sitting and complaining the whole way in one compartment and Starfire shaking her head as she placed her hand on her orange forehead in another. The two had headsets on so they can communication with each other via comm. channels.

Starfire: "Now Nightfire, you know very well that we have to go to Tamaran, even during your Spring Break. You haven't been there ever since you were little and I think its time you should revisit your roots."

Kid Nightfire: "But this sucks. I mean look, Angela's parents are taking her to Azarath, Brenda and Ashton's parents are taking them to Africa, and Cyborg's going to be in Steel City hanging out with his girlfriend. But me, I get stuck in this rust bucket going to some deserted, barren, wasteland of a planet."

Starfire: "Tamaran isn't a wasteland sweetie, it's a part of your heritage and you have to take part of it."

Kid Nightfire: "My heritage? Mom, the last time I was there you and practically everyone else at the dining room ate like a bunch of cannibals, then there was this loud horrible music playing from the weird bagpipes, and the time when I can't tell what's a piece of furniture or what's alive."

Starfire: "O.K. so maybe most of that heritage is a little weird, but that's the way we Tamaraneans live and you know it. Besides, you'll get your chance to see your grandfather, Galfore, again!"

Kid Nightfire: "For your information mom, I'm a half breed, not full blooded like you. And secondly, Grandpa Galfore acts like the Tamaranean version of Adolph Hitler."

Starfire: "Tori "Nightfire" Anders!"

Kid Nightfire: "Well he is! He's always barking out orders to his people and giving them world peace when they darn well know his men are conquering another planet from far away."

Starfire: "Now Tori, just because he is the grand ruler of Tamaran doesn't mean he is abusing his power over his people. He is still your grandfather, so you have to be nice to him. So don't tell him he's an ego statistic dictator."

Kid Nightfire: **sigh** "Fine, whatever!"

Starfire lifted her head up to the night stars and rolled her eyes upward, knowing that her daughter is going to be hard to handle.

* * *

The rest of the trip was really quiet until they've reached to a planet that was covered in a white plains and pink lines and spots. That planet is known as Tamaran, Starfire's home planet. After hovering above the desert like planet covered in sand and cliffs, they made it to a city/palace on the top and embedded on one of the mountains. When they slowly landed on the launch pad, the two compartment doors opened up and both the mother and daughter got out and walked to the main entrance. When they were halfway, the huge metallic entrance doors opened and four Tamaranean guards walked followed by a big behemoth of a man. He was quite muscular, balding long red hair, a long red beard, a scar on his right eye, and a bad left eye. Even though he was showing sings of old age with streaks of gray blending with the red color on his hair and beard, he was still very strong willed and vigilant. Just as Starfire and Nightfire took a good look at this big fella, they found out who he it. Star gave out the warmest of smiles and rocketed off the ground to give this man an embracing warm hug.

Starfire: "Galfore!"

Galfore: "Whoa… Hello there princess Koriand'r. It's been a while since you came to Tamaran. You change a lot since your last visit. Look at you hair; it's so short and beautiful."

Starfire let go of the hug and smiled while she combed her hair with her left hand.

Starfire: "Thanks, but I was thinking letting my hair grow longer in the near future. Make it look like its on fire or something."

Galfore: "No matter how you look, you will always be my little bumgorf."

Without a warning, Galfore grabbed her and tickled her to death. Star laughed like a hyena as she tried to talk.

Starfire: "Ha ha ha ha… Stop it… he he he he… Galfore… ha ha ha ha… I can't… ha ha ha ha… breath!"

Galfore stopped tickling Starfire and placed her back on the floor. He then looked at her _"grand daughter"_ Nightfire, walk straight to her, and gave her a bone-crushing hug.

Galfore: "Oh my little Toriand'r, it has been a while since I last seen you. And look at you, so grown up!"

Nightfire couldn't help but to feel the bones in her body bending to the point of breakage and her face turning completely blue.

Kid Nightfire: "Nice… to see you too… Grandpa Galfore…"

Galfore finally let go of the death hug while Nightfire catches her breath and looked at her Tamaranean grandfather.

Kid Nightfire: "So grandpa, conquered any good planets as of late?"

Starfire looked directly at her daughter, trying to discuss about the Galfore ruling issue they talked about earlier.

Starfire: "Nightfire!"

Night looked at her mother and tried to reason with her.

Kid Nightfire: "What? I'm just wondering."

Galfore: "Actually there is a planet that has a grudge against us as of late."

The two family members turned their heads to Galfore with an interested look on their faces.

Starfire and Nightfire: "There is?"

Galfore: "Indeed. Koriand'r, you remember Val-Yor?"

Starfire cringed at the name, _"Val-Yor"_, ever since the Teen Titans wanted to assist him on defeating the Locrix. He had always told her during the mission that she's nothing more but a Troq, a worthless person. She tries to forget it but every time she hears that name, she had a little fear in her body and a lot of rage deep within her heart. She was able to shake off the last thought and kept staring at Galfore with blinking eyes.

Starfire: "How could I forget? That man treats me like a nobody since I was a teenager."

Galfore: "Well turns out after all he did in the past, he became a general of his planet. He asked the Grand Council that Tamaran is on the brink of power and wants his troops to come here and take that power away. I know that this is absolutely preposterous since Val-Yor is what the people from earth would say, "cocky"."

Kid Nightfire: "So what did you do? Did you start a war, fire missiles, or use "War of the Worlds" lasers to disintegrate people?"

Galfore: "No… But I am trying to negotiate with Grand Council before this war would start."

Kid Nightfire: "Negotiate?"

Galfore: "That's right. All grand rulers of their planets do more then just conquering a planet or two."

Nightfire looked down on the floor and dragged her foot the floor to make a circle.

Galfore: "If we're done talking, I think its time we head in. My people got a feast prepared for the two of you."

Galfore turned around and headed back to the entrance with the bodyguards following behind. Starfire and her daughter walked behind as Star looked at Night with a gleaming smile.

Starfire: "See sweetie, Grandpa Galfore can do more then ruling planets."

Nightfire didn't look at her mother. Instead she was rolling her eyes around and gave out an attitude language.

Kid Nightfire: "Pft… Whatever…"

The two entered the palace and headed to the banquet hall to eat, or as Nightfire would call it, _"Carnivore Central."_

* * *

A few days later Nightfire was at the indoor garden of the palace that had a huge tree in the center and big purple Christmas ornaments hanging on the ceiling. For three days, Nightfire had suffered through the Tamaranean traditions, the unusual dance styles, the annoying singing, and the obnoxious noise of the Gorka Pipes. Now that her mother and grandfather were away on some business, she finally had some time by herself. She was standing straight up behind the tree and a silver Bo staff was laid in front of her. She was getting ready to practice her combat moves so that she can be strong and prepared for her future. She remembered it all too well two years ago.

* * *

_Flashback…_

_Eight-year-old Nightfire was sitting at the top of Titans Tower, looking up at the night sky. She still had her torn karate suit after all the challenges and torture from the True Master's training. Her eyes were starring at the stars, but her mind was in a different place. She was thinking about something after all the Master's tests. She wanted to talk to someone that would agree with her, and that someone is her mother. As if right on cue, Starfire was behind her daughter after she exited out the stairway and was looking at her curiously. She immediately walked to the edge of the Tower and was next to Nightfire._

_Starfire: "Nightfire, what are you doing here? It's getting late and the night air is blowing. You'll catch a cold if you stay here too long."_

_Nightfire didn't look at her mother. Instead she directed her attention to the waves crashing the ocean shores down below._

_Kid Nightfire: "I'm fine mom. Uh… Can I talk to you about something?"_

_Starfire: "Sure sweetie, whatever you say."_

_Star sat next to her daughter and looked at her. Night was still starring at the waves and looked like she was in an awkward trance. Concerned about her daughter's condition from the Master's training, she tried to talk to her about something she mentioned._

_Starfire: "So what is it Tori? What do you want to talk about."_

_Nightfire sighed as she kept looking at the ocean waves._

_Kid Nightfire: "I was just thinking."_

_Starfire: "Thinking? About what?"_

_Kid Nightfire: "Well, there were thoughts in my head and there's one that I wanna say. I was hopping you can agree with me on it. You see, what I want… What I want to be is a… is as…"_

_She immediately looked at her mother with a determined face._

_Kid Nightfire: "I want to be a leader of a new team of Titans!"_

_Starfire was in total shock when she heard the answer. Her mouth was gaping open and her eyes were wide in surprise. She began to stutter something out of her mouth._

_Starfire: "What- What did you say again?"_

_Kid Nightfire: "I said I want to be the Titans new leader."_

_Starfire: "Ar- Are you sure about that? I mean being a leader is a big responsibility and it won't be easy for you."_

_Kid Nightfire: "I know the risk, but I can't stop at what I'm doing. I told you before that I want to follow in yours and dads footsteps right?"_

_Starfire: "Yeah but you're taking this way to far. If you become a leader, you'll have to sacrifice everything and take matters into your own hands. Not to mention that someday you'll hurt your friends in the process."_

_Kid Nightfire: "Then why can't I be the leader mom? Answer me that."_

_Starfire: "When your father became a leader, he made some drastic decisions. So drastic that it almost cost me and my friends their lives and sent him away."_

_Kid Nightfire: "I don't understand where you're going with this."_

_Starfire: "Nightfire, you're only person left in my life now that your father is gone. The only person that can keep me happy throughout this sad and depressing time. If something bad happens to you, I don't know what I'll do. I lost Tim once when he saved my life, I'm not going to loose you too the same fate as he had."_

_Kid Nightfire: "But mom!"_

_Starfire: "No buts about it missy. I want you to tell me why in the name of God and X'hal do you want to become the leader of the next generations of Titans?"_

_Kid Nightfire: "BECAUSE I WANT TO FOLLOW MY OWN PATH!"_

_Starfire starred at her eye wide when she heard her daughter's outburst. Nightfire realized what she said and turned away from her mother._

_Kid Nightfire: "I'm sorry mom, I didn't mean to be angry at you. Please forgive me."_

_Starfire, who felt guilty as her daughter is, placed her soft hand over Night's shoulder and calmly talked to her._

_Starfire: "It's O.K. sweetie. It was my fault on being angry at you. You don't need to blame yourself for this. Just tell me about this path you speak of."_

_Nightfire then realized that she spat something out she didn't really want. Without hesitation or cover up, she stood up looked at the city's nightlife and started her story._

_Kid Nightfire: "When I was training with The True Master, she told me about the path. She said that there are many people, not only in this city, but around the world, that have their paths to take. Some are good, some are bad, but there are others that help them reach to their destiny. But for me, there's one path that I'm going to take, and that path is the one that will bring my father back."_

_Starfire couldn't believe what she heard, so she tried her best to keep her composure._

_Starfire: "Tori… I didn't know…"_

_Kid Nightfire: "Look mom, I never had a father in my life. And the only way I can see him is to take this path. In order for me to take this path, I have to be the leader, if you agree on it."_

_Star sighed, stood up, and continue talking and looking at her daughter._

_Starfire: "You know making yourself the leader of a team won't bring your father back."_

_Nightfire: "I know that, but it can bring me a step closer to getting him back. Besides, who else would make a fine leader? Angel can't because her parents think she would make a good second in command, Beast Girl is not as serious, and Terri's too young to know how to play the role. I'm the only one that can fit the description. If you disapprove on it, then I don't know what to do."_

_Nightfire was starting to shed tears as her mother watched her let her heart spill out. Star realized that Night's right. No one else in the Titans family have the nerve in taking the position of leader and thought that her daughter would be perfect for the role. So she gave off a nod and gave her a warm comforting smile._

_Starfire: All right hon, if that's what you want to be, then I accept it._

_Nightfire glanced at Star with tear filled eyes after hearing the answer._

_Nightfire: "You- You really mean it?"_

_Starfire: "Of course dear, you'll become the new leader of the next generation of Titans."_

_With that said, Nightfire rushed to her mother and gave her a hug._

_Nightfire: "Oh thank you mommy!"_

_Star was surprised to her daughter's reaction but calmed down and hugged her back._

_Starfire: "My dear Nightfire, you'll make a great leader one day."_

_The two kept hugging for five minutes until the cold wind picked up and sent to two back into the Tower._

_End Flashback…_

* * *

Nightfire was determined that she would follow this path and becoming the leader was the first step in doing so. But in order to become one, she must train long and hard on kung fu and Tamaranean strength and powers. And that's where she is, in the Tamaranean garden beginning her training. She slowly pivots her left foot to adjust her stance. Then her hands moved up to the middle of her chest and let go from each other as she set them aside and making them into fists. Her eyes closed for the moment as she gathered up the energy needed to make her combat style perfect. She opened her eyes and a flash of blue light emanated out of it. She moved her right leg sideways, separating it away from the left leg, and turned to the left to perform two punches. She then turned right and did another two punches. She quickly jumped high in the air with the combination of acrobatic skills and Tamaranean flight and landed on the ground kneeling with one leg and performed an X block. She immediately stood up and made an uppercut fist with her right hand. She then stepped down with her left foot and did a high left block with her left leg bended and her right leg stretched. After making a right high right block, she slapped her left knee, pivoted, and made a quick jump to turn clockwise and landing this time with her right leg kneeling and did another X block. She got up and did the same sequence only this time it was a left uppercut, right foot forward and bended, left leg stretched, right high block, and left high block. She then moved her left leg sideways to the right and twisted to the front and made a right outside block. She front kicked forward then roundhouse kick and then back kick and sidekick, getting closer to the staff that was laid in front of her before. After performing a roundhouse sidekick, she somersaulted and cart wheeled directly to the staff and picked it up with one hand when her hands were on the floor. She jumped right up, landed feet first, and poised the staff and herself in a classic karate stance. After a few seconds, she swung her staff high in the air and slams it down to the ground. Nightfire brought it back up twisted it around and poised it to make a couple of jabs while shuffling back and forth. She twirled it around letting the front-end spin around in a circle. She pulled the staff back but at the next second, she jabbed the air in the back with the back end of the staff. She then turned her staff to the right to make a swing strike, then crossed her legs and spin her body to make a left swing strike. Quickly, she spun her blade around her; grabbing the staff with both hands and making it spin in different positions. Her feet lifted off the ground and she was soaring up in the air while she was twirling her staff around her body. After a while in the air, she flew the staff down and making it land on the tile floor and impacting it through, making it stand on its own and letting it tilt sideways. She started charging her hands to bright blue as she started firing star bolts in many directions. Fortunate the bolts weren't strong enough to destroy the walls or it would've been disastrous. After a couple of rounds, she flew straight to the ground, and picked up the staff that was implanted to the floor. On her final move, she tossed the staff high in the air as she landed with a roll and somersaulted three times before she lifted off the ground with her hands and flew straight towards the staff. With agility and concentration, she grabbed the staff in mid air and slammed it right into the ground with her right knee bended, her left leg stretched out straight and her staff touching the floor. She remained like that in silence for five seconds until she heard a clap from not far from her. She looked up and saw a female Tamaranean servant clapping her hands together. She was wearing a purple cloak with a hood over her head but her face visible to the girl, unlike Ravens' face.

Tamaranean Servant: "Well done Princess Toriand'r, your skills are quite impressive."

Nightfire kept looking at the servant and put her head down to sigh. She put the staff away, stood straight up, the glanced back at the servant.

Kid Nightfire: "I thought it was time for me to do some exercise. So what are you doing here?"

The servant simply bowed to the half-breed.

Tamaranean Servant: "Forgive the interruption, but the Grand Ruler of Tamaran insisted that you need someone to take care of you while he and Princess Koriand'r are away."

Kid Nightfire: "In short, Grandpa Galfore assigned you to become a temporary nanny."

The Servant stood straight up and looked at Night with a smile.

Tamaranean Servant: "Don't be surprised Toriand'r. The Grand Ruler once raised your mother ever since she was a little girl. You should know by now that even though you're ten earth years, you need someone to keep an eye on you incase you toddle off."

Kid Nightfire: "Did mom have anything to do with this?"

Tamaranean Servant: "Oh yes indeed princess."

Night just looked up to the ceiling and muttered something out of her mouth.

Kid Nightfire: "Darn it mom, why are you always protective about me?"

Tamaranean Servant: "Come Toriand'r, I must take you to the room to go freshen up for the festivities tonight."

Nightfire nodded when she thought that she had enough practice for one day and then looked at the servant to smile.

Kid Nightfire: "Sure, why not? After all, I do need a break."

Soon the two walked out of the indoor garden and into the grand hallway. Apon walking, Night just thought of something that's been buzzing in her head today. She then looked at the servant for an answer.

Kid Nightfire: "Hey, do you know where mom and Grandpa Galfore are?"

Tamaranean Servant: "I thought your mother told you."

Kid Nightfire: "Yeah, she told me that she and grandpa left the palace for some important business. Why can't I come with them? It beats being cooped up in this place."

Tamaranean Servant: "You know well why they left you here Toriand'r. This is a private trip between them and they don't want anyone to join."

Kid Nightfire: "But what is this meeting. Why is it that's so important that I'm not allowed to be with them?"

Tamaranean Servant: "That's something that I don't know about either princess. I say it's best we leave them alone on it."

Kid Nightfire: **sigh** "Alright…"

The two kept walking down the hallway straight to Nightfire's room.

* * *

Meanwhile, not far from the palace, rests a cemetery for the Tamaraneans that have been ceased for an eternity. The grass was bright pink and placed all over them were pearly white pillars with names engraved on them. Underneath the graves were Tamaraneans who were family, friends, and warriors. But resting on top of a hill away from all the other tombstones was the one that Starfire and Galfore are standing in front of.

Starfire: "And so Toriand'r started training in the garage of Titans Tower on Earth. She was doing well at that point until that's when she used her staff to hit the T-Car as if it was a target and then used her star bolts to blow it up. One of her uncles, Cyborg, was fuming about this and I have to ground her for a week because of it. I know that she wants to be a leader of the Titans but the way she practice is driving me up the walls. I tell you, she's behaving more like her father everyday and I'm afraid she'll be more trouble when she becomes a teenager." **sigh** "I guess feeling worried about my daughter is just part of being a mother. It kind of reminds me of you when you were taking care of me. I wish that the two of you were alive that day not only to continue your duty as part of this royal family, but also that you would've had a granddaughter and you would've been true grandparents for my daughter."

Starfire slowly walked up to the pillar grave and was holding a bouquet of purple roses. She gently placed her hand on the tomb and slid it through the two names on the white pillar that says, _"Myand'r and Luand'r"_. She then kneeled with one knee and placed the roses in front of the grave. She stared down at the roses and remembered that this is the very day that changed her life forever.

* * *

_Flashback…_

_In the distant pink grass field not far from the palace, five-year-old Koriand'r was picking up purple flowers and making them into a few sizable crowns for her family. She, of course, is wearing one on top of her head and making two more for her mom and dad when they come back from their business trip. A few feet away from her, seven-year-old Komand'r, A.K.A. Blackfire, was sitting beside the tree that has purple leaves and was reading an old book that discusses about Tamaranean history, yawning at the fact that it was starting to get boring. There was a purple rose crown lying next to her that Starfire made for her to put on her head. But she didn't want to wear it since it clashed with what she's wearing. Yes the two were enjoying themselves, unaware on what happened around them. A younger Galfore was walking towards the two sisters with a depressed look on his face, worried about what their reactions would be when he gives them the news. He made a stop and called their names to get their attention. It did as they approached their Knorfka while Koriand'r was still holding on to a flower crown she's almost finished with. Galfore then gave the girls the terrible news that it gave them a shock and gasp. If fact, Koriand'r dropped the flower crown when she heard what happened as it landed on the ground and letting the purple petals fall along with it. Koriand'r couldn't help but hold onto one of Galfore's big leg tight and started to cry out loud while Komand'r hung her head low as tears came down her face._

_End Flashback…_

* * *

Starfire knew all this too well. Galfore told her that her mother and father were on their way to the planet of Hyotushi to negotiate a peace treaty. But they were ambushed by Gordanian rebels and had their ship blew up along with them inside. Their bodies were never found. Star did her best to live on after that horrible tragedy, but when Robin died; it brought back cold hard memories. Not only did Starfire lost her mother and father, but also the one he truly love. A tear came down her left cheek as she tried to fight off the sadness. She then wipes the tear off, stood up, kissed the white marble pillar, and says something to the grave.

Starfire: "Good bye King Myand'r and Queen Luand'r, mom and dad. I missed you so much."

She and Galfore then left the royal family's grave and walked down hill through the cemetery. Galfore glanced at his adopted daughter and tried to ease her troubled mind.

Galfore: "I know this is a tough time for you to get through with princess, but I can understand that you're getting use to it. When you're family died, you were able to take it well when you started growing up. But when you told me that one of your friend's had died, I knew it would open old wounds. If I was there when you're mother and father were ambushed I should've-"

Starfire looked at Galfore and stop him from saying that.

Starfire: "Don't you dare say that to me. If you were there protecting my parents instead me and my sister, then I wouldn't have anyone else in the family to love me. You raised me ever since my family's death and because of it; I looked up to you not only as a Knorfka, but also as a second father. And as much as Nightfire keeps on predicting you as an ego statistic dictator, she looks up to you as a real grandfather and she would be proud to see someone in the family line take such a role."

Galfore smiled at the thought of that then chuckled at what her granddaughter said about him. He calmed down and continued his conversation.

Galfore: "So how is your daughter doing as of late?"

Starfire: "Oh she's driving me over the edge as of late. When she told me that she wants to be the new leader of the Titans she always practice really hard, trying to find a way to make her training difficult. Not only that, she even use the Tower as her own obstacle course."

Galfore: "So I heard."

Starfire: "Like I said before, she's acting more like her father every time she pulls one stunt after another. It's frustrating for me to handle someone as rambunctious as her."

Galfore: "Kids will be Kids these days princess, that's the whole part of growing up in this universe. To be ready for future ahead of them. Speaking to which, have you told her yet?"

Starfire: "About her father's death? No not yet. I'm thinking of telling her in a year or two, you know, when she's old enough to let everything sink in."

Galfore: "No Koriand'r, not that. About what is coming of me? The disease that is inside of me and is slowly starting to grow."

Starfire: "Oh, that. It's nothing for now Galfore. You're strong enough to handle it."

Galfore: "That maybe true princess, but in the coming future I'll become weaker. So weak that I can't continue on your family's royal duty. Let me remind you Koriand'r that I won't live forever and soon I'll be joining with your mother and father up in the galactic heavens. And with no heir to the thrown, you have to become the Grand Ruler of Tamaran.

Starfire lowered her head knowing that part is true and was in a gloomy mood.

Starfire: "You're right for once Galfore. I am the only family member left on this planet since my sister's no longer part of it and continue on a life in crime. But once I become Grand Ruler, I have to be on Tamaran for the rest of my life without ever returning to Earth, never to see my home, my friends, and especially Nightfire."

Galfore: "You don't need to feel worried about your daughter, because she's coming with you."

Starfire looked back at her nanny with a shock of disbelief.

Starfire: "What? What are you saying?"

Galfore: "Apparently Nightfire's presence is being heard all across the galaxy and the news was delivered to the planet of Nockibashe. You remember prince Youldala?"

Starfire: "You mean that arrogant piece of trash that was going to be my betrothed? That guy is nothing but a Roshing Ebledoh. He doesn't care about me; all he cares about is my family's royalties. This is the reason why I left and went to Earth to start a new life."

Galfore: "Well I should let you know that he had married a woman from the distant planet of Polyorich and had a son name prince Blashorg. When he heard about Toriand'r, he wanted his son to wed your daughter. Normally I agree to the terms and-"

Starfire: "You agreed with him!"

Galfore: "Please understand Koriand'r, I thought it was best this marriage will continue your family line."

Starfire: "But Galfore, Youldala is nothing to me and I'm pretty sure his son would treat Nightfire like his father would've treated me, a nobody. Besides, Tori wouldn't want this life. She was born on Earth, she has many friend on that planet, she's going to be a leader soon, and-"

Galfore: "And she shares the same bloodline as the two of us. Look, I know this is not right but what choice do I have? I'm the Grand Ruler of this planet and what I say goes. Toriand'r has to marry prince Blashorg to continue the Tamaranean life cycle. If I were you, I should tell your daughter about all this as soon as possible. I'm pretty sure she'll get use to it."

Starfire turned away and keep on looking straight in deep thought. She couldn't believe what her Knorfka said. Not only does she have to tell the truth about Nightfire's father, but also now she has to tell her that her mom will be leaving for Tamaran to be the next Grand Ruler and a prince of a king that didn't give a shit about her will betroth her daughter. She then thought that maybe she'll hold that secret a little longer until it's properly time to let it out. Her daughter is having a great time and she doesn't want to ruin it for her. Thinking about that, both Star and Glafore left the cemetery and were heading to the palace.

* * *

**End of Chapter 13 and I tell you, this story is getting a whole lot interesting by the second. I'm pretty sure you're wondering when Star's going to tell her daughter about that, but I won't tell you until later chapters. On the next chapter, Starfire's going to tell the truth about Nightfire's dad. It's going to be a shocker for Night let me tell ya. Please Review.**


	14. The Shocking Truth

**Sadly, I only got one review from Enosthereclass, but the hits counter states that I have thirty hits on my last chapter, which makes the total over 1,100 hits. I'm quite proud of that. And now it's time for chapter fourteen of Nightfire's Origins. After twelve long years of waiting, Starfire will finally tell her daughter the truth about her father. What will Nightfire's reaction would be? Stay tune and find out.**

**Titan's Age**

**Starfire-31  
Cyborg-33  
Raven-30  
Beast Boy/Changeling-29  
Terra-29  
LM-33  
Nightfire-12  
Angel-11  
Beast Girl-10  
Terri-10**

**Whispering: _Italics_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: The Shocking Truth

When the Anders went back to Earth, Nightfire was pleased to be back to her home, her normal life. But for Starfire, there was a pause for regret that her daughter doesn't know about. It's bad enough to tell Night the truth about her father, but it's worse if she has to tell her that her mother must leave Earth and become the Grand Ruler of Tamaran, and stay there for the rest of her life. And to top it off, she has to tell her little bumgorf that she has to marry a prince from another planet Night knows nothing about. Star knew the world around her is starting to topple down and there's nothing she can do to stop it. If Robin was alive here and now he would've said something, but since he's gone, there's nothing but silence. Two years later, the Titan kids will soon become Teen Titans themselves. But before they do, they have to pass one more test, going on a real mission. But their parents are a little worried and what would happen when their kids turn into teenagers. Over the years since they were teenagers, they fought the most dangerous villains and maniacal madmen; they didn't want their offspring to face them on their first mission. They thought it would be nice to start them off easy, like a simple bank robbery or a small chase. That way their kids would be able to take on tougher challenges in the coming years. But Starfire didn't listen to their strategy, she was in deep thought on her only daughter. She's going to tell her something that she hasn't told her ever since the day she was born. No more bedtime stories, no more religious tales, no more leaving gaps behind. She is going to tell the truth.

* * *

Yet another peaceful day at Titans Tower with the sun shining high in the sky and the warm air blowing. At the beach of the island, Nightfire, Angel, and Raven were meditating and chanting _"Azarath Metrion Zinthos"_ once or twice an hour. Raven has changed a lot when she became a mother. She can show little more emotion then before and has a kind and gentle heart with her daughter. Her uniform has changed dramatically. Instead of her usual black and blue color, her hooded cape and leotard is pearly white, two long strips from in front and behind her bottom half went down to her ankles, and white pump heels on her feet. Her purple hair had grown straight down to her shoulder blades and her face looked more like an angel then a human. Speaking of Angel, she was meditating on the left side of Raven. She has changed as well as she looks just like her mother, but behaves like her father, LM. Her light gray skin shines so bright, her blue chakra glows so peacefully, her silver hair was short and designed in spiky like pigtails her father did for her, and her light purple eyes glittered in the sun. She was wearing a black and plaid T-shirt, a pair of Kik Girl Black Embossed Pocket pants, and black Converse All Stars sneakers. Nightfire was at the right side of Raven wearing a light blue T-Shirt with a star on her chest, Capri jeans, and Brooks Epiphany sneakers. They've been meditating for two hours and the mother and daughter seem to work well. But for Nightfire, she was squirming a bit, since she started meditating for the past month and a half. Angel sensed her friend's problem and opened her right eye to see her.

Preteen Angel: _"Psst… Tori…"_

Nightfire opened her left eye to look at Angel.

Nightfire: _"Yeah Angela."_

Preteen Angel: _"Still having a little trouble meditating?"_

Preteen Nightfire: _"You could say that. I still don't get why you and your mom meditate so easily while I get impatient in all this."_

Preteen Angel: _"Don't be so complicated Tori. You know that my mom and I meditate well cause of the bond we share. Besides, your mother meditated too when she was young. She told you about that remember?"_

Preteen Nightfire: _"Yeah I know that, but this is just plain ridiculous. I mean meditating on the roof or on a beach for hours on end and remaining on one position is a complete pain."_

Preteen Angel: _"It is not!"_

Preteen Nightfire: _"Is too!"_

Preteen Angel: _"Is not!"_

Preteen Nightfire: _"Is too!"_

Preteen Angel: _"Is not!"_

Preteen Nightfire: _"Is too!"_

Raven: "That's enough from you two!"

Raven opened both her eyes and looked at the two girls fighting.

Raven: "Right now, I don't want to hear the two of you fighting. The only sounds I want to hear is your breathing and meditative chants. Understand?"

Angel looked at her mom and put her head down in shame.

Preteen Angel: "Sorry mother. I was just trying to help Tori calm herself down."

Raven turned her eyes directly to Nightfire.

Raven: "Nightfire, explain yourself."

Preteen Nightfire: **sigh** "Well Aunt Raven, I didn't mean to fight with Angela. But I don't understand why I need to meditate when I already have everything I need to become a leader?"

Raven: "Meditation isn't about being a leader, it's about focusing your energies and soothing your spirit. When your mother started meditating with me, she fought so well and centered herself during a battle."

Preteen Angel: "Not to mention that it helps you control your emotions, which I don't get why have to meditate too? Being that I can show my emotions and not letting my powers go haywire."

Raven revert her eyes to Angel.

Raven: "Now Angela, I have told you before that even though you show emotions, anger is the one you can't control since you share a part of my family's bloodline."

Preteen Angel: "Please, I never show any anger in me."

Raven: "Really? Well what about the time yelled at me about going to the roller coaster and the docks that you caused five garbage cans to explode and let the concession stand food fly just about everywhere?"

Angel just stared blankly at her mother and a sweat drop was dripping on the side of her head.

Preteen Angel: "That was when I was little and I had no idea my yelling would count as anger. Do you really have to remind me of that?"

Raven: "Oh yes Angel, that's a lesson you should learn."

Rae then turned her eyes back to Nightfire.

Raven: "That goes double for you Nightfire. In order for you to be a leader of the Titans, you must meditate long and hard for both your body and mind."

Starfire: "Strange, that's what you said to me a long time ago. Except for the fact that you didn't tell me to be a leader."

The three girls looked behind them and saw Starfire at the entrance to the beach. She was still wearing the same outfit she wore when Nightfire was four, but she started growing her hair as it went past her shoulders. Nightfire unfolded her legs and got out of her meditative pose to walk to her mother.

Preteen Nightfire: "Hi mom."

Starfire: "Hey there sweetie. How are your meditations going?"

Preteen Nightfire: **sigh** "Frustrating. I don't think I cut in with this whole peace and tranquility crud."

Starfire placed her hand on her daughter's shoulder once she reached her side.

Starfire: "Don't say that Nigthfire. You just started meditating and some people have a hard time with it once it began. Once you give this a few months, you'll get use to meditation."

Nightfire looked up to her mother and gave a warm smile.

Preteen Nightfire: "Thanks mom."

Starfire smiled back, but she knows that it will be the last time Night would smile like that.

Starfire: "You're welcome Tori. Now why don't you go back inside and rest? I think you've done enough training for today."

Nightfire nodded, still smiling, and went inside to get a well-deserved break. Star watched her daughter leave then glued her eyes at Raven, who was still meditating with her daughter.

Starfire: "Raven, may I speak with you, alone?"

Raven nodded and let her feet land softly on the sand. Angel looked up at her mother and Rae looked at her daughter.

Raven: "Angela, I'm going to have a private talk with Aunt Kori. Why don't you go inside to your room until diner's ready."

Preteen Angel: "That sounds fine to me. I've been dying to listen to that new Cradle of Filth CD."

Angel got out of her meditative position floated back into the Tower. Raven approached Star the sighed for her ever-rambunctious daughter.

Starfire: "You're daughter is quite a rebellious girl."

Raven: "I know. Sometimes I wondering if Angela acting more like her father then me? So what do you want Starfire?"

Starfire: "Well I don't know how to say this."

Raven: "You can talk to me Star. We've been friends ever since the Titans were born."

Starfire: "That's true but this is something different. You see, I-"

Star stopped there trying to figure out how to say this to her friend. But Raven knows what the Tamaranean's trying to say by reading her mind and thoughts along with it.

Raven: "You're going to tell the truth to Nightfire. Is that right?"

Starfire snapped out of her trance and looked back to her friend completely surprised. She shook off the feeling and continued talking to Rae.

Starfire: "Yes."

Raven: "You think she's ready to hear it?"

Starfire: "I believe she's old enough to handle it. But I'm a little worried about it too."

Raven: "Why?"

Starfire: "Well, I don't know how to say this to her. I've spent twelve years keeping this secret from my daughter but I have no idea how I should talk to her about this."

Raven: "Kori, it doesn't matter how you say it or not. Just tell her the truth, it's just easy."

Starfire: "That's what I'm afraid of. If I told Nightfire the truth, she'll feel devastated. I don't want her to feel sad for the rest of her life."

Raven shook her head and placed her soft pale hand on Star's shoulder, giving her a warm smile.

Raven: "Don't be afraid of what will happen. When I told you and my friends that Trigon is my father, you guys didn't upset or angry. All of you still treated me as a friend and not an enemy and together we took down my demonic father. So Nightfire's going to cry and would feel confused, but no matter what happens, she's still your daughter and she'll always love you. Just tell her what really happened and everything will be just the same as always was and will be."

After that long talk, Raven released her hand from the Tamaranean's shoulder, walked past her, and headed to the Tower. While she was gone, Starfire stayed behind looking at the ocean view that was showing the sun starting to set. After a few minutes, she sighed and floated back to the Tower whispering to herself.

Starfire: _"I hope you're right Rae, I hope you're right."_

* * *

The sun sets a few minutes ago, leaving nothing but dark twinkle sky and a low fiery flame on the ocean floor. In Titans Tower, Nightfire was in her room looking the night sky while petting the Titans very own pet mutant, Silkie. Night knew Silkie ever since she was born and it was the only one that keeps her company besides Angel and her mother.

Preteen Nightfire: How nice the view is from out here.

Night watched the sky for a while when she spotted a falling star coming down the sky. She remembered from her Aunt Terra, A.K.A. Ter Ter, that when you wish upon a falling star, your wish will come true. She bowed her head down, closed her eyes, and wished for the only wish she wants for a long time. The very wish she made when she blows out the birthday candles on her cake, say a prayer in the local church, and dropping a coin into a fountain, to see her father for the very first time, the want to hug him and love him for the very first time just like she loves her mother. What she didn't notice was that Starfire was at the doorway looking at her daughter that was calm and happy. She sighed knowing that she will see Nightfire acting like that for the last time. So she made a few knocks on the wall outside the room to get Night's attention. It did work when Nightfire turned her head and saw her mother standing there looking a little gloomy then when she was at the beach.

Preteen Nightfire: "Hi mom. Why do you look so sad?"

Starfire just kept staring at her daughter as she slowly walks in.

Starfire: "I want to walk to you Tori, something very serious."

Preteen Nightfire: "O.K…"

Nightfire sat up from her seat, approached Silkie's little resting bed, and placed it in there. She then walked over to Starfire, who a sitting on the side of Night's bed, and sat next to her. Nightfire took a quick glance at her mother and saw her looking more depressed. She had never seen her looking like this ever and she's wondering why she's like that.

Preteen Nightfire: "What is it you want to speak to me about mom?"

Starfire: "Nightfire, there are some people around this planet that like to keep secrets. Some secrets are so hard to tell that it can break someone's heart for good. And I have been keeping a secret from you for a long time."

Preteen Nightfire: "What are you talking about?"

Starfire: "It's about your father. Do you know what happened to him?"

Preteen Nightfire: "You told me that he left you when he saved your life and he went to Heaven."

Starfire: "That's just half the story Night. Do you know how he got to Heaven?"

Preteen Nightfire: "Umm…"

Starfire: "Thought so. You see, in order for you to go to heaven, you have to pay the ultimate sacrifice. And for your dad, he had to learn it the hard way. Nightfire, your father died."

Nightfire just sat there starring at her mother with eyes in pure shock after what she heard. She was able to talk with a few words stuttering in her mouth.

Preteen Nightfire: "D- Died? You mean li- like those movies Uncle Gar watches where people get- get shot?"

Starfire nodded.

Preteen Nightfire: "B- But how?"

Starfire put her head down and continued talking.

Starfire: "He was murdered."

Preteen Nightfire: "Murdered by who?"

Starfire: "Johnny Rancid, a dangerous criminal we faced when we were young. There was some strange activity going on in one of the warehouses at the docks. We went to investigate but found out it was an ambush by Johnny and a group of ruthless men called the Hoodz. We tried our best to take them down and we almost succeed in our mission, but Johnny took the cowardly approach and used a sniper rifle to kill each of us, starting with me. Tim came to the rescue and pushed me out of the way the same time Johnny fired. But instead of hitting me, the bullet hit Robin and…"

Starfire stopped there and started to cry not wanting to think what happened next. But Nightfire knew what transpired as water started to appear under her eyes and were about to come out.

Preteen Nightfire: "Mom, I didn't realize… How was I supposed to know about this? Why didn't you tell me sooner!"

Starfire: "Because I was afraid on what your reaction would be if I did tell you the truth. I for one can't take the pain from my heart and the final image of your father was such a heavy burden to me. When I peeled off his mask to see his eyes, when I kissed him for the last time, he uttered his final words, "I love you." and died right before my very own eyes. Soon after that, my heart had taken over my body, the rage and anger were pumping through my veins, and I charged in without hesitation to kill Johnny there and now. I was able to get my revenge, but the wound in my heart would never heel and killing him would never bring Robin back. I felt lost, lonely, not able to live without having someone to love. But every dark cloud has a silver lining."

Starfire then looked at her daughter and smiled with tears still coming down her face.

Starfire: "That's where you came in."

Preteen Nightfire: "Me?"

Starfire: "Yes. Soon after Tim's death, I found out I was carrying you inside of me. And when I brought you into this world, my life was changed forever. I never thought of an abortion, or taking you to an orphanage. I want to keep you with me because you're the only person I can love and care for. I raised you and gave you everything you need when you were growing up. But when I watch you train to become the next leader of a new generation of Titans, you kind of remind me of your father, fighting to protect his friends and commands in battle. Ever since then, I'm worried that you will suffer the same fate as your dad. So promise me you won't die just like him. Promise me."

Nightfire remained silent for a long time but understood every word her mother said. She tried to talk but can't seem to get it right.

Preteen Nightfire: "Mother I… I…"

But soon, she immediately gave Starfire an embracing hug and cried her eyes out. Star felt sorry for her and hugged her back, not holding off the tears. She could tell by Nightfire's actions, it counted as a promise and felt better that she told her daughter the whole truth. But still there were two more things Star's keeping, two that will turn this situation from bad to worse.

* * *

Late in the night, rain started pouring outside and the sound of thunder was heard. But inside the Tower, there was another sound, the sound of whimpering in Nightfire's room. In her room, it was dark and cold, and Night was still crying over the fact that her dad is really gone. She never left her room ever since her mother told her the bad news. She didn't eat, couldn't sleep, or never talk to her friends. All she did was sitting at her desk with her head down on the surface and cried and cried. Next to her sulken head was a picture of Robin, the very picture she had when she was only a baby.

Preteen Nightfire: "Why? Why did you have to give your life up dad? You could've stayed alive and you and mom would've made a wonderful couple. And I would've had a father to love me. Why?"

Night kept crying for a few more minutes and then stopped in an instant. She then raised her head up and her depressing face was changed into a face of pure anger and hatred. Suddenly, she pounded on her desk with righteous fury.

Preteen Nightfire: "It's all Johnny's fault. He was the one that killed my father and made both Starfire's and my lives miserable. He's the one that's to blame not my mom, not her."

She then got up, pushed her chair to the floor and walked up to the water soaked window. The view of lightning and the sound of thunder could make anyone jump and run for cover, but for Nightfire, it was a wake up call for something dormant inside.

Preteen Nightfire: "I swear, until the day I die. If I ever find a way to go back in time, I will personally kill Johnny Rancid myself before it's too late. And that mother, is a promise."

Nightfire's eyes suddenly glowed bright blue in pure fury the same time lightning flashed and thundered roared.

* * *

**And that's how I end chapter fourteen. Sad yet interesting chapter. It's so depressing during it, but you can tell in the end that Nightfire's revenge would lead her up to the first Nightfire story. On the next chapter, Nightfire goes on her first adventure with her mother and the Titans. Please Review.**


	15. Nightfire's First Mission

**Finally! I finished up on chapter fifteen. Took me over a month to finish this. The reason why it took so long is that I've been busy on college and work in the house. But I was able to get some free time putting this chapter together and I got to tell you, it's real good. But since I got one review from T.v-aholic and 41 hits from the last chapter, I know people have been waiting patiently to see this one. Now, it's time to go to chapter fifteen of Nightfire's Origins. In this chapter, both Nightfire and Angel go on their first adventure. Will they pass this final test, or will they fail? See for yourselves.**

**Chapter Notes**

**There's going to be a part I got from the movie, Lethal Weapon 4. Trust me. When you read this you will know what I mean.**

**Titan's Age**

**Starfire-33  
Cyborg-35  
Raven-32  
Beast Boy/Changeling-31  
Terra-31  
LM-35  
Nightfire-14  
Angel-13  
Beast Girl-12  
Terri-12**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Nightfire's First Mission

A week later, Nightfire went back to being her old cheerful self. But deep inside, a different side of her is growing. Ever since hearing the news of her father's death from her mother, emotions of sadness, anger, confusion, and rage is slowly seeping into her heart. She was depressed at the fact her dad was gone from the very beginning, but at the same time, furious at the fact that he was killed, no, murdered by this Johnny Rancid character. And the more she thought about him, the more hatred she had against him. One day, she sneaked into the Titan Mainframe, a place she not allowed to go into until she becomes the leader of the Titans, and hacked into it, with the help of both Cyborg and LM when they taught her how to access the computer when she was nine, to search through the criminal records of all the villains the team faced a long time ago. When she saw the name, Johnny Rancid, she clicked on it and found out about this guy's history. It said that he injured her father, Robin, during a motorcycle chase, had two robotic dogs terrorize Jump City, participated in some kind of crazy race, joined forces with a terrorist group called The Brotherhood of Evil, and once ruled a reality he created. But the one record that caught her attention was the last one stating the murder of Timothy "Robin" Drake. Night's eyes boiled blue as she stared at Johnny's record. And as she can tell by the history he had against the Titans, she really wants to kill him, no matter what. Sadly however, she has no idea how to get back in time and prevent her father's death from happening. But she'll find a way in going there, someday. Two more years have past and two of the Titan kids were old enough to go on their first mission with their moms, dads, aunts, and uncles. As they said before, the original Titans want to start them off easy until they're ready to take on tougher opponents. And this little adventure begins right now.

* * *

Down the streets to downtown Jump City, both the T-Car and the old school Pontiac GTO raced down to the scene of the crime. In the T-Car, Cyborg was in the driver seat, as always, Starfire was in the front passenger seat, Beast Boy, A.K.A. Changeling was sitting at the right side in the back, and Nightfire was sitting on the left side. Cyborg was his old self of course, but had a few upgrades in his system so that he can beat any opponent that's tougher then him. Beast Boy has grown a little older and is acting more mature, but still he can make a lame joke or two just to bring back his old self. His outfit changed as well, going from his usual black/purple attire to a whit/purple type of design. Nightfire was the same as always with her beautiful face and jet-black ponytail hair, but her outfit looked like she was a hero in training, and that be so since this is her first time in real battle. She was wearing a black T-Shirt her size with the Titan's blue logo on the front, a pair of black leather pants, and black Nike Air Max Moto. She started wearing black ever since she heard the news of her father's death, and she thought that black is a good color for her. Starfire was still the same motherly self, but her hair has grown a little longer and it was up to her upper back. As the car driven down to the action, Starfire peered behind the seat watched her daughter looking through the back seat window.

Starfire: "Now Tori, I want you be ready when we get to our destination. I don't want to see you unprepared for a battle like this."

Nightfire looked at her mother and smiled.

Preteen Nightfire: "Don't worry about me mom. I never let my guard down during a fight. I train a lot remember?"

Star smiled at her and nodded for a yes.

Preteen Nightfire: "So, who's the villain Angel and I would be facing? Overload, Cardiac, The Puppet King?"

Starfire: "Actually, we're just taking out a few robbers holding up a bank."

Preteen Nightfire: "What? That's it? Just a bunch of robbers that have no powers? Humph… I was expecting more of a challenge."

Cyborg looked at Night with his review mirror on the car ceiling to explain something to her.

Cyborg: "Listen Night. I know you want to do some major ass whooping, but we have to start you off simple. So that way when we retire from being Titans, you and the other kids would take our place and take on any villain that wants to fight you."

Nightfire slumped on her chair and sighed at what Cy said.

Preteen Nightfire: "I guess you have a point."

Changeling then turned his head directly at Nightfire and joined in on the conversation.

Changeling: "Hey Tori, don't forget to use codenames for you and the family. The city doesn't know who we really are and we don't want to say our real names public because criminals would find out about this and find us quick."

Preteen Nightfire: "Yes Uncle Gar, you said that to me like a million times."

Changeling: "Well just want to let you know. Man it's going to be awesome for Angel and Night fighting along side with us. Though I'm kind of depressed that you won't let my kids join in on the fun."

Cyborg: "Now Garfeild, you know better that Beast Girl and Terri aren't old enough to fight outside the Tower yet. Just be glad that your wife is taking care of them while we're away. Give them a year or two and I'm sure that they'll be ready to kick some bad guy butt."

Changeling: "I know all that Vic, it's just that they're ready to take on anyone. I mean just the other day; Ashton surprised me out of nowhere when I was in the bathroom taking a shower. He used one of his powers to blast me with water and sent me surfing all over the hallway. Man, I didn't know he has the power to control water. I thought only Aqualad has that type of ability."

Preteen Nightfire: "Well look on the bright side Uncle Gar, at least you got yourself a long deserved shower."

Nightfire snickered while Changeling glared at her niece then looked back sighing.

Changeling: "And I thought I was the one with the bad jokes."

* * *

Meanwhile at the GTO, the dark couple was at the front with LM at the wheel and Raven sitting on the passenger seat. In the back seat, their daughter Angle was sitting comfortably in the middle. She was wearing a black T-Shirt that says, "I'm an Angel" in bloody red letters, a Tripp Red Plaid Mini Skirt, stylish pantyhose that went down her legs, and black combat boots. The only thing that's still the same is the spiky silver pigtail hair and the beautiful face underneath all the dark attire. LM has changed his appearance as well for the past ten years. He was wearing a black collar jacket that Neo wore before and underneath it was a black long-sleeve shirt with a bullet proof vest that S.W.A.T. teams use had the same weapons belt with two P229 Pistols, two Mac11s, two clips for each gun, four explosive grenades, two smoke grenades, and two flash bangs, a pair of long dress pants and combat boots. His face look more adult with his mustache and beard shaped to look like Stone Cold Steve Austin's look and was wearing Neo's signature sunglasses ever since he became a Titan. Raven still look the same as always with both a hero and a motherly touch at the same time. She looked at her beloved daughter and smiled.

Raven: "Now Angela, remember that this is your first real fight with us. I just want to let you know that no matter what; I want you to stay focus on the task at hand. Never let your guard down and don't let your anger get the best of you. Understand?"

Angel moved her eyes to her mother and gave a small smile almost identical to Raven's when she was young.

Preteen Angel: "Yes mother."

Raven: "Always remain calm and centered and never show your enemies your weakness."

LM listened to the whole thing and was bored out of his mind. So without turning his head away from the road he walked to his wife.

LM: "Sheesh Rae, do you always have to talk to her like that? This is just a simple bank robbery, it's not like the end of the world."

Raven: "Well she has to be ready for a battle, even if it is a small heist."

LM: "Yeah? Well you making it sound like she's going into the lion's den. Why don't you just tell her to have fun?"

Raven: "Because, she needs to learn some responsibility in being a super hero. It's not like some video game where you can restart when you die, this is the real world."

LM snickered at that remark.

LM: "Raven, I've been in a video game 24/7 that acts like the real world. Don't you forget that. What I don't get is that you won't let our daughter carry a gun in her first mission."

Raven: "She's too young to hold a fire arm and you know it."

LM: "Too young? The girl's only thirteen; I think she knows how to use a gun. Do you remember the time I gave her the Super Soaker 9,000 for her seventh birthday and she completely soaked all of us at point range? Or what about the time she was playing Police Trainer 5 when she was nine and she had a class AA on all the objectives? I tell ya, she's a real good shooter just like her old man. I believe she's ready for a weapon."

Raven gave it some thought then looked at her husband to make the decision.

Raven: "All right Luis, she gets to use gun. But she will get one when she's fifteen."

LM: "Fifteen? No way Rachel, that's too long and you know it. Why don't we let her use a gun when she's fourteen."

Raven: "And I say she will be using a weapon when she's fifteen and that's my final offer. If you don't agree with that, then you'll be in for a divorce."

LM sighed shook his head while keeping his eyes on the road. He hated his wife being the most dominant person in the family, but since she's more of a responsible and leading lady in his life he can't say no to any offer she gives him. And if he did say no, he has to take the consequences.

LM: "O.K., fine. She gets to use a weapon when she's fifteen. But don't think for a minute that she'll listen to you, being that she has most of my genes."

Raven: "I'm pretty sure she can handle it."

LM: "Heh… Yeah right…"

While the two lovebirds kept talking, Angel sighed in the back seat and slumped down a little, hating the fact that her mother and father bicker a lot to each other.

* * *

At the Bank of Pérez, the heist was tough on the inside. But on the outside, the crooks got nowhere to go. Surrounding the entrance was police cars and S.W.A.T. vehicles, and heavily armed police officers equipped with MP5 rifles and M-170 shotguns. The officers were holding position outside the bank waiting for either the crooks to come out quietly, which they won't, or wait for special back up to arrive at the scene.

* * *

Inside the bank, seven robbers were holding up the place, with many hostages on the floor and the vault door opened. There was also a big hole in the middle of the bank where they dig underground to reach the bank, making it easy for entering and exiting. Though you can't tell their appearances since they're wearing black masks, but they were carrying M-40 Pulse Pistols and AK47 Rifles. Two crooks were filling the bags with money, two more were keeping an eye on their hostages, two more inside the hole waiting for the others to finish up, another two was keeping watch on the bank's exit, incase the police did something stupid and barge right in, and the last crook that was the leader was surveying the scene with his feet on the reception desk. One of the crooks watching the innocent people was getting kind of bored looked at his partner for a conversation.

Robber 1: "Man this is bull shit. We should be outside shooting down pigs out there. Instead, we get to baby sit a bunch of scared assholes. I can't believe this!"

Robber 2: "Hey just be glad you're taking the easy way. If not, you would've been shot dead by now. Besides, those cops out there are the least of your problems. What you should really worry about are the vigilant heroes of Jump City, the Titans. Those guys can beat a rookie like you up. And you know what, one of the members use to be a bad guy."

Robber 1: "Really?"

Robber 2: "Yeah really. This guy can fire any weapon he gets his hands on and he has top skills of fighting. But what makes him really special is his powers."

Robber 1: "What kind?"

Robber 2: "Well for starters, he can stop flying bullets with one hand and can fly through the air like that Superman fella. Plus his punches are so hard that it knocks the toughest villains off their feet. If you ever meet up with this guy I'll give you my advice, just surrender yourself to the cops instead of starring face to face with Death himself."

The rookie crook shook fearfully at what his partner said and swallowed a lump as the leader of the pack looked at the guy and ordered him around.

The Gang Leader: "Enough Lance, you're scarring the rookie more then ever. Just let him do his business and you'll handle yours O.K.?"

The robber known as Lance looked at his leader.

Lance: "Sorry sir, I was just trying to give the kid a little adrenaline on his first job."

The Gang Leader: "That's quite fine by you, but don't scare the kid. He's still new to this whole thing."

Lance nodded, understanding what he said. The leader then looked at the two crooks placing the money into the piles of cloth bags.

The Gang Leader: "Hey! Are you two done with the clean up?"

One of them looked at the leader.

Robber 3: "We're almost done here sir, just need to store a few more thousand dollars in a bag and we're all done."

The Gang Leader: "Well don't make them too heavy. You know damn well that huge bags of money would slow us down enough that the police will find us."

He then directed his head to a hole they blew up earlier to get in the bank.

The Gang Leader: "Hey! Is our exit clear?"

Two more robbers popped out from the hole and looked at their leader.

Robber: 4: "Place is still clear boss. We're lucky the cops didn't find our secret passage from here to the bay side. Once we leave this place, we'll be sitting on the beach of the Bahamas sipping Margaritas."

The leader smiled and looked around the place, seeing all the people around him completely scarred and the vault almost empty of their life savings.

The Gang Leader: "Finally, after weeks of planning and digging, this heist is going to succeed. Nothing's going to stop us from reaching our goal, nothing!"

Indeed, everything is going according to plan, but there's something they forgotten, the city's favorite heroes has a way of surprising them, especially their kids. The rookie was looking at each hostage holding his AK47 rifle in his hands. Just then, he heard a thump in the closet behind him. He turned around when he heard that noise.

Robber 1: "The hell…"

The robber approached the door and slowly opened it, thinking that it could be a S.W.A.T. officer getting info. But when the closet opened up, there wasn't a guard, instead it was a little kid, with arms folded and wearing what appeared to be a heavy sweatshirt with a zipper and a hood covering his or her head. Looking a bit confused at what he's seeing now shook it off and then pointed his rifle at the kid.

Robber 1: "Hey! What are you doing in the closet? Trying to hide from us? Nice try kid but next time, try to be a little more quiet. Now out of the closet and join the rest of the group. Now!"

The kid in the sweater jacket walked out of the closet and joined the group of people who are kneeling and had their hands on their heads, completely scared out of their wits. The rookie crook closed the closet door and walked next to the kid, looking at the boss.

Robber 1: "Hey boss, we got ourselves here a hider, thinking she can be safe."

The leader looked at the rookie in awkward bewilderment.

The Gang Leader: "What? I thought you checked the place for anyone trying to get away."

Robber 1: "I did. Maybe this little guy tried to pull a fast one on us. What do you want me to do?"

The Gang Leader: "Just keep the kid quiet until we finish here. I trust this guy won't yap his mouth."

Robber 1: "Yes sir."

He turned around to look at the kid and point his rifle at him, or is it her?

Robber 1: "Alright little guy, you like to play games? Let's play a game called Simon Says. I'm the leader and when I say, "Simon says", you follow me instructions. Do you understand?"

The strange kid gave a simple nod for a yes.

Robber 1: "Good. Let us begin shall we. Simon says, get down to your knees."

The kid obeyed the command and down to his or her knees.

Robber 1: "Perfect. Now Simon says, put your hands in back of your head."

But the kid didn't listen. He or she kept his or her arms folded for the whole time.

Robber 1: "What are you deaf kid? Simon says put your hands in back of your head."

The person in the sweatshirt still wouldn't listen. This made the robber aggravated, so he went to his or her face and screamed.

Robber 1: "Damn it kid! I said put you hands on your GOD DAMN HEAD!"

After the third attempt, the kid did what the rookie said and started to remove his or her hands form the side. But when the robber looked at the hands, he found something really odd. The skin on the kid's hands weren't any color he ever saw, they were… orange. Curiously, he looked at the guy's face that was shadowed under the hood.

Robber 1: "Hey why are your hands so-"

But before he could finish the question. The eyes under the hood glowed bright blue, and then, without warning, he was hit in the face with a glowy blue uppercut. The rookie crook was sent flying to the other side of the bank and slammed hard right through the reception area, all surrounded in broken wood and shattered glass. The rest of the gang, including the leader looked at the fallen rookie then looked back at where he was flown. What they saw was the kid in the jacket with both eyes and hands glowing blue. They all immediately pointed their rifles and pistols straight at the stranger while the leader looked on in pure disbelief.

The Gang Leader: "What the hell are you? Some kind of freak?"

Suddenly, the glass ceiling opened burst open, letting shards rain to the floor. The gang looked up and saw Starfire flying down from the open hole with fists glowing green.

Starfire: "Who are you calling my daughter a freak?"

The Gang Leader: "Daughter?"

The leader looked at the stranger in the jacket as the person unzipped it and removes the sweater with force, laying it on the ground. Turns out that the mysterious person was none other then Nightfire, posing as a civilian. The leader was baffled as he did a double take at both the mother and daughter.

The Gang Leader: "What's is going on here?"

After he said that, some dark obsidian energy appeared from the floor of the entrance, forming a big black bird. The two crooks backed away from the entrance, not sure whether to shoot or run. When it all died down, out of the shadow came Cyborg, Raven, Angel, and Changeling in their battle stances.

Changeling: "Dude, it's called an ambush. You should've known that by now."

The leader looked at the whole team and went into a major panic as he yelled to his teammates.

The Gang Leader: "GOD DAMN IT, IT'S THE TITANS! BLOW THEIR HEADS OFF!"

Soon enough, all the gang members aimed their rifles and pistols at the team in many directions.

Cyborg: "Take cover!"

The team started scattering as the gang started firing just about everywhere the Titans are. Nightfire flew up in the air and joined her mother as they together flew within the bank and avoiding bullets and hiding behind two pillars in mid air. Changeling turned into a jaguar and hurried to the counter and jumped over it to hide. Cyborg was soon to follow as he leapt over the counter and joined his green comrade. Raven formed a bubble shield to protect her and her daughter from the flying bullets and joined their teammates behind the counter. Lucky for them, the counter's wood and windows were all bulletproof, so they all feel safe for the moment, but for the robbers, it's an all you can shoot frenzy. The Titans kept hiding and covering their heads while Changeling looked at Cyborg a bit confused.

Changeling: "O.K., is this part of your plan Cy? Cause I don't think this is working."

Cyborg: "Relax there BB, it's not our time yet. Once the plan is set, we'll take them down."

Starfire looked at the team and noticed that there's one person missing, besides Terra.

Starfire: "Where's LM?"

Cyborg looked at the Tamranean and smirked.

Cyborg: "You'll see."

At the other side of the counter the gang ceased firing and reloaded their weapons, not reverting their eyes away from the Titans at the other end. The leader of the Gang smiled.

The Gang Leader: "Huh… This is too easy. I thought the Titans are going to be a problem, now it looks like they're too scared to take us on."

Lance: "Hey, whatever happened to the blonde bimbo and the rebellious Titan they have?"

The Gang Leader: "Who cares. The less the team is, the more the destruction's going to be."

The thugs pointed their guns and waited for maybe one of the Titans to make a foolish move. Unaware to them that they were falling for a trap.

* * *

Outside of the bank, on a rooftop of a mid-rise building not far away from the investment complex, LM was holding his position with a 335G Sniper Rifle standing on the edge of the roof. He used the scope attached to the rifle to get a close up on the gang of robbers, seeing them all in plain view from the ceiling window. He couldn't help but smirk at the dumbfounded thugs down there.

LM: "Let's see. About almost ten men holding AK-47's and pulse pistols, bank robbery and hostages, cornering my friends and wife, thinking that they won. Just like old times."

He squeezed the trigger a little bit then pressed it fully to fire the first bullet. It flew straight into the bank through the broken half ceiling window and hit the back of the first robber. The crook screamed but there was no blood coming out of it. There was a precise hole through and black long sleeve sweater. The rest of the members look at the wounded person, including the leader, completely clueless.

The Gang Leader: "What the hell?"

* * *

Back on the rooftop, LM sighed at the one of the crooks he shot.

LM: "Bulletproof vests, should've guessed. Still I have to get their attention."

He quickly pulled that trigger and shot after shot hit each of the thugs in the square back of the bulletproof vests. The leader looked completely confused at what's going on, but when he looked up at the ceiling window he saw a figure on the rooftop on a building. His face turned to rage as he pointed at the figure.

The Gang Leader: "We got a sniper, take him out!"

The members slowly got up from the blind shot and opened fire on the sniper that was on the roof. LM focused, jumped and dodged every bullet. Even though they were flying from a far away distance, they were very fast. He immediately jumped off the edge of the roof, somersaulted, and landed on a lower roof feet first, creating a small crater around him.

LM: "Well that got their attention."

Safe from gunfire, LM ran to another rooftop and jumped to the other side to make it to the bank.

* * *

At the same time, the gang of robbers kept firing at LM with their backs turned at the Titans. Cyborg and the others watched behind the counter and realized that the crooks are caught off guard. With the only opportunity open, Cyborg gave them the two words that made famous from the very beginning.

Cyborg: "Titans, GO!"

They all jumped and flown over the counter and attacked the gang without hesitation. Starfire and Nightfire were the first to attack as they fired an array of blue and green star bolts. The crooks got startled from the attack but immediately ran for their lives. Two of the robbers got shot in the back and landed face first on the ground, completely paralyzed. Another robber ran to the left while Changeling chased after him in the form of a tiger. He then pounced on the crook before the robber turned around and pointed the pulse pistol at the green animal. BB landed on the crook with his front paws on the person's chest and snarled at him. The robber, on the other hand, was scared to death with beads of sweat dripping down his face. The next robber ran and took cover under a table. He started firing his AK-47 blindly, but he didn't get a good shot. Without a warning, a flying metal arm glided to the crook under the table and hit him in the face. Down for the count and on the ground, he opened his eyes and saw Cyborg, snapping the rifle in two with the one hand and grinned.

Cyborg: "You crooks never learn do ya?"

Two more thugs were backing away, blasting their M-40 pulse pistols at Raven. The Goth Titan formed a bubble shield to deflect the bullets. But what she's really doing is distracting them for what's coming up next. Behind the enemy's backs, a portal appeared but instead of black, it was pearly white. Out popped Angel and she torpedo kick the first crook on the small of his back. The second thug looked to his right and saw the girl with his feet on his partner's back.

Robber 5: "Damn you!"

The Gang member pointed his pistol at Raven's daughter and was going to open fire, but Angel knocked the gun off with a roundhouse kick. She then punched high, low, jab, and strike in every which way to make the member immobile. Then on one final sweep, she held her right hand up surrounded in a white aurora and pressed it on the guy's chest. Once that happened, the robber was sent flying backwards and crashed right through a counter desk. Angel smiled at her first real fight, but unknown to her that one more gang member was aiming his AK-47 rifle at the young girl. Raven saw it coming, so she phased through the floor, phased right out behind her daughter, and created a dome to protect her and her only child from the bullet fire. The robber kept firing at the dome, hoping that the dome would disintegrate. But what he didn't know is that above him where the half shattered ceiling window was is LM looking on at the battle and saw his family under seigh by one-armed man. Taking immediate action, he jumped through the ceiling window and landed right behind the man. The robber felt something from behind and turned around pointing the AK-47 at whatever's behind him. Quickly, LM sliced the rifle in half with a karate chop then tiger clawed him on his chin. He then went down and performed a spinning sweep to knock the crook off his feet. With him down for the moment, LM lift his right leg up and hit him in the head, knocking him unconscious. He jumped up Shawn Michael's style and look and the piece of scum he took out.

LM: "Never mess with my family asshole!"

He spat on his cold face and walked away from him, approaching his wife and kid. Angel quickly ran to his father and gave him a heart-warming hug.

Angel: "Daddy!"

LM was surprised from the sudden hug, but hugged her back like any father does.

LM: "Hey there my little Angel. I saw you fighting the bad guy, nice work."

Angel looked up at her father and smiled with her eyes gleaming brightly.

Angel: "Really?"

LM: "Oh yeah. The way you took them down was superb. Perfectly organized even. I think one day we should start teaching you how to use guns."

Angel: "Sweet!"

Raven: "Not sweet."

LM and Angel looked at where the voice was coming from and saw Raven walking to them.

Raven: "LM, you promised that Angel would get to use a gun when she's fifteen. Don't tell me you're breaking that promise."

LM felt nervous for a second and tried to get something out of his mouth, only to be talking gibberish.

LM: "Well I- You see- What I meant is- Oh crap I'm in trouble…"

Just before Raven could brutalize her husband, Cyborg came directly to them and reminds them that they're still in the middle of something.

Cyborg: "Uh… I hate to interrupt this family squabble, but we have a situation to take care off."

Cy pointed at the direction to where the gang leader was running to the big hole in the floor. As soon as the rest of the Titans joined in, LM pulled his modified P229 pistol with a laser targeting system installed. Once he pointed the laser at one of the running legs, he opened fire and hit the leg precisely. The leader went down on the ground, turned over, and held on to his wounded leg. It was then that the Titans gathered around the crook with LM pointing his pistol at him.

Cyborg: "Well, well, well… Trying to get money fast huh? You know there is something called an ATM. Ever heard of that?"

The gang leader looked at the hybrid scornfully while wincing from the pain.

The Gang Leader: "Why don't you cut that bull shit? Explain to me how that freak of a runt back there got in the closet without getting detected by my men?"

Nightfire knew who he's talking about and was about to pummel him when her mother held her arm out to the side, stopping her from getting there. It seems that the team was finished with their job but unaware to them, from the floor hole behind them. A person slowly came out of it looking at the fallen leader, most likely another member they forgot about. The leader looked at the guy coming out of the hole and quickly looked back at Cyborg before he gets suspicious.

Cyborg: "You should thank Raven. Since we all know the bank for a long time, Raven used her teleporting spells to send our Titan in Training here to the likely places your goons would look. And I got to tell ya; your boys fell for the oldest trick in the book. Now if you surrender quietly, we'll escort you to the police and there will be no harm coming to you."

The Gang Leader: "Wanna bet Tin Man? ERIC NOW!"

Cyborg: "Eric?"

The wounded leader pointed behind the hybrid as he and the rest of his teammates looked to see the person that came out of the hole a few seconds ago. This member was different from the others because instead of a hood, he was wearing a motorcycle helmet, his bullet proof vest was outside instead of inside, and was holding two different weapons in each hand. On the right hand was holding a standard UZI sub-machine gun, but on the left hand, he was carrying a flamethrower shaped like a rifle with a tube in back of it that connects to a tank of flammable liquid attached to his back. The team starred at the guy for a second when the metallic leader had one thing to say.

Cyborg: "Oh Hell NO!"

Eric first fired his UZI on the team and his leader but Raven formed a shield to protect them. He then used his flamethrower, spitting out flames and letting them hit the black shield. The flames were so intense that the shield was starting to crack. LM took desperate actions as he took out a flash bang, focused, and did a one hand cartwheel while throwing the armed weapon at the flame-throwing maniac. It exploded in a flash of bright light, blinding him temporarily. LM went back to his feet, and looked at his teammates.

LM: "C'mon, get behind something quick!"

The Titans nodded and ran to the nearest pillars away from the hostages and hid behind them. The gang member shook the spots off out his vision and saw his leader pointing at where the team was hiding.

The Gang Leader: "Don't just stand there like a retard, burn those super-powered bastards into bacon!"

The gangster looked at where the leader was pointing at and saw their shadows on the floor. He smiled under his helmet and turned up the volume on his I-Pod attached to his belt playing Busta Rhymes, "Fire". He slowly walked to the pillars with his flamethrower ready to bunrinate someone. The Titans were hiding behind the pillars, trying to think of a plan; of course that's when LM started to argue with Cyborg.

LM: "O.K. The cops didn't tell us that there's a homicidal maniac with a flamethrower!"

Cyborg: "Hey, don't look at me like it's my fault. Maybe the cops didn't know about this. Maybe he was standing watch on the other end of the hole and was checking to see what's taking so long."

LM: "Yeah, some deductions there Sherlock. Next time, scan the whole area first before we start fighting!"

Raven: "That's enough you two! We have to find a way to stop them and above all else, get the hostages out of here before they get frequsy."

Preteen Nightfire: "Maybe I can go in and take him out while you get these people out of harms way."

Starfire: "Uh-uh Tori. That guy is too dangerous for you."

Nightfire looked at her mother and pouted.

Preteen Nightfire: "You get to have all the fun."

LM: "Look, someone has to create a distraction while the rest of us rescue the hostages."

Starfire: "But who would be brave enough to create such a distraction?"

LM looked at each Titan member and looked at the last person next to him, Changeling. He smirked evilly as he had an idea popped into his head.

LM: "Hey Changeling, I want you to take off your clothes."

Everyone looked at LM with an awkward expression on their faces, including Changeling, who's both confused and shocked at the same time.

Changeling: "What!"

LM: "Listen BB, I know this seems disturbing, but you have to strip down to your underwear and start running around the place to get the maniac's attention."

Changeling: "Any reason why I need to run around with nothing but my boxers on?"

LM: "Because it distracted me last week when you were waiting for the laundry and walking around the place and it creeped me out in a big way. Sides, it's the only thing I can come up with as a good distraction."

Changeling: "C'mon, I can't do that. It's going to be embarrassing!"

Angel took a peek from behind the pillar and saw the criminal with the flamethrower walking close to them.

Preteen Angel: "He's getting closer!"

LM looked at what her daughter is seeing and saw the Eric slowly walking towards them. He turned his head directly to Changeling and gave him an order, even though he's not the leader.

LM: "Gar, you have two choices. Either run around with your underwear on and distract him, or get invited to the worlds biggest weenie roast in the sky?"

Changeling looked at Cyborg and he nodded in agreement. Gar hung his head down, sighed in defeat, and looked at LM with a scornful look on his face.

Changeling: "Fine I'll do it. But you owe me one when this is over."

LM: "I'll remember that. Now get undress and run out there like a wounded chicken!"

BB shook his head and then took off his uniform until he was standing in his red and white heart boxers. The team and their children chuckled a little, not loud enough to let the maniac to listen. Garfeild looked at his teammates with an odd look on his face.

Changeling: "What?"

LM: "Nothing. We didn't know they still have boxers like those around."

Changeling: "It's a fad dude, everyone does it. Besides, it's a style I'm into."

Cyborg: "Well that type of style is going to make you loose your wife and kids BB."

Changeling: "Hey, Terra sees me in these a few times and she has no problem with it. I don't want my kids to see it or they will freak out."

LM: "That or they would be fascinated by it. Now get out there and give this guy some attention! Oh and one more thing, you can't change into animals."

Changeling looked at LM and was shocked by the news.

Changeling: "What! How am I going to avoid what this guys blasting!"

LM: "Just three words, RUN LIKE HELL! GO! GO! GO!"

Gar felt and little hesitant for the moment but sucked it all up and ran out of his hiding place gave out attention to the gang member with the flame thrower."

Changeling: "Hey, looking for someone you helmet wearing freak! Come get me I'm right here!"

He did have Eric's attention but his reaction was a bit confused. He can't tell underneath his helmet but his first thought was, "WTF!" but the second thought was, "Cool, target practice." He pointed his UZI at the half naked changeling and started firing at him. Garfield couldn't do anything but ran as fast as he could and hide behind a few places. LM watched the whole thing and couldn't help but laugh his ass out. Starfire looked at him questionly at what is transpiring.

Starfire: "Let me guess, Garfield pulled a bad prank at you and you want to get your revenge?"

LM turned his head to see Star with a cocky smile.

LM: "Let's just say that the green jokester had it coming."

Cyborg rolled his eyes and rubbed his flesh part of his skull, couldn't help but amazed at LM's plan/prank of his own, then got serious for a moment.

Cyborg: "Now that we got the distraction set, it's time to get the hostages to safety. Let's move it team!"

The rest of the Titans left their hiding place and rescue the hostages. Nightfire and Angel were about to leave when Starfire turned around and stopped them there.

Starfire: "Not you two, you stay here and hide until we get back."

Preteen Nightfire: "But mooooom!"

Starfire: "No buts missy, stay here and don't do anything stupid. Besides, it's a simple rescue mission. What's the worse that can happen?"

She kissed her daughter on the forehead then joined the others while Nightfire leaned against the pillar and pouted. Back with the Titans, they headed to people they needed to help. Once they saw that they are O.K., Raven opened a portal from the Bank to the outside where it's safe.

Raven: "Everyone get in! It will send you out of the bank and into safety. Just don't get lost in there."

The hostages look at Raven curiously then nodded. They then got up and entered the portal, wounded first for ambulances to take them to the hospital. Meanwhile, the gang leader got up after the whole flaming experience and was limping to a nearby counter. Once he leaned on it he saw the Titans getting the hostages to safety.

Cyborg: "C'mon people don't crowd around, single line only. We'll get you out of here as soon as we could."

Once the leader saw what was happening, he turned his attention to one of his comrades who was having fun with the half naked changeling.

The Gang Leader: "Hey! The Titans letting the hostages get away. Burn them all to ash!"

But Eric wasn't listening; he was treating Changeling like a moving target from a carnival shooting area. He ran out of ammo from his UZI so he took the faster approach and blazed his flamethrower at the running green man.

Changeling: "Owe! Dude, those flames are hot!"

He jumped and ducked away from the flames in his human self. If he would've changed into any animal, he would've had a better shot. The Gang Leader looked at his teammate and sighed impatiently.

The Gang Leader: What are you deaf or is that helmet of yours blocking your hearing? GET THEM!"

But no matter how hard he tried, Eric kept on trying to cook BB. Feeling a little aggravated, the leader looked at the Titans that were getting the last of the hostages out of danger. He placed his hand behind his back and took out a M-11 "Scorpion" pistol out of his pants pocket. He held it up and aimed it at the first person he laid eyes on, Starfire. Back at the pillars, Nightfire and Angel were still hiding and waiting for their families to come. Night was tapping her back foot over and over, losing most of her patience.

Preteen Nightfire: "I can't believe this. Here we are on our first real mission and we're hiding while our parents are doing all the work. This is boring!"

Preteen Angel: "Relax will ya. Just be glad you're going to live on your first mission."

Preteen Nightfire: "Yeah, easy for you to say. Why can't they tell that we're ready for anything? I tell ya, grownups these days can really be a pain in the ass."

Angel decided to ignore her friend's drabbles and watch her family saving all the hostages. Everything seems to be fine so far, but that's when she spotted something not right. She saw the gang leader pointing a pistol someone, and that someone was Starfire.

Preteen Angel: "Oh no… Nightfire, take a look at this!"

Night looked at what Angel was seeing and her eyes almost bulged out when she saw the leading aiming his pistol at her mother from behind her back. Her face of shock turned into a face of anger as her eyes started to glow blue and her hands were radiating bright blue orbs.

Preteen Nightfire: "No way I'm letting him get away with it! I lost my father, I'm not going to loose my mother!"

She was about to leave her spot and charge at her target when Angel stopped her there.

Preteen Angle: "Wait! That's an M-11 "Scorpion" pistol. It's modified for military applications with an ammo case that can hold 18 bullets. It's launching capability it quite powerful, he will shoot you before you can take him down."

Night looked at her friend with a bunch of question marks around her head. On the other hand, Angel had her left hand rubbing the back of her head and had an anime sweat drop coming down the side of her head.

Preteen Angel: "Uh… My dad teaches me about weapons and how they work. Can't help it."

Preteen Nightfire: "O.K. brainiac, how am I going to stop him?"

Angel looked around and found a standard .380 a security guard was using when the Bank got attacked. Upon looking at it, she gave off a Cheshire smirk.

Angel: "Just leave it to me."

Back with the Titans, they are trying their best getting everyone out as fast as they could. They were just about finished when two more people were carrying a security guard that has been injured during the attack.

Hostage: "We got one that's seriously injured."

Starfire: "Just get him through the portal and take him to the nearest ambulance as fast as you can."

The two hostages nodded and entered the portal. Starfire was observing the whole thing, but right behind her the gang leader was aiming his pistol straight at her. With the other Titans distracted getting all the people to safety, they didn't notice him pointing the gun to the Tamaranean. The leader couldn't help but chuckle lowly.

The Gang Leader: "As the old saying goes, ladies first."

The leader slowly pushed the trigger and was about to fire. But without warning, there was a bang and a stray bullet from the right came out of nowhere and hit the pistol, knocking it off his hands. The leader felt the impact as he screamed in pain.

The Gang Leader: "OOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

The Titans took a sudden look at where the scream was coming from and saw the gang leader holding his hands together and saw the pistol he was holding now on the floor. They then looked to the right and saw Angel holding a smoking pistol of her own. Everyone was shocked to see her, especially her parents, LM and Raven.

Preteen Angel: "All right Night, now's your shot!"

Nightfire came out from the other pillar and rocketed to the dangerous leader with a blue streak trailing behind her. She was right in the crooks face, flipped over in mid flight, and kicked him right in the chin. She then landed on one in hand, in a handstand, while the leader was still in the air and kicked him right in the side. The impact sent him flying directly to the exit hole as he went straight in it. She flipped over, landed on her feet, and looked at the Titans with a warm smile on her face and a peace sign showing off. Her mother sighed, rolled her eyes over, and looked at her daughter sternly.

Starfire: "I thought I told you to stay put."

Preteen Nightfire: "Sorry mom, but the enemy was about to shoot you."

Starfire: "Whoa… Hold up, he was going to shoot me?"

Nightfire just nodded for a yes.

Preteen Nightfire: "If it haven't been for Angel and I, then I would've lost both a mother and father.

Starfire was about to protest when they all heard a familiar scream from a certain teammate.

Changeling: "HELP!"

Everyone looked and saw Eric holding a flamethrower and cornering a helpless Changeling.

LM: "Shit! Totally forgot about that guy."

He raised his pistol up and pointed it to the gang member's propane tank. Meanwhile, Changeling was trying to reason with the guy before he becomes a human barbeque.

Changeling: "Listen, why can't we be reasonable about this? I could tell you have issues, and I don't blame you for that. But you can't just let your anger out by burning me alive. If you're thinking of cooking and eating me, then that's a bad idea. I'm a vegetarian so I eat nothing but tofu based products. You're going to be shitting for weeks. Trust me, it's not a pretty site."

The gang member slowly lifted the flamethrower and aimed it at the half naked green man. Garfield had no other choice but to change into a turtle so that the shell would protect him from the flames. He did it just in time cause just as Eric was about to fire. A bullet hit the propane tank and it exploded on his back and he was sent flying into the wall. The impact implanted him into the wall with him unconscious and his back had a burned open hole. Changeling changed back to his human self and saw the new wall ornament. He then turned his attention to his friends and nieces and saw LM with a pistol in hand.

LM: "You're O.K. Gar?"

Changeling look was incredibly pissed as he stomped toward him and glaring daggers at the rebel Titan.

Changeling: "Am I O.K.? AM I O.K.? I've been chased around by a maniac with the Cook em' Up 500, been running around with my boxers on, and I couldn't change into animals while I'm doing all that! Does it look like I'm all right?"

LM couldn't help but giggled a little.

LM: "Uh… Yeah?"

BB head was pulsing an anime vain. But before Garfield could snap at any moment, Raven came in and separated the two.

Raven: "Uh… Before you two can butt heads, why don't we just get their leader before he escape."

Cyborg joined in.

Cyborg: "Rae's right. He could've gotten far since the tunnel underground is long. We have to stop him before it's too late."

Suddenly, there was a rumble on the ground, shaking a foundation off its feet. Everyone thought that it was an earthquake, but then the hole in the ground exploded and a column of earth rose up in the ground. On top of that column was two people, the first person was the unconscious gang leader, but holding him was-"

The Titans: "Terra?"

Yes it was Terra. Her outfit is just the same like when she started joining the team, but with a slight difference. Her brown pants were a little longer, she had a brown jacket with a T logo on the side to make her look a little cool, and highly advance goggles with the technology needed to pinpoint and lock criminals and enemies so she can use her powers to attack them. She tossed the crook to the team, letting Cyborg grab him, jumped off it, and landed in front of the team.

Terra: "I think you dropped something down there."

The team was completely speechless at what they saw until LM broke the silence.

LM: "Terra, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be taking care of Brenda and Ashton."

Terra: "I got bored, so I came here and took care of the rest. Can't let you guys have all the fun. And don't worry about the kids, I have a babysitter taking good care of them."

Cyborg: "A babysitter? Who?"

Terra: "Melvin."

Raven: "You mean one of the kids I was babysitting during the whole Brotherhood incident? But I thought that she's only a hero."

Terra: "I know, but since there isn't enough action for her team she's taking a second job to pay for their base. It's funny really cause she's learned her experiences from you a while back."

Terra then turned to Changeling and saw him with his heart-shaped boxers, then looked at his face with an awkward look.

Terra: "Uh… Hun, why are you wearing your boxers?"

Garfield looked down and forgot all about it. He yelped, covers himself up, and looked at her with a blushing red face.

Changeling: "I can explain everything."

Just as they were going to enjoy this moment, a voice boomed loudly and a sound of cocking was heard.

Robber 1: "Hold it right there!"

Everyone looked behind them and saw the rookie crook Nightfire took down while undercover holding his M-40 Pulse pistol. The truth is that he was hiding the whole time after the surprise attack and was waiting for the moment to strike. That, of course, was a stupid idea.

Robber 1: "I don't know how you did it, but you're not taking me alive. One false move and I'll blast you to pieces!"

Cy was about to arm his cannon when LM stopped him from activating it and whispering to him that he has it covered. Once he took one step, the robber fired frantically at the team. All LM did was lifting one hand and stopped all the bullets that were a few inches from his face. The rookie was about reload when his gun was levitated off his hands and glided to LM's hand. He looked at it for the moment and smirked.

LM: "Hmmm… Interesting weapon this is. Quite power to injure someone and not kill them, but effective nonetheless. Still, you should've used something different to take us down like a MA5B Assault Rifle, or a MP-10 SMG. But from where I'm from, we use different weapons suitable for killing."

While he was talking, he was slowly walking to the rookie, then starring at him with cold dark eyes.

LM: "Do you want to see what my world's like?"

The rookie couldn't help and sweat perfidiously. Without taking the chance, he left in a cloud of smoke and zipped through the exit where the police were, breaking the glass of the locked doors. LM looked at the trail of smoke and chuckled a bit.

LM: "Rookies…"

* * *

Five minutes later, the police came in and cleaned up the mess, arresting criminals that were gaining conscious and gathering evidence. The Titans and their kids were all sitting on a waiting bench relaxing after the battle they went through. Changeling was talking to Terra about what happened to him, Starfire was hugging her daughter, and LM and Raven were listening to what their daughter did.

Preteen Angel: "And with one quick move I grabbed the pistol on the floor, aim it precisely, and opened fire on his pistol. Man you should've seen it, I made it look good. Am I the best or am I the best?

LM: "Angel, you are better then best. You were fantastic. I always knew you are a sharp shooter just like your old man. As a matter of fact, I think we should start shooting practice as soon as we get back to the Tower."

Angel smiled at that thought and hugged her father gently. LM then looked at her wife and cocked his eyebrow up, still smiling.

LM: "So much for that age restriction rule, huh Rae."

Raven looked at her husband and starred at him coldly.

Raven: "Whatever. You two are going to drive me crazy."

LM snickered a little, knowing that she's right. Meanwhile, Cyborg was finish talking to the chief of police. Once they part ways, the hybrid approach his team and gives them the news.

LM: "Well Cy, what happened?"

Cyborg: "I talked to the chief of police and he said we did a great job taking care of the gang and all the money is secured. But he says that we're becoming too aggressive in our work and states that we have to be more careful on city property, LM."

LM: "What? That guy had it coming."

Victor shook his head then looked at Changeling.

Cyborg: "And Garfield. He also said that you have to put on your clothes cause you're becoming the laughing stock of the entire superhero population."

Gar's face turned completely red then looked at LM more sternly.

Changeling: "Dude, next time we go on a mission like this, you're so going to be the decoy."

LM looked at the green man and smirked.

LM: "Try me."

On the other side of the bench, Starfire and Nightfire let go of their hug and were talking to each other since this is their own mother to daughter bonding time.

Preteen Nightfire: "Mom, I'm sorry for disobeying you. I was just trying to help."

Starfire: "No need to apologize sweetie. What you did was truly heroic.

Night looked up to her mother with shining eyes.

Preteen Nightfire: "Really?"

Starfire: "Oh yes dear. Why if it hadn't been for you, then I would've been gone and you won't have a family. If your father were alive today he would've been so proud with you.

Tori's eyes faded when she heard the word, "father." She placed her head down and murmured in her soft voice.

Preteen Nightfire: "Yeah, my dad…"

She stood up from the bench and walked away from the team. Starfire looked at her somewhat confused.

Starfire: "Nightfire?"

Nightfire stopped and talked to her mother without turning around. But her mother can tell that she saw a tear coming down her daughter's face.

Preteen Nightfire: "I need sometime alone for a moment. I'll head back to the Tower when I'm done."

And just like that, Night lifted up in the air and right through the broken ceiling window, soaring over the city. Starfire was about to follow her but Cy let her sit back down.

Cyborg: "Leave her alone Kori. The girl needs to be by herself."

Star looked at the hybrid and nodded, then look back at the sky. For she knew that Night would be sad about what she told her two years ago.

* * *

On the roof of a church, everything was peaceful and quiet. But sitting next to a stone gargoyle was Nightfire with her arms hugging her folded legs. This has always been her private spot ever since her mother told the truth and she was getting use to being alone. After a long silence, she sighed.

Preteen Nightfire: "Mom's right. Maybe dad would've been proud at what I did, if he was alive. But since he's dead, I don't know if he will be proud of me or not."

She then looked up at the sky and talked to it like she's talking to her father.

Preteen Nightfire: "Oh dad, why did you leave me? Why did you leave mom? I wish you were alive. I miss you oh so much."

She let her head down and started sulking to herself. She knows that in her heart that her first day on a real mission was both of happiness and sorrow.**

* * *

Finally, I'm all done with this chapter. Like I said before, took a month to finish with everything going on around me. But on the next chapter, it will be a whole lot shorter. Please Review.**


	16. Family Visit

**Chapter sixteen is now up and running! Sorry it took long but I had a few things to do. First, I had to do the final exams for college, which were tough to begin with. Second, I had parotidectomy surgery on Thursday to remove a gland from the side of my head. So I didn't get the chance to write or type my chapter since I was in the recovery room the whole day. Another thing is that I revamped and rewrite the original Nightfire story so it can match up with Nightfire's Origins. For those of you who read Nightfire should look at it again cause I made a few changes. And speaking of Nightfire's Origins, I didn't get any reviews since my last update, but the hits for chapter fifteen were 22. Not enough but it's good to see people reading this. Let us continue on with the story. In this chapter, the new generation of Titans has taken over the family's legacy along with their new members. And with that, Nightfire is their leader. Everything seems absolutely perfect, or is it?**

**Chapter Notes**

**There are new characters that are in the Titan family; two of them came from different anime shows like s-CRY-ed and Tenjo Tenge. Their profiles are on the last chapter of Nightfire so if you want to know about them, check out their bio's. Also, Murakami high school from the final Teen Titans episode, "Things Change" will be on this chapter. Plus two guest stars from Ben 10 and Totally Spies are going to make their appearances on this chapter. And there's going to be a special part that's going to be quite heart warming. But you have to read to know what it is.**

**Titan's Age**

**Starfire-36  
****Cyborg-38  
****Raven-35  
****Beast Boy/Changeling-34  
****Terra-34  
****LM-38  
****Nightfire-17  
****Angel-16  
****Beast Girl-15  
****Terri-15  
****Robo-18  
****Impulse-15  
****Hyper Blaster-17  
****Souichiro Jr.-16**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, s-CRY-ed, or Tenjo Tenge.**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Family Visit

Three years later, things have changed within Jump City. For instance, the original Titans retired from taking care of their city but they didn't retire from being heroes. Cyborg, Changeling, Terra, and Raven had become official members of the Justice League while LM was in charge of being lieutenant for half the teams in Zion. Ask for Starfire, she retired on being a hero completely since she's so worried about the news about her Knorfka, Galfore dieing and she has to take his place as the next grand ruler. She now lives apartment complex not far away from the Tower so that her daughter would come visit her or her mother visits Titans Tower. And speaking her daughter, Nightfire is having a great time in her teenage years. Soon after their parents retired, their children became the next generation of Titans and Nightfire became the leader of that team. Not only that, they have required new members to strengthen their ranks. Members like Robo, the adoptive son of Victor Stone, A.K.A. Cyborg, and Keren Beecher Stone, A.K.A. Bumble Bee, who is a hybrid just like his adoptive father with all the gadgets and weapons necessary to take out the enemies. Impulse, the son of Jessica Allen, A.K.A. Jinx, and Bart Allen, A.K.A. Kid Flash, who has both speed and bad luck hexes. Hyper Blaster, an Ulter User from the Lost Ground that can turn two of his arms into assault cannons and the top right of his face into a targeting sensor. And Souichiro Jr., son of Souichiro Nagi Natsume and Aya Natsume, who is the master of the samurai sword and can control the chi of the wind. Together, this team battle criminals, masterminds, and dangerous enemies, old and new. And for Nightfire, it was a dream come true. After all the years of training and working hard, she finally made it to become the leader of her team. She had everything she ever dreamed off, well almost everything. She still missed her father so much and was trying to find a way to head back at time and prevent his murder. She didn't get any luck, but she won't give up until she finds a way. It's like she's on top of the world, but who know that one day that that world will start crumbling down around her.

* * *

It was a peaceful day in Jump City and no danger was a foot. At Murakami High, everything was dull and boring as usual. Inside one of the classrooms, Nightfire and Angel sitting at their desks, separate from each other, learning about world history 101. They're wearing the lousy school uniforms that were white plain button T-shirts, black neckties, blue short skirts, and marry Jane shoes with long white socks. Of course Angel, being the rebel that she is, modified her uniform by ripping her shoulder sleeves, have fingerless gloves on her hands, and black fishnet stocking that go down her legs. It's a known fact that when the Titan kids were born, their parents signed them to different schools for them to have a learning experience. And since they will continue to fight for truth, justice, and the last slice of pizza, they still have to get an education. But the best part of it was that when there's an emergency, the new Titans would leave school immediately to stop the bad guys and hurry back before the class is over. Now that's a good excuse to leave. Anyways, they were all learning about how World War 2 ended when American troops bombed Hiroshima and Nagasaki, Japan. But Night wasn't paying attention to it at all; instead, she was gazing at the window next to her watching the view from outside. She is going to meet someone after school and was thinking about what she's going to say. But just as she was in deep thought, the teacher broke it.

Teacher: "Ms. Anders."

Night reverted away from the window and looked at her teacher, Samantha Simpson. She is a very intelligent woman who lives in Beverly Hills in LA, quite close to Jump City. She has long flowing orange hair, sparkling green eyes with special reading glasses over them, tight cheekbones, and wearing classy suit with a long smooth skirt for school purposes.

Nightfire: "Yes Mrs. Simpson?"

Mrs. Simpson: "I know this is your last class today, but you should keep your eyes on the books instead of the window and pay attention before the final bell rings."

She quickly obeyed the teacher's orders and went back to her history book while few of the students snickered about it. Just as things were back to normal, the school bell rings. Samantha, or Sam for short, looked at the clock that reads "3:00", then sighed and look at the class.

Mrs. Simpson: "Oh well, time flies when you're having an education. Have a nice weekend class. Don't forget to read pages 205 to 220 on your history textbooks, there's going to be a pop quiz on Monday."

Everyone in the class moaned except for Nightfire then got up from their seats and left the classroom with their books in hand. Nightfire was about to leave when her teacher stopped her from heading to the exit.

Mrs. Simpson: "Ms. Anders, I need to have a word from you for a moment?"

Nightfire looked at her suspiciously then looked at Angel that was lifting her elbows up as a sign that says, "I don't know." Night looked back at the teacher, swallowed a lump, and walked to Sam's desk while Angel left class and waited for her at the locker area.

Nightfire: "Yes Mrs. Simpson?"

Sam removed her reading glasses and rubbed the temples of her head. She then lifted her head up to look at Night.

Mrs. Simpson: "Tori, how long have I known you in this class?"

Tori looked at her oddly then answered her question.

Nightfire: "Two years."

Mrs. Simpson: "And when have you ever made a mistake in this classroom?"

Nightfire: "Never maam."

Mrs. Simpson: "Then why were you starring out of the window the whole period?"

Now Night was getting nervous as she tried to give her an explanation.

Nightfire: "I was thinking about something I have to do today."

Mrs. Simpson: "I see… Well if you want to think about something, try doing it at recess then in the classroom. This isn't you."

Nightfire bowed her head down in shame, but for Sam started to reason with the half-breed.

Mrs. Simpson: "Tori, you are a bright and strong woman. Heck, you kind of remind me of me when I was in high school. You can't just let your mind get in the way of something like this. You know that."

Night looked back at her teacher, trying to explain it to her.

Nightfire: "I know, I know. But for me, this something in my head has been haunting me like oh… a long time."

Sam got up from her chair, walked over to her student, and her hands on Nightfire's shoulders.

Mrs. Simpson: "Listen to me Tori. If this something is a problem you're facing, you should confront it and never let it haunt you for the rest of your life. I had to face these types of problems when I was young, but I was able to overcome them."

Nightfire: "Gee, sounds like you had a very complicated life."

Sam had an anime sweat drop coming down her head as she remembered her time being a super spy with her friends, Clover and Alex.

Mrs. Simpson: "Uh… Yeah. You could say that. What I'm trying to say is that you can't let this problem get in the way of your work. You must solve this problem and get it out of your head once and for all. So that way you can continue on with you life without a care in the world. Do you understand?"

Nightfire gave out a small but simple nod.

Mrs. Simpson: "Good, now go home and study for the quiz Monday. I'm expecting you to get an A on it when you get back."

Night nodded again then left the classroom while Sam waves a goodbye to her. Nightfire just sighed and continued on walking to where her friend is waiting for her.

* * *

Minutes later in the school hallway, both Nightfire and Angel were walking down it. Night was talking to her friend what transpired with her and the teacher today.

Nightfire: "And then she said that I have to solve my problem, to confront it. Huh… Easier said then done. I've been suffering from this damn situation ever since I was born."

Angel: "Well you should've just paid attention to what Ms. Simpson was talking about instead of staring blankly at the view outside."

Night's eyes looked at Angel with a small smirk on her face.

Nightfire: "Looks like someone is turning into a teacher's pet."

Angel did the same look to Night.

Angel: "Takes one to know one."

The two friends chuckled a little then sighed in relief.

Angel: "So what were you thinking about back there?"

Nightfire's smile turned into a frown as she had her head down for a moment.

Nightfire: "I was thinking about meeting him again."

Angel made an immediate stop and looked at her friend in total shock.

Angel: "What? You're going to see him again, so soon? Don't you think it's getting a little early for all that?"

Tori stopped and turned her head to her friend's face with a serious look on it.

Nightfire: "I know it's too early. But there are some things I have to get off my chest and I don't know who to turn to."

Angel: "Why don't you talk to your mom?"

Nightfire: "And get bored to death with her stories about her planet, or those long poems she reads that last all day? I don't think so. He's the one I need to speak to privately and I don't want anyone else get in the way."

Angel: "But don't you think you should wait until Sunday to visit him? I mean it's a good day to visit."

Nightfire: "As much as I anticipate it, I'll take my chances today and see him. Besides, if I ever get a chance to visit, the alarm will sound and soon we have to go on missions that will last hours. I'll never have time to meet him. I thought now would be a good time to do it before an emergency comes up."

Nightfire smiled and winked at Angel. Then she walked away from her, letting her look at her friend in confusion.

Angel: "Hey where are you going?"

Without even looking back at Angela, Night answered.

Nightfire: "I'm going to meet up with a friend of mine that's taking care of something for me before I can head to the usual place. When I'm done with my business I'll come back to the Tower. I have the T-Cell so incase something comes up, you call me. See ya Angel!"

Angel: "I'll see you back at the Tower Night!"

She waved a goodbye to her friend as she watched Night disappear through a crowd of students. She then sighed, placed her hand into the shirt pocket, and took out a T-Cell. The T-Cell is not like the Titans Communicator the original Titans had, this was more advance. It looked like a cell phone but has technology to make it both a phone and a walkie-talkie between and during missions. It's light as a feather and thin like a blade with a metallic blue and silver exterior and the Titans logo on the front of it. Plus, after what the Brotherhood did a long time ago, these cells are locked tight so that no one will intercept their communications. Angle flipped it open, went to phonebook of the screen, clicked on the _"Tower"_ option, and pressed send. After waiting for a few seconds, someone picked it up.

Angel: "Hi mom, it's me Angel. I was wondering if everything is ready for today?" **…** "Oh good, well you have to wait for a little while. Nightfire's visiting someone." **…** "Yeah, that's him. I just don't get why she has to do it? It's so ridiculous." **…** "I know her life is complicated and all but she really needs to get with the picture if she knows what's good for her." **…** "Can I ask you a question?" **…** "Why are we doing this so early?"

There was a long pause in the whole thing and Angel listened in on the person from the other line.

Angel: "O.K. fine, I understand it. But if whatever her mother is trying to hide from her, Aunt Kori has to tell all of us cause we're her friends. Got it?" **…** "Good. Well I should be heading back to the Tower right now, so I'll see you soon." **…** "Bye mom."

Angel hung up the phone and shook her head.

Angel: "Damn it! What's Grandma Kori keeping that's so important? It has to be good."

She then continued walking to get out of the school.

* * *

In one of the classrooms a seventeen year old boy that goes by the name of Ben Tennyson, was sitting on his desk reading a comic book he recently buyed. He had messy brown hair, yellowish green eyes, and wearing the same school uniform only this time, he's has blue pants instead of a skirt and sneakers. But the one thing that different about him was the strange watch he has attached to his left wrist. It was black with a metallic gray wires, green balls on the sides, and a face like dial that had a green hourglass shape to it. What all the students didn't know is that his watch is actually an alien device called the Omnitrix. And that device can let Ben take the form of ten different aliens and became a mysterious hero know one knows, not even Nightfire herself. He was getting to the best part of his comic when he heard a familiar voice.

Nightfire: "Hey Ben!"

Benjamin let down his comic and saw Nightfire standing outside the doorway of the classroom. Ben smiled, placed his comic on his desk, and stood up from his seat. It's a possible fact that both he and Tori had been great friends ever since they were in grade school, after seeing Night floating outside his window since they were five.

Ben: "Hey Tori, how was your day?"

Nightfire: "Fine, fine. What about you, trying to learn so far?"

She looked at the comic on the desk and smirked at him knowingly. Ben looked back at the comic and started to get a little nervous, but kept his cool.

Ben: "Oh well you know, I'm working around the clock being the best like you."

Nightfire hopelessly sighed.

Nightfire: "Ben, you have to study hard so you can be ready for the future. Maybe you can borrow some notes from your cousin."

Ben: "Who Gwen? That girl nothing but trouble to me. I can't believe I have to share a room with her. I can't go near her, let alone stand her."

Nightfire: "Well you may never know. She can help you out in a big way. Anyways, have you been taking care of my personnel belongings?"

Ben: "Of course, I've been taking care of it for the whole school day. It's sitting by the window, over there."

Ben pointed to where this special belonging is, while Nightfire looked at it and smiled. The personnel belongings were a bouquet of red roses in a watered filled vase she gathered in the garden outside Titans Tower. She gathered and watered these roses for a special occasion and she can't be there without them. She walked into the classroom, approached the window, and picked up the vase. Night then looked back at Ben, still smiling.

Nightfire: "Thanks Ben, you're a sure lifesaver."

Ben: "Eh… Don't mention it. I have my ways taking care of things. So what's the occasion with those roses? Did you find a new boyfriend?"

Nightfire: "What? Oh no, no way! I don't have a boyfriend! I just visiting someone I never got a chance to meet that's all."

Ben: "Right… You're _"visiting"_ someone. That's sure a dead giveaway."

Nightfire stared at Ben with ice daggers coming out of her eyes.

Nightfire: "Don't get all romantic on me Ben, for me and my team, its missions first, free time later."

She walked past him and was about to head out the door, when suddenly…

Ben: "Hey Nightfire."

Night turn around a looked at Ben, since he knows her hero name when they became friends.

Nightfire: "Yeah Ben."

Ben: "I was just wondering. Since this it the weekend and all I was thinking that you and me could go to the movies and watch a sci-fi flick together on Sunday. What so you say."

Nightfire gave it some thought then gave him the answer.

Nightfire: "Well I could be busy with my team, but I'll see if I can find an opening for it.

Ben: "Cool! I'll check the schedule and call you to see if you can be there. See ya Tori!"

Nightfire: "Yeah, see you."

She waved a goodbye to him and left the classroom in a hurry. Ben waved a goodbye the second she left, then sighed at her strange behavior.

Ben: "I wonder what's so important about this person that she has to bring some dumb flowers?"

* * *

Minutes later, Nightfire was soaring through the sky and over the city, hoping no one notices her in her school uniform. She was holding the bouquet of flowers after she removed them from the vase and held them tight, not letting go of them. When she made it to her destination, she safely landed on the soft ground and then looked up at an open iron gate with sign on top that says, "Jump City Cemetery". Taking a deep breath, she slowly walked through the gate and entered the cemetery, looking around for something. Finally, she spotted a lonely grave on top of a hill. She slowly walked up to the hill until the grave was closer. When she made it, she saw the grave in full view. It was covered in a few vines and the tombstone looks a little cracked, but the words are still visible to her. She looked at it and traced each word with her single finger. This tombstone states:

**_Timothy "Robin" Drake  
1988-2005  
A Teen Titan  
A Brave Leader  
A Dear Friend  
Soar into the Heavens our Robin_**

Nightfire looked at the grave for what seem to be like forever until she slowly walk step by step until she reached the dirt rectangular ground covered with a few flower, real and fake. She looked down at the tombstone, then carefully placed the bouquet of flowers she has on the empty space in front of the stone tablet. Ever since her mom told her the truth, Starfire took her to the cemetery where Robin laid to rest a long time ago. And when she was growing up, she always visit's her father's grave once or twice a month. And most of the time, she talks about personal things she can't tell anyone, especially her mother, but to the tombstone like her father was real. Once she stood up, she started talking.

Nightfire: "Hey dad, how are you doing? I know it's early and all but I thought I talk to you about something real quick cause I know mom would think to it differently. I hope I'm not wasting your time."

She sat down with her legs crossed in an Indian way in front of the grave and continued talking.

Nightfire: "Well, for starters, things are going well for me as always. My grades are still good at school but one of the teacher's were talking to me about what I did in history, saying that I was spacing out. Well I wasn't spacing out, I was thinking about you."

There was a moment of silence until Night started to admit it.

Nightfire: "O.K., so maybe that counts as spacing out but still I just wanted to speak to you. I mean, being a leader of the team, my friends are a little suspicious about my behavior to you. Once we were on a mission to stop Steamroller from stealing thirty to forty gallons of oil. Just when we were about to defeat him, my mind just got blank for the moment. Then when I snapped out of it, I saw a tanker soaring at me. I was lucky that Angel teleported me to safety or that would've been the end of me. Hell, I would've met you in Heaven and we would've had this type of talk. And before you could ask that question, yes I was thinking about you. Always has been, always will be. Every time I sleep, I always dream about you, touching you for the first time, hugging you for the first time, hearing you for the first time. Heh heh… Listen to me; I'm starting to sound like my mother. And speaking of which, there's a real reason why I'm here."

She gave off a sigh out of her mouth then explained why she's here.

Nightfire: "Sometime ago, when I was visiting mom in her apartment complex, I heard her talking to grandpa Galfore on her interplanetary comm. I didn't hear what they're saying, but I heard their voices. I seems that Grandpa Galfore sounded a little weak and they were talking serious. But before I got a chance to know what they're saying, mom heard me and immediately turned off the comm. I don't know what's going on but I could tell that the two of them are hiding something from me. And for some reason, I think it has something to do with me."

She stood up, walked a little closer to the grave, and placed her hand on the stone cold surface.

Nightfire: "I miss you so much daddy. If you were alive today, then I wouldn't be like this, so lonely without a father, so empty. Heck, I'm pretty sure mom is feeling the same way. I'm still trying to find a way to head back in time and prevent your murder but I'm still having a hard time looking through the archives and Aunt Raven's spell books to find one. But I promise, from the bottom of my heart, when I go back in time, I will personally put an end to Johnny's reign. And when that happens, you will come back to life and you, me, a mom will be a complete and happy family."

She gently soothed the top of the grave as a tear slowly came down the left side of her cheek. She quickly wiped the tear out of her face, turned around, and left her father's tombstone. But before she was going to leave, she looked back at the tombstone and said her goodbye.

Nightfire: "Sorry I can't stay for long, but I have to head back to Titans Tower before my friends think I was buried next to you. Bye dad, I'll see you next time."

She put her hand up to her lips and kissed it. Once she did that, she poised her hand in front of her and blew a kiss to the tombstone. When she was finished, she lifted up off the ground and flew to the sky, heading home. A few minutes after she was gone, a white dove landed gently on the tombstone and chirped a happy melody after this sad moment.**

* * *

That's the end of chapter sixteen. I know it's a bit sad at the end but I have to keep the mood of the story well adept. And if you're wondering about the Impulse character from the original Titans, I have to find a character that can make a good member of the future Titans. So if anyone doesn't like my decision, whatever you do, don't flame me. Now this chapter is just the first part of what's to come. On the next chapter, Nightfire gets an unexpected surprise, both good and bad. You won't know until I update again. So please review me.**


	17. Life Changing

**It's June, the beginning of summer, and I just updated another chapter. I also revamped 11 chapters of Nightfire's Origins to make this story more interesting. Ask for the story itself, I still haven't got a review from the last chapter, but I got 35 hits from it. So if anyone is reading this, please review me for once. I want to know how my story is so far. Let's get onto the second part of this story's chapter. Nightfire gets the shock of her life when she gets two surprises. But while one is good, the other is really bad.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: Life Changing

After five minutes of flying, Nightfire has finally made it to her home, Titans Tower. Now the Tower hasn't changed one bit, but it did went through a few upgrades, a highly advance security and defense system, and high tech computer and mainframe systems that can track down trouble faster. She walked up to the entrance to the Tower and placed her hand on the scanner next to the huge metal doors. After a few seconds, there was a beeping noise and then a computerized voice that said, **"Access Granted: Welcome Nightfire."** Just as soon as that was over, the doors slowly open wide enough to let the half-breed in. Once she entered, she looked around at her surroundings that almost look like a welcoming and waiting center with a red carpet that goes all the way to the elevators or stairs, comfortable chairs lined up neatly and facing each other, and a new addition, paintings of the seven original Titans that protected this city before, including the one at the far end above the elevator showing Robin, looking brave and daring. Once she's done with her sight seeing, she yelled out at the top of her lungs to see if anyone's around.

Nightfire: "I'm home!"

There was an echo of Night's voice booming in the room and then silence. Not hearing any response from anyone, she shook her head and sighed.

Nightfire: "Ah well… Looks like no one's home. Guess they're doing their own thing while I was away."

She kept on walking until she spotted something slimy hiding behind one of the chairs. She continued her walk until she spotted Silkie trying to chew off the upholstery. Night smiled at her pet that her mother gave her and picked it up, cooing it like its her own baby.

Nightfire: "Hey Silkie, how are ya feeling? Did my little mutated worm missed Nightfire while she was away in school? Yes he did, oh yes he did! Say, do you know where the others are?"

Silkie didn't say a word, only funny sounds and gurgles. Nightfire chuckled for a bit and gave a pleasant sigh.

Nightfire: "Guess not. Oh well, let's head upstairs and get ready."

Night headed to the elevator with Silkie in her arms and headed straight to her room.

* * *

In her room, Nightfire was putting on her Titan uniform while Silkie was sleeping on her bed next to her school uniform. She was wearing an outfit the same as Starfire but it was all black. On her tank top is a blue bird and on her go-go boots had little blue birds on the top. She then put the finishing touches on her get up; a utility belt that looks like Robin's, except it's was made of silver. Once she buckled it around her waist, she turned to look at the full-length mirror and took a few poses of herself.

Nightfire: "Ah yeah! Looking good Tori, looking good."

She then swivel around and looked at the picture on her nightstand. That picture is a picture of Robin she had when she was a baby. She smiled at it and did a pose to it.

Nightfire: "Well dad, how do I look?"

Silence… She was asking the picture that question like her father was really real, but it wasn't. She then approached the picture and used her finger to skim the smooth glass surface.

Nightfire: "I knew you liked it."

She picked up the picture, kissed it, and places it down. She then looked at another picture of both her and her mother when she was young, always smiling, always happy, without a care in the world. And then she looked at the last picture of her and her team with the T Tower in the background. She looked at each member, Angel, Robo, Beast Girl, Terri, Impulse, Hyper Blaster, and Souichiro Jr., all standing there as their first group picture. That was the day that they have become the new generation of Titans. She starred at the picture, lay down on her bed, and thought about the good and bad times in her life.

Nightfire: "Seems like only yesterday huh mom. One minute I was born in this world, the next I became a leader for this new team. Guess time flies when you're having fun. I wish this fun will never end, that I will be happy about this life. I hope this never ends and nothing isn't going to stop this roller coaster of life."

She slowly closed her eyes and gave off positive vibes. It's like she's on cloud nine. But this little dream world of hers will soon end right about…

_"Knock Knock"_

Night looked at the door and was glad that someone is in the tower.

Nightfire: "Come in."

She looked back up the ceiling and waited for someone to come in. But no one did enter; in fact, she didn't hear the swooshing sound of the door at all. She looked back at the door and said it again incase someone didn't listen on the other side of the door.

Nightfire: "I said come in."

Still nothing… Night was getting a little aggravated, so she jumped off her bed and walked to her door. Once she opened it, she looked left and right in the hallway and saw no one. She sighed and found out who was knocking.

Nightfire: "Beast Girl, Terri, you know it's not funny. Jeeze for twins you two have shared most of your father's genes then your mother's."

She was about to turn around and close the door when something caught her attention. On the floor in front of her door was a piece of paper with an arrow pointing to the right. She picked it up and examined the paper. Then looked to the right and saw a long hallway. She looked back at the arrow and shook her head.

Nightfire: "O.K., what are those two up to? Oh well, let's see where this will take me."

She left here room, turned right, and walked down the empty, quiet hallway. When she reached the end of it, she spotted another sign attached to the metal wall with the arrow pointing to the left.

Nightfire: "Another one? Whatever trick they planned has to be a good one."

She turned left and walked down another hallway. She kept on walking until she spotted another sign on the floor pointing right. She looked to the right and noticed a doorway with the sign, _"Stairs"_ on top of it. She walked through it and found another sign pointing diagonally up and right. She followed the sign and walked up the steps, thinking that flying would be a waste of energy. As she continued walking, she spotted another sign at the top of the stairs pointing to the left, at the corner wall where the door is. She turned left, went through the door, and entered the hallway, where she spotted a sign that's pointed to the right. She looked to the right and then realized where the sign's pointed to.

Nightfire: "Wait a second. This sign's pointing directly to the main room. What's going on here?"

She turned to the right and walked down the hallway, heading straight to the entrance to the main room. She looked at the entrance noticed arrows posted everywhere, leading her right in.

Nightfire: "If those two made a mess in there and wants me to clean up, I'm so going to kill them."

Night started walking as the two doors opened automatically. Once she entered, she looked around and noticed the place is so dark that the only light around there was the orange glow of the sun setting.

Nightfire: "Don't tell me that what they did is worse then I thought."

She headed to the small panel attached to the wall where it can activate the security grid and the lighting system. She clicked on the "Lights On" button at the bottom of the screen. But once the lights turned on she got something she never expected.

**_"SURPRISE!"_**

Nightfire got startled and backed up against the wall. What she saw was truly huge. There was a big banner hung in mid air that says, _"Happy Birthday Nightfire!"_, confetti was falling everywhere, presents were set on top of the table to the left, and on the counter at the kitchen on the right was an assortment of foods, both normal and Tamaranean, including Cyborg's personal five layer chocolate cake. But what she saw was her teammates and their parents in front of her, giving the half-breed the shock of her life. About everyone was there, Cyborg, Bumble Bee, Robo, LM, Raven, Angel, Changeling, Terra, Beast Girl, Terri, Kid Flash, Jinx, Impulse, Hyper Blaster, Souichiro Jr., and her mother, Kori Anders formally known as Starfire. After the shock, Nightfire shook off the surprise and looked at everyone for an explanation.

Nightfire: "O.K., what's going on here?"

Beast Girl was the first to step in and answer Night's question.

Beast Girl: "Oh c'mon Night, don't tell us that you don't know about a birthday party."

Nightfire: "Birthday party? Guys, my birthday isn't until next month."

Angel: "Well you have to ask your mother about this, cause she's the one that organized the whole thing."

Night looked at her mother, wanting to know what's going on.

Nightfire: "Moooom!"

Kori Anders: "Listen Tori, I know this is a little early for a party, but I thought it would be best to celebrate your day of birth in the most earliest of days, the one that you never expect from happening."

Nightfire: "Then why do it early in the first place? Why not do the party on my birthday instead of right now?"

Kori approached her daughter and placed her hands on the half-breed's shoulders, smiling at her like she's special.

Kori Anders: "Oh there's a reason why, but we'll get to that later on. Right now, I want you to be happy and have a great time at your party."

Night looked behind her mother and saw her friends and their families with smiles. Though she is a great leader for them, she couldn't take no for an answer, even for herself. She sighed and looked at her mother, still waiting for an answer.

Nightfire: "Oh well, can't let all that good food go to waste."

Everyone immediately cheered and they get started with Nightfire's early birthday party.

* * *

For two hours so far, this celebration was amazing. Everyone had a great time as they talked, ate, and some time play video games against each other. Nightfire felt like she's the queen of this amazing party. Even though she felt as if this is a little earlier then expected, she decided to ignore that thought and enjoy it while it lasted. After singing _"Happy Birthday"_, blowing out the candles, and eating the cake Cyborg made, they immediately went to the presents. Night was joyous to see all the great stuff she got from CDs of her favorite artists, to clothing that's all the range in their time. Night opened the last gift from Souichiro Jr. and it was a limited edition DVD of a classic Japanese flick, _"Hero"_. She looked at Souichiro and smiled.

Nightfire: "Thanks Soui, I always wanted to get this. I mean with deleted scenes and an alternate ending, this will make this movie so damn good."

Souichiro Jr.: "You're welcome Tori-san. Since you and I share different yet same skills and techniques, I thought it would be of best interest to watch the same movie along with our friends."

Nightfire: "Gee, that's nice of you for doing that for me Soui, I appreciate that."

Souichiro Jr. nodded in agreement as he left her side. Then Night looked at her gifts and kept smiling.

Nightfire: "Well that's everyone, except for one person."

She looked at her mother standing on her left side with a questionable look on her face.

Nightfire: "Mom, is there something you're forgetting?"

Kori chuckled a little and kept looking at her dear daughter with a pleasant look.

Kori Anders: "As a matter of fact I haven't. I've been saving this for quite a while and I thought I would give it to you right now. It took a lot a work to bring it here and designing it, but I hope you'll enjoy it."

She approached her daughter and gave her a small wrapped package she had in her hand the whole time.

Kori Anders: "Please, open it."

Nightfire looked at the gift, curious to what's inside it. She carefully ripped the wrapping paper up and saw what made her speechless. Night's gift from her mother was a locket with a picture of Tamaran and a black bird with an N on top of it. Around the picture were diamond blue jewels that match her eyes. She kept staring at the locket until she opened the double compartment doors. In it were three pictures; one was Nightfire smiling with Jump City in the background in the middle, the second one showed her mother on the right, and the third was Robin on the left. But what made her feel warm and comfortable was the music of the Tamranean lullaby chiming within the locket. Night loved the lullaby ever since she was a baby. It's the only thing that can let her fall asleep at night and whenever she has a hard time sleeping, she always hum the music in her head to make her doze off. She looked at her mother with her eyes brightened with joy.

Nightfire: "Thank you mom. This is the best gift I ever had."

Kori Anders: "You're welcome sweetie, I knew you'll like it."

Nightfire stood up and gave her mother a hug the same time Kori hugged back. Everyone couldn't help but to enjoy the mother and daughter embracing moment. Though Night was smiling, Kori was sad as she turned her face away from the team incase they all get suspicious. There's something in her mind that's been bothering her for a few weeks ago, something she has to talk to Nightfire and her friends now. That's the reason why she had to schedule Nightfire's birthday party today. But why scheduling the party early is a mystery she kept to everyone, including her daughter.

* * *

Later that night, the new Titans and their families were gathered around the circular table, eating some left over cake and telling their stories and adventures to each other.

Robo: "And so, Atlas was going to pound me to the ground with his big metal foot and said that it was over. But what he didn't know is that I was playing possum. Just as he thought I was done for, I quickly rolled out of the way, set my sonic cannon to high, and blasted him so hard, that he flew to the other end of the coliseum."

Cyborg: "Damn Daniels! That must've been a tough battle for you. Hell, I remember when I fought Atlas the first time and believe me, that guy was too cocky for his own good. But still, you should've known better then to cheat on that fight."

Robo: "Cheat? C'mon dad, the guy put 1,000 volts of electricity from the ground to my chest, almost electrocuting me to death. At least I was lucky I had enough juice to finish him off."

Cyborg: "Yeah, well next time you face him again I want you to give him the test of strength. Show him that you can push yourself to the limit, 110 percent got it?"

Robo: "Heh… All right, I'll give him a fair fight and a strength test next time I see him. Sheesh you're worst then those kids who picked on me when I was in grade school."

Cyborg: "Hey, I didn't adopt you just so you can have a roof over your head and hot fresh meals. I want you to be strong for both the team and me as well."

Bumble Bee: "Now dear, be gentle with him. It is Nightfire's party, you need to lighten up a little."

The hybrid looked at her wife and apologized.

Cyborg: "Sorry hun, but he has to learn a lesson in heroism. He can take on Atlas in a fair fight, even Nightfire can take Atlas on alone and show him how tough she is."

Nightfire: "Whoa, hold on Uncle Stone. Even if I take on Atlas, he would suffer greatly with my unimaginable Tamaranean strength. Don't you think that counts as cheating?"

Cyborg turned his head to see Night and tried to answer her question.

Cyborg: "Well… Uh… At least you can give that bucket of bolts a fight he'll never forget."

Nightfire: "So that mean I can beat him to an oily pulp."

Cyborg: "Exactly!"

Everyone laughed at the small joke Night made about the Atlas fight part. They all calmed when Nightfire looked around and noticed something is missing. She then looked at her mother next to her and had something in her head during the party.

Nightfire: "Hey mom, where's Grandpa Galfore?"

Kori looked at her daughter with confused look on her face, but she's actually faking until it was the right time to tell her.

Kori Anders: "What are you talking about Tori."

Nightfire: "Well, normally on every birthday, Galfore would always come by from his "royal duties" and wish me happy birthday. But he's not here today. Where is he?"

Kori's joyful expression was turned into sorrow and she placed her face down and shook her head. She knows now is the time to tell her.

Nightfire: "Well, what happened? Let me guess, he went postal and destroyed a planet that didn't like his ruling. Didn't he?"

Night snickered a little at the joke she made, but her mother wasn't laughing. She looked at her and realized that she has a sadden look on her face, hell, she's not even smiling.

Nightfire: "Mom, something is wrong. Is it?"

Kori looked at her daughter and gave her the news.

Kori Anders: "Tori, something happened to Galfore, something bad. You're grandfather is very sick."

At that moment, the whole room was completely silent. It was so quiet, that you can hear a needle drop on the floor. It was like this forever until Night started to speak.

Nightfire: "What?"

Kori Anders: "Your grandfather inherited a disease very rare in most solar systems. It's lethal when it's in full strength and there's no cure. Galfore was keeping strong about this but it seems like he losing the battle. The doctors said he has a month to live then after that, he'll die."

Tori shook her head in disbelief as tears started to form in her eyes.

Nightfire: "I… I don't believe this! All this time, Galfore was trying to hide this form me and he didn't say anything about this?"

Her mother nodded.

Nightfire: "So what's going to happen? Are we going to his funeral on Tamaran and head back?"

Kori Anders: "That won't be necessary."

She reverted her head and looked at her teammates, her friends, not knowing if they're ready for this or not.

Kori Anders: "Tori, friends, I'm leaving for Tamaran. But this time, it's for good."

Another wave of silence rushed through the room and everyone was shock to hear the news. Raven was the first to speak.

Raven: "What are you saying?"

Kori Anders: "I'm not going to come back, ever again."

LM: "Now hang on a second Kori, why are you leaving us?"

Kori Anders: "You see, there comes a time when there will be a ruler on Tamaran. It has to be a king and queen, a general, or an offspring of the royal family. And since my mom and dad died, Galfore really sick, and my sister a criminal, I'm the only heir to the throne. So that means that when Galfore dies, I have to be the next grand ruler of Tamaran."

Everyone has let all the information sink in and were quiet, surprised at what she said.

Cyborg: "So that could explain why you wanted to retire from being a superhero full time."

Kori Anders: "Of course Victor, I can't be a hero and a ruler at the same time. I have to leave so that I can lead my people to peace. It has always been the way of my people ever since the beginning. And I don't want to disappoint them."

Nightfire: "Is that the reason why you planned this party a month early?"

Kori looked at her daughter, who was still shocked at what she heard.

Kori Anders: "Yes Night, I have to leave in a week to Tamaran. So in order for me to enjoy my last week on Earth, I have to move your birthday early, so I can spend time with you before it's all over."

Night remained silent for the moment and then speaked again.

Nightfire: "So that's it, that's all? You're going to leave me? I won't be seeing you again?"

Kori Anders: "Quite the opposite exactly. You're coming with me Tori."

Yet another silence filled the room and Nightfire started to stutter something.

Nightfire: "Wha… Wha… What do you mean I'm coming with you?"

Kori Anders: "You see Night, on my planet, those who are in the royal family has to be betrothed to a prince or princess on another planet. And since you're blood is half of the royal line, you have to be the next one to marry. You're going to be betrothed to the prince of Nockibashe who goes by the name of Blashorg. I know it's early and everything but I should let you know that most Tamaranean women were married when they're at a young age and you should be happy about this."

Nightfire looked at her mother with glaring eyes, not looking away from her.

Nightfire: "I'm not doing this."

Upon hearing it, Kori was upset about her daughter's protest.

Kori Anders: "What did you say?"

Nightfire: "I said I'm not doing this. I'm not going to Tamaran with you to be married to some washed up prince I never heard of from a planet I didn't know. There's no way I'm going do this for you!"

Kori Anders: "Please understand Tori that I'm not forcing you to do this. It's a rule we have to obey when were on Tamaran. I know you're upset about this but you have to deal with it.

Nightfire quickly stood up from the wrap around sofa and directed her body to her and letting out her anger on this.

Nightfire: "But look at me mother! I'm a leader of the Titans! I worked hard, sacrificed everything, I kept on fighting to get to where I am! And now that I'm at the peak of heroism, you come out of nowhere and push me off it? This is ridiculous!"

Suddenly, every Titan member stood up and agreed with their leader.

Angel: "Night's right! You can't do this to her. She's our leader, we need someone like her to help us stop evil."

Terri: "Yeah! And incase you haven't notice, no one else on the team doesn't have the skills necessary to be in Nightfire's place."

Hyper Blaster: "And don't forget that without a leader, then this team would disintegrate in an instant."

Impulse: "You can't do this to her, and you're sure as hell can't do this to us!"

All of them were screaming and yelling at Night's mother about this until Kori burst out with rage and her eyes glowed crimson green.

Kori Anders: "ENOUGH! Look, I know this is all bad but trust me; everything will be O.K. after a few days. Besides, I can't prevent this, the rules of Tamaran are not meant to be broken, let alone changed. Even if that happens it will bring the planet into a total mutiny or worse, a war with the Nockibashians. If Nightfire has to marry the prince, then she'll marry the prince. I'm sorry Tori; I didn't mean to make you angry about all this. But there's nothing I can do to stop this."

Nightfire started pacing back and forth then looked at her mother, to tell her something she never thought she would say.

Nightfire: "If dad was alive, he would've said something about this!"

Kori turned her head away, couldn't believe that her daughter would say something like that. She looked back at Night and put her back to reality.

Kori Anders: "Well your father's not here and I'm still alive so I can't do anything to let you stay."

Nightfire turned her head in disgust and muttered something in her breath.

Nightfire: "You don't care about me. YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ANYTHING!"

Night flew past her mother and exited the main living room after her loud outburst. Star stood up and looked at the doors heading to the hallway close by themselves. Knowing that Night left in a hurry Kori was going to after her when Cyborg placed his metal hand on her shoulder. She looked at the hybrid and noticed the smile on his smile.

Cyborg: "I think it's best we leave her alone for a while until she calm down."

Kori Anders: "All right…"

It was then that Terra decided to take action and followed Nightfire's path to where she trailed. After all this, there was another silence until…

Changeling: "So, anyone want to have the last piece of the cake?"**

* * *

And that's chapter seventeen. A bit dramatic but it brings a solid depth of the story. I'm not going to update later in the month. I'm going to Miami on the sixth, then off to California for family vacation on the 25th. So please be patient while I'm away. On the next chapter, Night discovers the time vortex, a lot of emotions, and Kori visits a past she's forgotten in a long time. Please Review.**


	18. Discovering Time

**Finally, over a month of waiting, an update has been made! Sorry about the long wait. It's like I said before, I spend a week of vacation in Miami and two more weeks in California. But now that I'm back, I can finally be able to keep on updating. Now I got 22 hits from my last chapter and finally, I got a review from someone after all these months. Now this author is named hawklover90 and he said that if he wants to put my characters from my stories to his story, _"Anything but Normal"_. Now hawk, if you reading this, I just want to let you know one thing. As long as you are following the rules of Fan Fiction, it's O.K. for me. Let's hope there's no rule on stealing characters from other authors. Now let's start on this story. Three more chapters and I'm all done with this story. This is the first of three, hope you like it. On this chapter, Nightfire discovers the Time Vortex Regulator and told her mom if she can use it to save her dad. But when Kori refuses, emotions run high.**

**Chapter Notes**

**There's going to be a small apart about Warp that came from issue 31 of Teen Titans GO!. If you haven't read the comic, then you better find it quick before they're all out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: Discovering Time

After her little fight with her mother, Nightfire decided to walk, or float, around a bit until she feels better. But sadly, even that wouldn't calm her for what her mother said to her. The thought of leaving Earth for good and leaving for Tamaran to marry some loser was the last thing she had on her mind. She stopped, placed her back against the wall next to a metal door with a panel, and sighed.

Nightfire: "There's no way I'm leaving here and spend the rest of my life married to some washed-up prince I never heard of before. I didn't become a leader of the Titans just so mom can throw it all away cause she's going to be the new grand ruler. Absolutely ridiculous!"

She pouted then looked to the floor, remembering what she said to her mom about her father being here.

Nightfire: "Oh daddy, I wish you were alive and here right now to talk to mom about this and reason with her to stay here, including me. Why did you have to die for her, for me? Is it because of love? Is it because you love us so much that you will do anything for us, including risking you life?"

Her sorrow expression changed to pure anger and raised her right arm up and tightened her hand into a fist.

Nightfire: "I will solemnly swear, until the day I die, I will find a way to the past and save you from getting killed. I don't know when, but when the time comes, I'm going to rescue you and kill Johnny Rancid for you! That's a promise!"

She then swung her arm down and accidentally used her alien strength to slam her fist right through the panel next to the door. Night felt the hit and looked to see the smashed panel with her fist print on the shattered screen. She rolled her eyes around and gave a disappointed sigh.

Nightfire: "Great… Not only that I'm going to Tamaran and get married, but I'm going to be grounded for smashing a monitor."

As she tried to figure out a way on covering it up, the door next to the monitor slid open. Nightfire got startled for a moment and looked at the now opened doorway. Upon inspecting it, she realized what it was. When she was little, her mother told her about it. Behind this door leads to a room that only the original Titans are allowed go in. It's forbidden for their children to enter this room. Even if they become official Titans, they're still not allowed to pass through that door. As she stared at the opened doorway for a while, Night wonders what's inside that room. She knows that she does not suppose to enter it, but since she will be leaving for Tamaran soon, she decided to take the risk and entered the room. What she didn't know is that someone was watching her not far away, someone with blond hair. When Night entered the room, she noticed that the place is surprisingly dark.

Nightfire: "God damn it, is there a light switch around here?"

Luckily, she found the light switch nearby the doorway. Once she flipped it on, all the lights in the room were on, flickering for a second then illuminated bright light. She turned around to see what's in this room. What she found was truly amazing. Within the room were display cases on the walls and display pillars on the floor. Inside the unbreakable glass were different assortment of weapons, clothes, and strange nick nacks she had never seen before. Stuff like a remote control, a green teddy bear, a black top hat, and a head statue of a creepy looking British guy. Tori walked down the room looking at each of the displays in front of her, quite fascinated by what she sees.

Nightfire: "Wow… I never knew mom and the others would collect stuff like these before. Exactly what is this place?"

Terra: "This is the evidence room."

Nightfire turned around and got startled from hearing someone behind her. Turned out, it was her Aunt Terra standing at the doorway. She took a breather and looked at her Aunt with pure confusion.

Nightfire: "Aunt Ter Ter, what are you doing here?"

Terra had an anime vein popping out of her head and was aggravated at the name Nightfire said. It's been seventeen years and still Night hasn't got Terra's name right. Remaining calm, Terra walked into the evidence room and approached her niece.

Terra: "I kind of followed you here after your argument with your mother. She must be really worried about you."

Nightfire: "She wouldn't be. She wants me to leave Earth with her and marry a worthless prince. Does she care about how I feel?"

Terra: "Well, she is your mother and she cares so much about you. You should've known better then to get angry at her."

Nightfire: "Well, she has no right to take everything away from me. I worked so hard to make it to where I am and now she tends to do this to me? Bull shit!"

Terra: "Well, maybe if you can reason with her, I'm pretty sure she can change her mind about her decision."

Nightfire just sighed in defeat.

Nightfire: "O.K., I'll go ahead and talk to her. But I'll let you know that it's easier said then done."

Terra: "Don't worry; I bet she'll understand you.

Nightfire: "I hope. Soooo this evidence room, what is it about?"

Terra smiled and walked with Nightfire through the room.

Terra: "Well since you found out about it, maybe I should explain. You see, in this room we, the Original Titans, gathered and collected various items from criminals, masterminds, and monsters we defeated. Normally, whenever we don't have anything else to do, we would come here and reflect on some memories."

Terra then stopped when she turned her attention at a glass display containing a mannequin that's dressed in armor plating with bandages wrapped around the legs, waist, and arms and an S emblem on the chest plate. That outfit was Terra's old apprentice uniform she wore when she was with Slade. She looked at the display with a scornful expression.

Terra: "Some memories a more painful then others."

Nightfire looked at the mannequin then looked back at Terra with and confused look on her face. She then shakes off the feeling and thought about something.

Nightfire: "If this room is so important to you, mom, and the others, then why banning us?"

Terra looked at Night, forgetting what happened with Slade.

Terra: "Because when you were little, we were afraid that you and the other kids would get into this room and use these weapons as toys. And if that happened, well, let's just say that you would be injured or worse."

Nightfire: "I see."

Nightfire kept observing each display within the evidence room when she spotted something that made her more curious. In one of the display cases was a strange looking disk with a yellow border wrapped around a white circular piece of glass. Upon inspection, she looked at her aunt.

Nightfire: "Aunt Ter Ter, what is this?"

Ter Ter, er… I mean Terra, looked at Night and approached the case she was at. Looking at it, she smiled and realized what it was.

Terra: "That is the time vortex regulator."

Nightfire: "Huh?"

She looked at her niece again and explained.

Terra: "It's a portable time machine created by Warp, a time traveling thief. He used this to travel back in time to steal priceless items, takes them to his own future, and sells them to the highest bidder. The Titans first encountered him long before I joined the team. It all ended when your mother pushed him into the portal he created and, well, entering the portal herself. When she got out of the portal, she traveled twenty years in the future and found out that the Titans went their separate ways, never to be a team again."

Nightfire: gasp… "That's horrible!"

Terra: "Yeah, I know. But in the end, Kori got the team back together and defeated Warp, turning him into a baby. Then after that, she went back to her own time and things were back to normal as it should be. The second encounter was when I was away on a solo mission, but Gar gave me the details. It seems that Warp came back and this time, he turned your father into a bad guy."

Nightfire: "No…"

Terra: "Yeah, it's true. But he didn't really turned Tim evil; he just made him get interested in the stock market, gambling on some horses, and real estate. Luckily, Nightwing, your future father, went to the past to stop him from creating so much havoc. Soon enough, the Titans and NW took out Warp and changed Robin back to his good old self. Unfortunately, Warp got away, so they weren't lucky to catch him."

Nightfire stared at her aunt more confused then ever with a question mark over her head.

Nightfire: "O.K., I don't get it."

Two thought bubbles appeared above her head, one of a chibi Robin and the other of a chibi Nightwing.

Nightfire: "I always thought my father was Robin, now you said that he's Nightwing too? I'm confused."

Terra: "Well… Nightwing was supposed to be your father's future name if he was alive today. Maybe that was the reason why your mother gave you both your nickname and superhero name. It has to be a combination of Nightwing's and Starfire's name. Get it? Nightwing plus Starfire equals Nightfire?"

Nightfire: "Yeah, I think I got it Ter Ter."

Terra: "Anyways, when we saw him the third time, he went to the past to kill us all so that in the future, we wouldn't exist. However, we were ready for him and after one tough battle, we took him down. So when the police took him to jail, we got a souvenir from him. And that souvenir is that regulator you see in front of you."

Nightfire walked closer to get a better look at the device while asking Terra one more question.

Nightfire: "So… what does it do?"

Terra: "The time vortex regulator creates time portals. Once Warp places his hand on that device, it activates a white light, creating a wormhole that will take him to whatever time he chooses. What makes this special is that whenever you go back in time, way deep into the past, one small accident can change the course of the history itself. Your mother learned that the hard way when she went through the portal and almost lost her friends. She remembered her lesson after the whole experience and we locked it in here so that no one won't use it for their own personnel needs."

Nightfire listened to every word her aunt said and realized something. If the original Titans had kept a time machine in here the whole time, then that means… That means she has found a way to head back in time, to stop Johnny Rancid from killing Robin, and bring her father back. With confidence in her eyes, she gave Terra a sudden embracing and bone-crushing hug with her aunt not expecting it coming.

Nightfire: "Thank you Aunt Ter Ter, you're a life saver!"

She then let go of her and flew out of the evidence room. Terra, having recovered from the Tamaranean death hug, looked at the blue streak that Night left behind and had a blank stare on her face.

Terra: "O.K., what was that all about?"

* * *

Back to Nightfire, she was zipping through hallways, looking for her mother. She was searching from room to room, but she couldn't find her anywhere. As she kept looking, she flew past Impulse that was heading to his room. Upon feeling the gust of Night's speed, he look at the half-breed and yelled at her.

Impulse: "Hey! Where's the fire!"

Nightfire immediately stopped, turned around, and flew directly to Impulse. She suddenly stopped in front of him and asked him something.

Nightfire: "Impulse, do you know where my mother is?"

Impulse: "Uh… Yeah. I saw her heading to the roof five minutes ago."

Nightfire: "Thanks."

She turned back around and flew straight to the roof. Impulse just looked at her leaving the scene and he was more confused then Terra.

Impulse: "Jeeze… What's her hurry?"

* * *

Outside, Kori Anders was standing on the rooftops of Titans Tower, gazing at the night sky. She was remembering the great times she had in the past when she was a Titan. One of those memories was when she was always alone on this roof, trying to gather what happened to her after a mission or a personal issue. Then Robin would come along to comfort her, to make her feel better. Yes, those were the days, it's a shame to leave all this behind. Just as she was enjoying this peaceful moment…

Nightfire: "Why didn't you tell me?"

Kori turned around to see where that voice was coming from. Turns out, it was her daughter, Nightfire, standing outside the stairway heading back in.

Kori Anders: "Tori? What are you doing here? And what are you talking about?"

Nightfire: "Don't play dumb with me mom. Why didn't you tell me that you had a time machine the whole time?"

Kori Anders: "Time Machine?"

Nightfire: "Duh… I'm talking about the time vortex regulator you and the original Titans kept in the evidence room."

That made Kori's mouth wide open in complete shock.

Kori Anders: "You went into the evidence room? You know very well that you and the other kids are not allowed to enter that area. You have a lot of explaining to do young lady."

Nightfire: "Not until you answer my question."

Kori decided to calm down and explain why she kept the regulator a secret.

Kori Anders: "After we captured Warp, we realized that his regulator was too dangerous for anyone. And if it went to the wrong hands, well, the results can be chaotic. So we have to store it in the evidence room and seal it up so no one won't use it."

Nightfire: "Then if you had the regulator the whole time, then why did you leave it there? You could've used it to go back in time and rescue dad."

Kori Anders: "It's not that easy Tori. To head back in time, you have to make sure that no one knows who you are. And that's a problem for me. I mean look at me, I'm not the Starfire Tim knew. I have become a full grown mature woman and I can't let him see my future self when my past self is there."

Night walked directly to her mother and had a real good idea.

Nightfire: "Then let me go back in time. I am the right age for the job, plus they won't even know who I am. They'll think of me as a newbie of the team."

Kori Anders: "I can't let you do that."

Nightfire: "Is there a reason why I can't go?"

Kori Anders: "It's too dangerous, that's why. You have no idea what you're up against when you enter the past. And even if they don't know who you really are, they'll soon find out about your identity."

Nightfire: "And that's a risk I'm going to take."

Kori Anders: "Great X'hal Tori, I always thought you are pushing yourself to the edge of a cliff, but this has gone too far! Why are you so interested in taking such a stupid risk like that?"

Nightfire: "Because it's part of my path and hopefully the end of it."

Kori Anders: "Your path?"

Night nodded, turned her back at her mother, and looked up at the stars.

Nightfire: "A long time ago Chui-Hui, The True Master, told me that each of us has our own paths to take, a path that can bring us either to victory or failure. I'm choosing my own path for one reason and one reason only, to bring my dad back. And I will use any means necessary to do that. Now that I know that there's a time machine here in the tower, I will be able to save dad in the past and we can be a happy family. All I want is you to approve on this, because you're my mother and I always look up to you for guidance."

Her mother listened to what her daughter said and understand what she's saying. But even after her speech, she shook her head for a no.

Kori Anders: "I'm sorry Tori, but the answer is still no."

Nightfire turned back around and protested.

Nightfire: "But mom!"

Kori Anders: "No buts missy, I can not let you go back to the past and get yourself killed! Ever since your dad died, you are the only family I have left and I don't want to loose you and be alone again. And even if you save your father, do you ever think of what will also happen? Once you do something in the past that's not supposed to happen, the future will be altered and things will change. I've made that mistake once and when I went back to my own proper time, I thought everything would be back to normal. Sadly, I was wrong and I lost your father before you were even born. I don't want you to make the same mistake I did and I don't want you to get hurt. So my advice to you is to not follow your path, don't risk your life to bring back your father's. Please don't do it for me."

Nightfire: 'Does this mean you don't care about me?"

Kori Anders: "I do care about you sweetie, it's just the I'm worried about you and your safety. I brought you to this world and raised you like any mother should. I gave you everything you ever wanted, a room for yourself, and education, even you becoming a leader of the new Titans. And now, after all I done for you, you don't want to leave for Tamaran and get married. And not only that, you want to go back in time and bring your father back?"

Nightfire: "It's not that! You did give me everything I want. But there's one thing you never gave me. The very thing that I will never have for the rest of my life."

Kori Anders: "And what's that?"

Nightfire: "A father! Someone that takes cares of me as much as you. Someone that always stay on my side and watch me grow up. Someone that shares the same love and respect as you do. Everyday my classmates at school always talk about how great their fathers are. _"My father is a police officer, a fire fighter, a doctor."_ But what about my father? Huh? What about my father? My father was the greatest hero this city has ever known and I can't say it to them because they will make fun of me because they'll say I don't have a father! I don't want something like this to happen. Do you want me to feel this lonely? Are you afraid of me getting hurt or that I might change the future permanently?"

Kori Anders: "Afraid? I'm scared for your well-being! You are not going to pull a ridiculous stunt like that!"

Nightfire: "Or is it maybe, just maybe, that you are afraid to see him again?"

Kori Anders: "I am not afraid of him coming back! I cared about your father more then anyone else."

Nightfire: "Cared? You have forgotten about my father! You have forgotten the love he gave you, the way he protected you! You didn't care about anything he did to make you happy. All you cared about is me and yourself! Dad saved your life by sacrificing his because he loved you and would do anything to protect you. He's been in Heaven watching us the whole time and was proud at us continuing our lives without him. Now he's upset at us because we are fighting and not only that, you want to leave Earth to become the grand ruler and dragged me into this to be wed to a stupid prince! Is this what you really want? To continue on this life without dad? To leave everything behind just to follow this legacy your family follows? You know what? You're no longer the mother I knew and love. The mother I know is a trusting and caring person that shares the same love and kindness to both me and dad. She's not the kind of mother that turns into a cold blooded, **heartless, TROQ**!"

That was then that Kori slapped her daughter in the face. Night looked back at her mother, completely shocked at what she did while her mother looked at her only child with cold daggers in her eyes. She couldn't believe that she heard the word, _"Troq"_, coming out of her daughter's mouth. She made her decision and put an end to this matter.

Kori Anders: "Tori "Nightfire" Anders… I want you to go to your room and stay there until I find a suitable punishment for you."

Nightfire didn't say a word after the slap, instead, she started to swell up tears as she walked back to the stairway and headed back in the tower crying. Kori just remained on the rooftops after the whole fight and started to have some serious thoughts about this. She then looked up in the sky and at the stars and asked herself…

Kori Anders: "Is Tori right?"

Thinking about this, she headed back to the Tower and headed to the only place she can find the answer to her question.

* * *

**I'm finished with chapter eighteen. Believe me, after two weeks in Cali; I'm just glad I have a notebook and pencil write the rest of this chapter down. Just be glad that I'm back and I'm ready to give you more updates for the rest of the summer. On the next chapter, Kori takes a walk back memory lane and realizes her mistake. What will she do now? Wait and see. Please Review.**


	19. Memory Lane

**Well, I'm back, and after over a month I updated another chapter. Sorry for the long delay but I've been busy in August. But I was able to finish this without forgetting. Can't leave everyone here in the dark now can I? Now for almost a month, I got one review from hawklover90 and only 25 hits. That's a bit low then I thought. But I hope this next chapter will make heads turn. One down, one to go, let's get this baby rolling. On this chapter, Kori Anders, A.K.A. Starfire, remembers old memories of the time she was a Titan, and being with Robin. Realizing her mistake, is it too late to apologize to Nightfire? And if so, will Night be able to use the time vortex regulator to save her father and kill his murderer? All this will be answered if you read this.**

**Chapter Notes**

**I'm going to write a different story about how Starfire met Robin and became a Titan. Since I've seen the episode, _"Go!"_, I didn't like the way Star met Rob. So I put together a scene where oddly enough matches the beginning of the bedtime story Star read to her daughter on chapter ten. Also, two more quickie props from both chapter one and ten. You'll know what I mean once you read this chapter. Plus, there's a little part for those of you who read my first story, _"Teen Matrix."_ If anyone of you didn't read it yet, I suggest you read that story first before you can continue on.**

**Flashbacks: _Italics_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans**

Chapter Nineteen: Memory Lane

Deep within the basement of Titans Tower, where dust and cobwebs littered the area, Kori Anders was searching for something somewhere within the stacks of boxes. After her fight with her daughter, it got her thinking if she was right. Is she forgetting about Robin and becoming something that she hated the most, a Troq? Are the words Tori said are true? To find out, she has to find some proof to help her solve this question. After looking at each box container, she spotted one at the top of a small stack that she remembered all too well. She picked it up and blew the dust off the top that has a label that says, _"Robin."_ Ever since Nightfire's birth, Kori has always thought about letting her daughter use Robin's room. When she talked to her friend's about this at the right time, they cleaned out Robin's room, redecorate it, and made it roomier for Night to live. But all of Robin's personal belongings was put in this box and kept within the basement for storage. Kori took care of that and she placed it at this very spot where she would remember it. Since she had a good sense of memory, she never forgets where it is. After staring at the box for what appeared to be a long time, she rested it on the floor, sat down cross-legged, and open the box. Inside the box there were an assortment of old birdarangs, masks, pictures, newspaper clippings, broken disks, everything that's everything that reminds her of Robin. She rummaged through the contents and took out one of the clippings that caught her attention. This clipping has a picture of her younger self flying with the title above it that says, _"New Recruit joins the Teen Titans."_ Kori stared at that clipping remembered the time she arrived to Earth, where she had met her knight.

_Flashback…_

_In the dark alley in the suburbs of Jump City, a girl no older then seventeen had her back against the dead end wall while four hoodlums surround her holding a switchblade knife, chain, brass knuckles, and a lead pipe. It was strange to her because she didn't know what's going on. The truth is that she's an alien from another world. She came to Earth to start a new beginning, but the problem is that she doesn't know about the customs, not to mention she has no idea how the people react. In fact she thought that they were tour guides helping her know about this city. She looked at them all and little frightened and tried to reason with them but her native tongue was all unknown to her. Even the thugs couldn't help but to laugh at her bizarre language._

_Thug 1: "I don't know what you're talking about girl, but I bet it's something sexy."_

_Thug 2: "I agree. Who wishes to go first and show her how we handle business in the projects."_

_One of the thugs with a chain stepped forward and smirked._

_Thug 3: "I'll take a shot at her."_

_He spun the end of his chain around, ready to take care of her. The young alien's eyes shown a scornful look and the sound of her voice sounds both angry and scarred at the same time._

_Young Alien Girl: "Zengtha ru maka! Kek zengtha ror!"_

_The thug just chuckled at her threat, thinking that her language was funny._

_Thug 3: "You got some sharp tongue missy, but let's see if you squeal like a pig."_

_He lifted the chain up and was ready to knock her off her feet. Unknown to them all, a shadow figure was watching on top of the building, waiting for the opportune moment to take action. The hoodlum brought his chain down the same time the girl's eyes started to glow a little green. But just as she was about to do something, a foreign object came down from the sky and with precise accuracy, connected right through the chain's hole and pinned it down on the concrete floor. Both the thug and the girl looked down at the object and notices that it was a red boomerang shaped like a bird. The thug looked at the boomerang and was a little puzzled._

_Thug 3: "What the…"_

_But just as he was about to figure it all out, he heard a loud battle cry from above. When he looked up, he was introduced by a back heel kick straight to the temple. The rest of the gang stood in awe to see their comrade out like a light with his face flat first on the concrete. When they looked to see who attacked him, they were shocked for words. There was a boy of sixteen years of age with peach skin and spiky black hair. He was wearing a red yellow and green shirt with an "R" symbol on the left side of his chest, a pair of green pants and green gloves, a yellow utility belt, a pair of black boots with metal heels, black and yellow titanium cape, and a mask that covered his eyes. No doubt about it that this person the crooks see is the former sidekick of Batman and new leader of the Teen Titans, Robin. Underneath his eye mask, Robin had a serious look in his eyes._

_Robin: "Leave this girl alone or you will be answering to me."_

_After a few seconds of quietness, one of the thugs burst out a loud and commanding voice._

_Thug 4: "It's one of those Teen Titan twerps! Get him!"_

_The three thugs rushed in with all their weapons weapons ready for a beating. Robin smirked and jumped over the thugs with a barrel somersault. Once he landed on the ground, he pulled out a small cylinder object from his utility belt and made it extend to a pole, or to his point of view, a staff. He twisted his staff around posed to do a little "Bring it on." hand gesture. The thugs looked at the boy, looked at each other, and looked back at him. Thinking about how to take him down, the three of them charged in and attack Robin with their weapons. The first thug used the lead pipe to hit Robin upside the head, but the Boy Wonder raised his staff up to block the criminal's attack. The second thug came from behind with his switchblade knife ready to stab someone's back. Robin, felt it coming, knee jab the first thug in the stomach, turned around, and whack the switchblade off the crook's hand. He then pulled out a pistol and was about to fire it when Robin jumped up, did a flip kick, and knock the gun out of his hand. The first thug charged in with his lead pipe held like a baseball bat to make a swing. Robin ducked the swing and lifted the thug on his bare shoulders and tossed him to the second thug, landing on the floor and toppling onto each other. The third crook came in and started attacking the Boy Wonder with his brass knuckles. Robin turned around a second before and seeing his weapon of choice, swiftly avoided the stiff punches of the crook. He then ducked the last punch and used his staff to trip the criminal off his feet. The other two quickly got up and worked as a tag team to dispose the boy. But Robin looked at them and smirked. He threw his pole in the air and jumped up, landed on the thug's heads upside down with his hands, and hit their heads into each other. He then jumped off them and landed on his feet while the two crooks fell to the floor unconscious. Now all that's left was the third thug that got up, picked up the lead pipe one of his comrades dropped, and ran to Robin with a war cry. The Boy Wonder heard the yell from behind, so he grabbed his Bo staff that was reaching to the ground and turned around to use his weapon to knock the pipe out of thug's hands and clubbed him right in the face. The crook stood there for a few seconds until he started to wobble and collapsed next to his gang. Robin, on the other hand, did a finish up pose and had a chassire cat grin on his face._

_Robin: "Humph… Crooks today, they never learn."_

_He retracted his Bo staff to smaller form and place it into his utility belt and turned around to look at the young girl that was still had her back against the wall. He found it odd that any girl would flee and get out of harms way, but this one stayed and watched the whole thing. Another thing is that she looks different from anyone one else. She was wearing a purple tank top with a silver neck brace and armguards, a matching skirt and boots covering most of her soft orange skin, and red crimson hair cascading down her back. But what got him interested were those emerald green eyes that shine and glitter through the night. She was like an angel coming down from Heaven. He remained cool and approached the girl, offering her a hand._

_Robin: "Hey, are you O.K.?"_

_The girl backed away when she saw the hand offer. This happened to her before with those crooks, it wouldn't happen again. Robin could tell that she was scared, but he calmed her down and tried to reason with her._

_Robin: "This isn't what you think. I'm not like one of those guys you've encountered earlier. I'm just here to help you."_

_The girl looked at the boy's face and could tell he's telling the truth. He did save her life for once and no one ever done that before. Even if his muscles don't look much, he was incredible strong and athletic. His face was gentle and calm when he's not fighting and that mask covering his eyes made him look so mysterious. And for once, she found someone that cared about her and she can trust him. Regaining her courage, she took Robin's hand and slowly approached him, not keeping her eyes on him. It was then that Robin let go of her hand and asked her the question again._

_Robin: "Now are you all right?"_

_The girl looked away at the Boy Wonder, trying to think of a way to answer her question. When she came up with the answer, she looked up at him and said it._

_Young Alien Girl: "Korshka Gahskna. Ruozkushi Dashu Zanshibar."_

_Robin was a bit confused on what she's saying cause she was speaking in a language he never heard of before. So in order to not embarrass himself, he made a quick guess._

_Robin: "I'll take that as a yes."_

_Just then, they heard siren noises coming down the road. Realizing that it's the police, Robin took out his grappling hook, aimed it at the highest fire escape, and fired. Once it connected to the highest guardrail, he looked at the strange girl, smiled, and did a cool salute._

_Robin: "Be careful in the streets next time you go out. And if you get into trouble again, I'll be there. See ya."_

_He pushed the button on the grappling hook and he flew up to the rooftops until he disappeared in the night sky. The alien girl looked kept watching him, trying to figure out what this feeling is with this strange Earth boy. Is it… Is it possible that this feeling is… Love?_

_**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**_

_Heading back to Robin, he was jumping on rooftop to rooftop heading back to Titans Tower. He then stopped and looked back at the direction where he met the girl, wondering about her appearance._

_Robin: "Who was that girl? She looked a whole lot different then anyone I met. And to think Raven was the odd girl in team. And what was she talking about back there. I never heard of that language before in my life. Could it be that she's a local or maybe out of town?"_

_There was an awkward silence as the Boy Wonder was waiting for an answer. After seconds, he shrugged his shoulders and shook his head._

_Robin: "Ah… Who knows? All that I know is that I saved her and she would be thankful for it. Besides, she looked kinda cute."_

_He turned around and was about to head back home. But when he did that, he got startled and landed on his butt. For in front of him was the same girl he rescued earlier, only this time, she's floating in mid air with that innocent smile spread across her face. Robin was both surprised and shocked to see her, even if she's in the air._

_Robin: "You again? What are you doing here? And why are you flying?"_

_The girl couldn't help but giggle at what he's saying, so she landed on the concrete floor and spoke to him again._

_Young Alien Girl: "Chubza Kanish Blagjog. Rejuli woktosh Qirushka."_

_Again, Robin was a bit confused at what she's saying and had a blank look on his face. He then got up, brushed off the dust off his uniform, and said hello in Japanese._

_Robin: "Uh… Konichiwa?"_

_Again the girl giggled, thinking that this isn't going anywhere. So she started to go to Plan B. She walked directly to Robin until she was face to face, placed her hands on his face, and gave him a kiss. That made the boy's face turned bright red and his eyes bugging out uncontrollably. After what seems to be like an eternity, she let go of the hold while Robin backed away and started spitting out the girl cooties every little boy has a fear of. The girl giggled once more and began talking._

_Young Alien Girl: "I am sorry. Did I startled you in some way?"_

_Robin, who is still spitting and coughing, answered her question without looking at her._

_Robin: "Startled? You completely surprised me. This is the first time I got kissed by a girl and it was a girl I never-"_

_He suddenly stopped in mid sentence when he realized that she was speaking proper English, for the first time actually. He looked at her and was still shocked for words._

_Robin: "Did you just speak English?"_

_Young Alien Girl: "Oh yes I did. It is a tradition that we Tamaraneans have to learn about a species native tongue by exchanging lips."_

_Robin: "Tamaranean? Then that means you're not from around here are you?"_

_Young Alien Girl: "No. I came from Tamaran, a planet in the Vega system about 26 light-years from your planet. Now that I have acquire the knowledge of your language, we shall now communicate."_

_Robin: "O.K…"_

_Young Alien Girl: "As I said before, I would wish to thank you for saving me against those bad men."_

_Robin: "Gee, you're welcome. It is what we heroes do best, saving lives and making this city safe from the forces of evil."_

_Young Alien Girl: "Please, tell me the name of my savior."_

_Robin: "Um… Robin. My name is Robin."_

_The girl and a small smile on her face, knowing that the name, Robin, sounds like a unique name._

_Young Alien Girl: "Hello Robin, my name is Koriand'r."_

_Robin kind of spaced out, a bit confused about the name of the strange girl._

_Robin: "Uh… Can you say your name again?"_

_Young Alien Girl: "Koriand'r."_

_An anime sweat drop ran down the back of his head, as he has no idea how to pronounce the girl's name._

_Robin: "Do you have any other name that maybe I can understand?"_

_Young Alien Girl: "Well since you can't understand my Tamaranean name… My name in your language stands for Starfire."_

_Robin smiled back when he heard her name._

_Robin: "Starfire. Such a lovely name."_

_Starfire: "Thank you, my mother gave me that name after Tashek star fell from the sky and turned into a comet, leaving a trail of fire."_

_Robin: "Well that sounds… accurate."_

_Starfire: "It is. Now even though you rescued me, I was going to fight them myself."_

_Robin: "Really, well I don't think flying would take them down easily."_

_Starfire: "Actually, we Tamaraneans do more then just the joy of flight."_

_Robin: "Of really? Well then what else can you do?"_

_Starfire smirked, lifted up in the air, and flew straight to the ground. Robin just looked on with a blank look and a question mark on top of his forehead._

_Robin: "huh… Guess the girl's a little shy. Oh well, can't blame her for trying."_

_Robin turned around and headed back to the Tower. But before he could even think of jumping off the building and onto another one, a huge shadow came up behind him. Once he turned around, he couldn't believe what he just saw. Hovering in front of him was Starfire holding a city bus, out of service thankfully, over her head. Hell, Robin couldn't believe it that he had his mouth hung wide open."_

_Starfire: "Unlike you Earthlings, we Tamaraneans are stronger then we look. We can lift ten times our own weight without breaking "the sweat" as you call it."_

_She then landed safely on the ground and gently places the bus to the side. She then looked at Robin, still in complete shock, as the Boy Wonder shook it off and had a loose for words._

_Robin: "That… That was incredible!"_

_Starfire: "You think that was glorious, then you will love this."_

_Star then closed her eyes and concentrated hard. Upon doing that, she tightens her fists and sparks of green light danced around it. She then opened her eyes, only this time they were glowing green. The same with her hands, as they became two orbs of green light. Robin stared at them at amazement._

_Robin: "Wow… That's interesting. What are they?"_

_Starfire: "They are called star bolts. Once I have filled my body up with righteous fury, I created them to be used as throwing projectiles. They are dangerous as they look Robin."_

_She then turned off her star bolts as her eyes went back to normal._

_Robin: "Pretty amazing Starfire, you're more to it then I thought."_

_Star laughed a little while Robin looked at the bus next to them and was sweating bullets. He looked back at her and gave a worry smile._

_Robin: "Now do you mind if you can put the bus back to where it belong. Someone has to use it soon."_

_Starfire looked at the bus and realized he was right as she faked a giggle and had a sweat drop coming down the side of her head._

_**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**_

_For the past fifteen minutes, they were talking about each other and their planets. It was almost like their first date and they don't know each other yet. Just as they were getting to know each other further, Robin asked a question quite original for any boy to say to a girl._

_Robin: "So, what's a girl like you doing in a place like this?"_

_Star knows what he means by that, so she told half the truth to him, leaving the other half for herself._

_Starfire: "I am here for observation on this planet."_

_Robin: "Observation?"_

_Starfire: "Indeed, on some occasion when a young Tamranean male or female turn seventeen on their birthday, they must venture out and explore the planet they have chosen. I choose Earth because I heard they had many new customs I never heard of. But the problem is that I don't know much about paying for these, "hotels", understanding their languages, and they don't have the foods that I eat on Tamaran. And after what happened with those delinquents, I don't know where to live or who I can trust."_

_Robin listened to everything she said and could understand how it feels. It then occurred to him that he came with an idea to make her happy._

_Robin: "Why not stay where I live, we got plenty of room."_

_Starfire: "Really?"_

_Robin nodded._

_Starfire: "And what do you mean by we?"_

_Robin: "You see, I'm not just a hero. I am also a leader of a group of teenagers with special gifts. We call ourselves, the Teen Titans. We kind of started it a few months ago but we're getting the hang of working together as a team. Of course we're only four members including me, but we like to bring some new blood into the business."_

_Starfire: "You think I would qualify?"_

_Robin: "Of course you could qualify. I mean look at you! You're strong, powerful, beautiful, and you got a smile that will make anyone happy. Besides, the team is in need of some cheerfulness around the Tower. I mean Beast Boy's jokes are getting lamer by the minute and Raven is never in a good mood. Trust me, when you see her, you'll find out why."_

_Starfire was a little concerned about this team Robin said. But she then thought that maybe it's a good opportunity to understand the customs on Earth, to make some friends, to make herself feel at home. But then she wondered, where was Robin's home._

_Starfire: "Friend Robin, where do you live."_

_Robin blushed when he saved her ten minutes ago and now she's calling him a friend._

_Robin: "It's not that hard to spot, but it's a tower on a island that's shaped like a bit T."_

_End Flashback…_

That was when she first met Robin and began her new life as a member of the Teen Titans. Kori couldn't help but remembered the times when she saw Robin for the first time, making friends with the original Titans, the intense training they put her through, and making her an official member. It was the most greatest day of her life. She placed the clipping on the floor next to her and rustled through all of Robin's belongings and found something she never expected to find. She took out what appeared to be a small thin white strip that had four pictures of both her and Robin taking different posses. The last picture was her younger self kissing Robin on the cheek very sloppily, with the Boy Wonder in a state of both shock and surprise behind his eye mask. Upon inspecting the picture, she finally realized what it is.

Kori Anders: "Wait a minute! I remember this!"

_Flashback…_

_It's been a month and a half since Star became a Titan, and she was slowly getting use to some of the customs on Earth. One of them is something everyone calls, shopping. Ever since she heard about people going to the "Mall of Shopping" she couldn't help but to head down to this place a see for herself. Of course Robin tagged along, just incase Starfire lost her way and soon after he realizes that he had become Star's personal bag holder. Starfire was walking down the corridor loaded with shops on both ends and stands offering lame gifts holding two bags from both Nordstrom and Macy, while Robin was carrying multiple bags from Limited Too, Gap, H & M, JC Penney, Old Navy, Victoria Secrets, and Lady Foot Locker. Star kept looking around the area and couldn't believe what she was seeing._

_Starfire: "This is such an amazing place. I have heard about the mall of shopping from a few locals but I never expected anything like this. I almost look like a sacred temple!"_

_Robin: "Yeah, where people worship their credit cards. Urgh… You think you can help me out and lighten this load? I need these arms for combat you know."_

_Starfire: "But I thought that when a man and a woman go to the mall together, the man has to hold their bags for her."_

_Robin: "And who told you that?"_

_Starfire: "Beast Boy."_

_Robin sighed when he heard the changeling's name and should've guessed it came from him._

_Robin: "I am so going to have a talk with Beast Boy about this when it's over."_

_The two kept walking until Starfire spotted a rectangular like object sitting beside the wall. There was an opening at one end with a curtain covering it, and designs covering most of it. She kept observing the strange object, not sure what it was."_

_Starfire: "Robin, what is that?"_

_Robin looked at the object too and knew what it was since he's from Earth._

_Robin: "Oh, that's a photo booth."_

_Starfire: "Photo booth?"_

_Robin: "Yeah, it's a machine where it can create pictures of people. You see, when two or three people get in, they put the money in a small slot, wait a few seconds, and flash! You get four small sets of pictures of the people taking different poses. It's as simple as that."_

_Star kept looking at the booth, then came up with an idea. She then turned her head to see Robin._

_Starfire: "Can we go in this booth and take pictures of ourselves?"_

_Robin: "I don't see why not."_

_The two headed to the photo booth, put the shopping bags next to it, and entered the curtain. When Starfire was the first to enter, she was quite fascinated at the inside. There was a bench for them to sit and take picture on one side. On the other side was a camera molded into the wall, below it was a TV screen that shows the two faces, coin deposit slot to slip in a little money, and a long wire that's attached to the wall with a little control grip that has only a red button. As soon as both Titans sat down, Robin inserted three quarters into the slot and held on to the controller. He looked at Starfire and smiled._

_Robin: "Are you ready?"_

_Starfire nodded as Robin pushed the red button. They smiled for the first picture as the flash brought forth an intense white light and it was gone the next second. Star rubbed her eyes a little trying to get the spots out of them as Robin chuckled._

_Robin: "Don't worry about the spots, it will disappear after a while. Ready for the next one?"_

_Starfire looked at Robin, still trying to get the spots out of her eyes and smiled._

_Starfire: "Yes."_

_Robin: "All right then. Look at the camera and say cheese!"_

_Both Rob and Star looked at the Camera and said…_

_Starfire: "CHEESE!"_

_Soon enough they took two more pictures. One of them was the two giving the peace sign, which Robin helped her in doing, and another doing Starfire's own Tamaranean sign that stands for peace. It was then that they come to the last picture._

_Robin: "Well this is it, the last picture. Is there anything you want to do for this picture?"_

_Starfire thought about it for a second then came up with something that made her grin._

_Starfire: "As a matter of fact, I do. But if you don't mind if you can close your eyes and face this camera that's in front of us?"_

_Robin raised his eyebrow up a little and wasn't sure what she was up to. But he decided to go along with it._

_Robin: "Uh… O.K."_

_He looked at the camera and closed his eyes behind his mask._

_Starfire: "Now, on the count of three, I want you to open your eyes and pushed that red button your holding."_

_Robin nodded and waited for Starfire to say it. But Star just turned to see Robin being a patient enough to know what she's doing. Star positioned her face on the right spot for her to do her special surprise for him. When she was ready to do this, she talked to him to give him the three._

_Starfire: "O.K. One, two, three!"_

_Robin opened his eyes the same time Star planted a kiss on the Boy Wonder's right cheek. Robin's eyes were completely wide, unprepared for what she just did the same time he pushed the red button and a flash appeared. After that, Robin jumped out of the booth and wipes the saliva and lipstick remnants on his cheek. Star then exit the booth and had that innocent look on her face._

_Starfire: "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I just surprise you?"_

_Robin looked at Star, still shocked at what she done._

_Robin: "Surprised? I was completely off guard! Why did you do that?"_

_Star bowed her head down in disappointment as she playfully twitled her fingers._

_Starfire: "Well, I was told that young females do that to young males when they're out together."_

_Robin: "And who told that? Let me guess, Beast Boy right?"_

_Starfire: "No, it was Raven."_

_Robin was in disbelief that Raven of all people would tell Starfire that._

_Robin: "I see… Well then, I think it's time to head back to the Tower. I have to have a long talk with two friends of mine. You're ready to go Star?"_

_Starfire looked up and tried her best to forget about the innocent incident._

_Starfire: "I'm ready."_

_Robin: "Good, let's go."_

_Robin approached the booth, picked up some of the bags and left Starfire at the booth. While she was there, Star looked at the thin strip of paper that came out of the silver bowl like rack and took it out. She looked at it and saw the last picture she did with Robin. Once she saw it, she felt a little embarrassed at the whole thing._

_Starfire: "I guess I overdid it a little. But I'm pretty sure he liked it. … Did he?"_

_Star moved her shoulders up for an "I don't know" after asking herself a question. Not knowing how to answer it, she placed the strip of photos into one of the bags; picked up the rest of the bags Robin left behind, and followed Robin out of the mall and into the parking lot._

_End Flashback…_

Kori shook her head in disbelief, as she couldn't believe that she did something so ridiculous as that. Just be thankful that she learned how to kiss better, or she would've been a sloppy kisser. She put away the strip and continued the search through old memories. Upon her search, she found something that caught her eyes. She took it out of the box and examines it. What she discovered was a picture of her younger self sporting a long purple wig, a pink ballerina outfit with a tutu, and clown makeup on her face. She was riding a unicycle very clumsily and trying her best juggling three bowling pins. Of course in the picture, she fell off the unicycle with bowling pins flying in different directions. Her jaw dropped and was shock to see the picture like that in her pocession.

Kori Anders: "What is this picture doing here? And when did this happen?"

After giving a moment to put it all together, she then remembered how she got into that predicament.

_Flashback…_

_In the commons area of Titans Tower, Starfire was sitting in the middle of the wrap around couch watching Teletubbies on the TV/Window. She was quite interested in a bunch of multicolored alien babies running around in the field with a sun that has a face of a baby laughing with them. While she was watching them having fun, two people raised up behind the couch with the Tamaranean sitting on it. Star saw the shadows from the ground and turned around to see who was behind her. Turns out the two people were her friends; Cyborg and Beast Boy, smiling at her and had a strange look on their faces._

_Beast Boy: "Hey Starfire…"_

_Starfire: "Oh hello friends. Are you here to watch Tinky Winky play tag with his friends?"_

_Cyborg: "Uh… We'll pass. But we're here for something else. You know that you've been on this team for four months now right?"_

_Starfire: "Um… Correct."_

_Cyborg: "So me and BB were thinking that since you're still new here, now it's time to give you the initiation."_

_Starfire: "Initiation, what is that?"_

_Beast Boy: "Well, an initiation is a test every newbie takes to prove that they are really qualified to be on our team."_

_Starfire: "But I thought that I became part of the team after my training skills and proved my powers on my first mission."_

_Cyborg: "That maybe true but they mean nothing to this. The initiation is the supreme test to verify that you're one of us."_

_Starfire: "I see. Did Robin approve of this initiation for the team?"_

_Beast Boy: "Of course he did. In fact, when we started the Teen Titans, Robin created this initiation so we can see if anyone got the guts to join us. Hell, Raven was the first one to get through with the initiation and she passed it with flying colors. I'm sure you can do the same."_

_Starfire gave this some thought and decided to do this initiation. So she looked at her two teammates with a glimmer in her emerald eyes._

_Starfire: "I'll accept this initiation. Tell me what to do."_

_Both Beast Boy and Cyborg looked at each other with wide grins on their faces and were chuckling to themselves._

_**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**_

_Fifteen minutes later, Robin and Raven entered the Tower and were heading straight to the living room. They have gone to Jump City Penetechery to help take a dangerous criminal to one of the cellblocks. It was a bit rough, but they managed to control him. And after that experience, all they wanted to do is to sit back, and read a book or watch the television._

_Robin: "Man that was tough. Who would've thought that Steamroller could be violent and destructive at the same time?"_

_Raven: "Well they said he was hard to control. He kind of reminds me of Cyborg when he's on a freaking shopping spree for computer parts and equipment."_

_Robin: "heh heh… Yeah, except he doesn't trash the display booths and shelves."_

_Robin started laughing about it, but Raven kept her cool and was still her monotone self._

_Raven: "You know, you should've known better then to let the others leave while we have to deal with that construction vehicle reject."_

_Robin: "I know that, but I thought I give Starfire a little brake since she's still and newbie and Cyborg and Beast Boy had the worse of it. Last thing I want is for them to get hurt. Besides, they're safe at the Tower. How bad can it be?"_

_The two approached the two metal doors leading to the common room. Once the doors opened and they entered, the first thing they saw was something they will never forget. In the middle of the room was Starfire wearing a purple wig, pink ballerina outfit with a tutu, and clown makeup on her face. She was riding on a unicycle, trying to gain her balance, juggling three sets of bowling pins, and was saying the alphabet backwards._

_Starfire: "R Q P O N M L K J I H…"_

_While she was making a fool of herself, Cyborg and Beast Boy were taking pictures with their special cameras used to make photography for newspapers._

_Beast Boy: "Ah yeah, that's it Star. You're doing great!"_

_Cyborg: "Just keep it up for just a little longer. We got few pictures to take before you pass."_

_The two continued to franticly take pictures of the embarrassed girl, unaware that both Robin and Raven were watching the whole thing and was too shocked for words. Raven looked at Robin and smirked._

_Raven: "Well, that answered your question."_

_Robin remained speechless for a few more second until the anger inside of him build up and exploded._

_Robin: "What the HELL IS GOING ON HERE!"_

_Both Cy and BB stopped when they heard Robin's voice. They then turned around with worried and scared looks on their faces. Starfire also saw Robin and was happy to see him._

_Starfire: "Oh hello friend Robin, who are yoooooooOOOOOUUUUUUU!"_

_Of course that made her loose her balance as she fell off the unicycle and landed flat on her back with the bowling pins scattering around her. Robin and Raven then rushed past the two troublemakers and came to Star's aid. The Boy Wonder then kneeled and checked to see if she's hurt in any way._

_Robin: "Starfire, are you all right?"_

_Starfire, besides a little back pain, miraculously sat up and looked at Robin with a pleasing smile._

_Starfire: "Of course I am Robin, I am fine."_

_Robin: "Then mind telling me what were you doing a second ago?"_

_Starfire: "Oh, I was in the process of finishing with the initiation Beast Boy and Cyborg told me about."_

_Robin: "Initiation?"_

_Starfire: "Yes, the final test to prove I am Titan material. I mean you were the one who agreed to make it official."_

_Robin: "What? I never made something like this official!"_

_Starfire: "But Cyborg and Beast Boy said you did and they told me how this initiation works."_

_Raven: "Starfire, just a bit of advice. Whatever Beast Boy and Cyborg tells you to do something, just don't listen to them."_

_Star looked at Raven and was curious at one thing._

_Starfire: "But Raven, they said that you took the initiation yourself and you liked it."_

_Raven directed her head to glare at Beast Boy and Cyborg that were slowly shifting back with their cameras in hand._

_Raven: "Actually, I took the initiation and was embarrassed at the highest level. That's when I completely beat them up and gave them nightmares for three weeks straight."_

_Star looked at her two scared friends and couldn't believe what she heard._

_Starfire: "Is all that true?"_

_Beast Boy: "Well, yeah it's true. I still have a few bruises from the last time she pummeled me."_

_Cyborg: "Yeah, and those nightmares she gave me can make Freddy Kruger cry out for mommy. I had to play video games and drink cans of Pepsi all night to help me stay awake."_

_Robin stood up and approached the two looking more nervous then ever. He then spotted the cameras they had in their hands then looked at the scared faces._

_Robin: "I guess you were taking pictures of her acting like a complete moron."_

_Beast Boy: "Uh… Yeah, we did. She was a natural at it. And you should've seen her fall a couple of times, it was hilarious!"_

_Cyborg peered his head close to Beast Boy's and whispered into his ear._

_Cyborg: "Beast Boy, Iksnay on the icturepa."_

_Beast Boy realized he made a mistake._

_Beast Boy: "Oh! Uh…. Opsee."_

_Robin: "We need to talk about this, alone!"_

_Beast Boy: "C'mon Robin, can't you take a joke? I mean we're just having fun with Star."_

_Robin walked past the two, grabbed them by the ear, and dragged them out of the room while they owed in agony._

_Robin: "Well the fun time is officially over for you two. And trust me, when I'm done talking to you guys, you're going to learn your lesson."_

_As the boys left, the two Titan girls were standing there when Raven lift Starfire up. Star kept starring at her friend, a bit confused on what just happened._

_Starfire: "This isn't an initiation? Did I do something wrong?"_

_Raven: "You didn't, they did. Now come on, let me wash you up and get rid of those clothes. Don't want you to remain like that all day."_

_The two girls left the living room and headed to the bathroom to clean up._

_End Flashback…_

Kori couldn't help but to burst out in laughter. That has got to be the most embarrassing thing she had ever done in her life. She even remembered Tim signing Garfield and Victor up for cleaning up the Tower from top to bottom. Yet she couldn't help but to blame herself, for she was the one that accepted the "initiation" in the first place. But who could blame her, she was once so curious and naïve when she came to Earth. Oh how much she changed over the years. Kori put away that picture and continued her search. She then spotted something that might be really interesting. What she took out of the box was one of Robin's masks he usually wears all day. But she remembers the time she saw him without the mask on for the very first time.

_Flashback…_

_It was 10:00 at night in Titans Tower and the team was getting ready for a good night's sleep, especially Robin since there was no word of Slade around town. But in the tower, Starfire was walking through the hallway and was heading to the first room. Every night, Starfire would write something down in her own personal diary where she could discuss about the events she experienced day after day. When she was going to write, she found out that her pen was missing. She search everywhere in her room to find it but there was no luck. It was then that she decided to go to one of her friend's rooms and borrow a pen from them. And of course, the first room she went to was Robin's. She approached the door and started knocking it a few times to see if someone's there._

_Starfire: "Hello, friend Robin. Are you in there? I need a favor to ask of you and I'm seeking a pen for my journal entries. You mind if I can borrow yours?"_

_She waited for a response, but there was none._

_Starfire: "Robin?"_

_She was about to knock again when she realized that there was a small little crack opening on the right side. In her mind, she thought that Robin must've forgotten to close the door or something. She also knows that she's not allowed to enter his room without permission. But she wanted to borrow a pen from someone and she doesn't want to disturb anyone else, especially Raven. So she swallowed her pride and slips her fingers through the small opening._

_Starfire: "Guess I have no choice."_

_She used her strength to open the door a little so that she has room to enter. Once she's in Robin's room, she started her search for a pen while checking to see if Robin is still there._

_Starfire: "Robin? If you're in here, I would apologize in advance for intruding in your sleeping quarters. But I need to borrow something of yours for a little while so this won't take long."_

_As she kept looking for a pen, she saw nothing but newspaper clippings, a punching bag, a few weapons lying around, and other stuff that was on the floor._

_Starfire: "He should learn how to clean up. This place is a mess."_

_She then approached a work desk Robin used to put the clues together. Upon further inspection, she spotted a pen resting next to a pad of paper and today's recent headline. She smiled with glee and picked up the pen, feeling joyful at her accomplishment._

_Starfire: "I better return to my room before Robin gets angry at me for trespassing."_

_She was about to turn around and headed back the way she came. But when she turned around, she spotted something on top of Robin's bed. It was Robin's uniform laying wrinkled on the sheets but what made her more interested is the eye mask that was set next to his titanium cape. She picked it up and took a closer look at it._

_Starfire: "Robin's mask."_

_As far as she remembered, she has always seen Robin with his mask on all the time. Even when they're outside, he always keeps it on and never takes it off. His teammates don't know what his eyes look like, not even herself. So she comes to wonder, what his eyes look like. Just before she can make any quick guesses, the door opened up and Robin came in wearing a red robe with an "R" symbol on his left side. When he stepped in, he was shock to see Starfire in his room. When Star looked up to see him in total surprise, Robin quickly turned his face away and covered his eyes before Star had the chance. But when Starfire looked at him, she could've sworn that she saw a glimpse of blue._

_Robin: "Starfire? Wha- What are you doing here?"_

_Starfire quickly bowed and apologized for breaking and entering._

_Starfire: "Please forgive my intrusion, but I need to borrow a pen for my diary. Don't need your help though cause I already have one."_

_Robin: "Well now that you have one, can you please leave my room so that I can dress up and go to bed?"_

_Starfire remained silent for a moment until she came up with an idea._

_Starfire: "I will Robin, but first, I have to ask a favor from you."_

_Robin: "What is it Star? Tell me what you need so that I can have my privacy."_

_Starfire: "Of course. Do you mind if I… if I see your eyes?"_

_Robin turned his head back to Starfire, even though he was still covering his face with his arm, and was a little confused with the question._

_Robin: "See my eyes? Starfire, what are you talking about?"_

_Starfire walked to Robin and answered his question._

_Starfire: "You see, ever since I've been on this team, I have always seen you on the outside, but not on the inside."_

_She looked down at the mask and continued talking._

_Starfire: "This mask, it covers the most important part of you, your eyes. It's so secretive, so secluded, it makes me and my friends guess at what's behind them. Blackfire was right on one thing; your mask makes you look very mysterious. I thought, just once, if I can see your eyes."_

_Robin: "Star, I don't think that will be a good idea. I mean I feel comfortable with the mask on and I really need them right-"_

_Starfire: "Are you my friend Robin?"_

_Robin was a little overzealous at what she said._

_Robin: "Starfire, what are you saying?"_

_Starfire: "Are you?"_

_Robin gave it some thought and decided not to anger the alien girl._

_Robin: "Of course I'm your friend."_

_Starfire: "Then as friends, we share everything together and not leave everything to ourselves. Those eyes you hide behind your mask are keeping you from revealing it to the world. And I think it would be best if you would show it to me since you're my friend."_

_Robin didn't know what to do. He kept his identity a secret ever since he became Batman's partner. He can never reveal his identity to anyone, especially Starfire. But then he thought that maybe it's not a bad idea after. I mean he's just going to show her his eyes, it's not like he's revealing his real name and tough history. But he's also afraid that she'll tell everyone his eye color and he doesn't want that to happen. So he made his decision._

_Robin: "All right Starfire, I will show you. But before you do, I want you to promise me that you will never tell anyone about this. Got it."_

_Starfire thought about it for a second and then answered._

_Starfire: "Of course Robin, I promise."_

_Robin removed his arm out of his face but had his eyes closed. Sighing, he had no other choice._

_Robin: "All right, here goes nothing."_

_He slowly opened his eyes to let Starfire see his true self. What she saw made her speechless. His eyes were a sparkling sky blue that shines through the light. She placed her hand on his cheek and took a closer look at them. When she was done, she said one word that will make this moment memorable._

_Starfire: "Beautiful…"_

_She stared in awe at the Boy Wonder's wonderful eyes and couldn't help but stare at them all day._

_Starfire: "I have never seen eyes as unique and eloquent as yours. They look so sweet and gorgeous. How come you always hide them behind your mask all day?"_

_Robin lowered his head and shook it._

_Robin: "Now you know why I became a sidekick of a human bat."_

_Robin left Starfire's place and approached the window looking at the city view. Star looked at him the whole time._

_Starfire: "Robin?"_

_After looking at the view he put his head down and started his story._

_Robin: "When I started joining forces with Batman I made a promise that when I put on the mask, I will never reveal my identity to anyone. Because if I do, my enemies will know and won't stop at nothing until they take me down. When I have that mask on, I became a complete different person. After I was done being a sidekick, I thought about going solo. You know, try to become the hero everyone worships. But when Beast Boy and Cyborg came by and we became a team, things have gotten a whole lot more complicated for me living a normal life and a hero life. So I was left with only one option, to remain the hero that everyone looks up to for help. That is why I need to wear that mask everyday, even if I'm having a day off, I have to keep my secret identity a secret no matter what."_

_Starfire was silenced when she heard Robin's story and was sadden to know that the Boy Wonder had to keep his secret safe. Maybe that's why he promised her to not tell anyone about this, even her friends. Just the story made Starfire asked another question._

_Starfire: "Robin, what was your life like before you became a hero?"_

_Robin looked at Starfire and chuckled at the question._

_Robin: "Now that's a secret I can't share with you Star. Let's just say that it's a past so tough that you don't understand what it feels like to experience it."_

_Star approached the Boy Wonder._

_Starfire: "It doesn't matter if you have a past, even if it's dark. All I know is that your eyes tell the story of your life. You know you can't hide your eyes from a mask forever, nor can we be heroes for the rest of our lives. When the time comes, you have to remove the mask and reveal your glorious eyes to the world."_

_Robin: "It's not going to be that easy Starfire."_

_Starfire: "It doesn't matter. No matter what happens, you'll always be the Robin that I knew for so long."_

_It was then that Starfire gave Robin a warm, embarrassing, hug. But this wasn't the bone-crushing hug that squeezes her friends to death; this hug was a soft and loving hug. Robin was surprised at the way she acted, but couldn't help but feel curious about the boy's mysterious secret. In fact, he liked the fact that he's being hugged by the very same girl he saved the first day they met. Before he could enjoy the moment, he realized that he still doesn't have the most prize pocesion on him. He looked down at Starfire and asked her for a favor._

_Robin: "Uh… Starfire?"_

_Starfire looked at him and smiled._

_Starfire: "Yes Robin."_

_Robin: "Can I have my mask back?"_

_Starfire cocked her head to the side, not knowing what he meant until she looked deep into his eyes. It was then she realized what he means._

_Starfire: "Oh… Sorry Robin, here."_

_Starfire let go of the hug and handed him the eye mask. He took the mask and placed it on his face, over his eyes. Star was a little upset about this on the outside, but on the inside, she was glad to see Robin's eyes for the first time. After readjusting his mask, he looked at Starfire._

_Robin: "Since that you got what you want. Can you please leave so I can put on my clothes and go to sleep?"_

_Starfire: "Of course Robin, I'll leave you alone in your room. Pleasant slorvax."_

_Robin: "Yeah, good night to you too."_

_Starfire smiled, turned around, and was heading to the door that goes back to the hallway. But before she could leave, Robin added something else to her._

_Robin: "Starfire…"_

_She turned back to see his face again when she heard her name._

_Robin: "Thanks for everything."_

_Star had a wider smile, as she knows what he means. Then, without thinking it, she rushed him and gave him a kiss on the lips. Robin didn't came prepare for that at all as his eyes behind his mask went wide in surprise. Just as it was started, it ended in a second. She then left the room and headed to her room to write her diary on an entry she will never forget while Robin stood there on confusion. He couldn't believe that Starfire kissed him in a long time. He remembers the first time Star kissed him on the lips, but it was for knowledge of the English language. But this one, this one was different. Could it be that it was passion? Robin gave that some thought but decided to ignore that for a second. Besides, no matter how it looked, he loved it._

_End Flashback…_

That was the first time Kori saw Tim's eyes. She remembered it like it was yesterday. She kept her promise that day when she kept Robin's eyes a secret. Of course that's when he revealed his eyes to everyone the night Persephone kissed so the team can find out where Slade was hiding. It's actually the same day the LM joined the team to help them stop Slade and destroy the Alterer that would change the world forever. She couldn't help but to shrug it off when Robin kissed a total stranger, but she knew it was for a good reason. She even tried to kiss him that way the night before he was murdered, the very same night Nightfire was created. That memory brought tears to her eyes. Dropping the mask, she put her hands on her face and immediately started to cry about it. She misses Tim so much, she wanted him to be with her, to be a couple, to raise their daughter, but she knew it would never happen. It was then that the answer to her first question was right. Tori was right.

Kori Anders: "Robin…"

_**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**_

An hour later, the door upstairs from the basement opened up and Victor walked in and descended down the steps. As he was heading down stairs, he called out Kori's name.

Cyborg: "Kori! C'mon girl, where you at?"

It has been an hour and no one had seen Ms. Anders anywhere in the tower. So they all decided to search the area to see if she was somewhere in one of the floors. While the others searched the separate floors, Cyborg volunteered on going through the basement. Once he reached the bottom floor, he combed through the stacks of boxes to see if she was anywhere. After searching a few corners, he found her lying on the floor surrounded by three boxes that belong to Robin, Starfire, and Nightfire. Scattered around her were birdarangs, pictures, newspaper clippings, Nightfire's projects when she was a kid, and Kori's old diary when she was a Titan. She was hugging her stuffed bear Grop Grop, the same bear she won at the carnival the night Robin was killed by Johnny Rancid, and held on to it tightly. Cyborg observed her very closely and all the nick knacks that laid around her. Upon looking, he smiled and said a name he never said in a long time.

Cyborg: "Starfire."

That was when Kori opened her eyes and looked at Victor.

Kori Anders: "Cyborg? Is that you?"

Vic nodded as Kori sat up and chuckled at the name he said.

Kori Anders: "I swear to X'hal, you haven't said my Titan name since I made my official retirement."

Cyborg: "Sorry Kor, but couldn't help it when you have remnants of the past surrounding you. So what are you doing anyways, Spring Cleaning?"

Kori Anders: "No, nothing like that. I was just… collecting on some old memories."

Cy looked at the pictures and saw most of them were of Robin's. He set the jokes aside and looked at the Tamaranean with a serious face.

Cyborg: "You know looking at his photos won't bring him back."

Kori looked down at the pictures Cyborg saw and she too was serious and looking up at him.

Kori Anders: "I know that. I was just thinking about something."

Cyborg: "Thinking?"

Kori stood up and discussed what happen to her.

Kori Anders: "Up on the Tower's roof, Tori and I had another fight."

Cyborg: "Another one?"

Kori nodded.

Kori Anders: "But this fight was different. You see, she has found the vortex regulator in the evidence room. The very same room that our kids were not allowed to enter, even with our permission. Anyways, she wanted to use it to go back in time and save her father from being killed. But I refused on that because she would hurt or kill herself if she goes to the past. We argued about this over and over again until she said something that got me thinking. She said that I have forgotten Robin. She then said the word that I truly disgust. She called me a Troq! I slapped her in the face for doing that, but I'm afraid I made things much worse."

Cyborg: "That could explain why she was crying the whole time."

Kori Anders: "What?"

Vic looked up at the door and explained.

Cyborg: "She was up in her room all night crying her eyes out. We tried to talk to her and all but she won't come out, even her teammates tried to do it but no luck. We thought that something terrible happened. Now I know what it is."

Kori Anders: "So she's still mad at me?"

Cy looked back at her.

Cyborg: "By the way it looks, yeah, I guess so."

She bowed her head and shook it.

Kori Anders: "So I was right, I made things much worse."

Victor noticed a tear coming down her face, so he placed his metal hands on her shoulders and comfort her.

Cyborg: "It's all right Kor, you made a mistake. That's what all mothers do when they're angry at their children. But like all mothers, you have to be strong for Tori."

Kori looked up and responded back.

Kori Anders: "That's the problem. I've been strong for my daughter, but I wasn't strong for Tim."

Kori brushed Vic's hands away from her shoulders as she walked to one of Nightfire's projects when she was only five. She bent down, picked it up, and looked at the picture. It showed every Titan and their kids with Titans Tower in the background and names at the bottom. But what she was looking at was Robin above them with angel wings. She traced her finger on the Robin character and sighed.

Kori Anders: "Ever since she was born, Nightfire always wondered where was her father inside that tiny mind of hers. It's true that I took care of her well and gave her everything she'd ever wanted, but there was one thing I never give that's most precious to her. And that was her father, my soon to be husband, my love of my life, Timothy _"Robin"_ Drake. When she grew up to become a leader, she was no longer the daughter I once knew. She's more tough, cocky, risky, obsessed, determined."

Cyborg: "Heh… She kind of reminds me of Robin."

She looked at Cyborg and couldn't help but laugh a little.

Kori Anders: "You could say that. She certainly has more of his traits then mine. But behind all that bravery and kindness is the same loneliness I feel. She wanted to see him for the first time as I wanted to see him again. But I know that it will never happen. And now that she knows about the regulator, she will do anything to bring him back. But I can't let her do that because I'm afraid of her safety. Do you think what I did was right. That I want her to go to Tamaran with and be betrothed instead of going back in time and rescue someone she doesn't know about? Do you?"

Cyborg shook his head and asked her the same question.

Cyborg: "Well the question you need to ask yourself is, do you think it was right?"

Kori remained silent for the whole time, still not sure if she's going to answer it. Cy shook his hand again and gave her the details.

Cyborg: "Listen, I know you don't like it as much as I do, but she deserves to do this or she'll be sad for the rest of her life. I mean this is a once in a lifetime opportunity to bring back what she never had and make you feel happy once again. I mean, who else would have a shot at bringing someone back from the dead and have a complete life?"

Kori Anders: "But what will she do when she goes back to the past? I mean she'll be all alone in the city with no one to turn to. Not only that, but she won't know when the murder is going to take place."

Cyborg: "Don't worry about that Kor, cause she'll be getting some help."

Kori Anders: "Help from who?"

Cyborg: "From us, our past selves. She will come to them to help her search for Johnny and take him down before he crosses the line."

Kori gave that some thought and asked him another question.

Kori Anders: "But what about keeping our future selves a secret? In time they will know who she really is."

Cyborg: "I'm pretty sure she can keep it a secret. Ask for the past Titans that will find out, well… she's on her own on that."

Kori Anders: "And what about the future itself? Surely that when she saves Tim, she will alter the fabric of space and time and change everything forever!"

Cyborg: "Even if she does that, I do believe that everything will still be the same, except that you will be together again with Tim. And if the future does change dramatically, that's a risk you have to take. So let me ask you one more time, do you think what you did was right?"

Kori gave everything he said some thought. Sure she doesn't like the fact the Night will be in the past to save Robin and would alter the future in one-way or another. But this is her only chance to have him back in her arms and to let Nightfire see him for the first time. And she won't be alone on this one, since the Titans of the past will help her out on the mission and keep her company. So after a few minutes, she looked at Victor and came to a decision.

Kori Anders: "No, I don't think it's right for me to choose her fate. Tori will have to choose it for herself if it makes her happy."

Cyborg smiled at the answer.

Cyborg: "Then you know what must be done."

Kori nodded as the two left the storage area and headed upstairs. But the question Kori thought was, "Is Nightfire ready?"

**Finally, done with this chapter that took me almost a month. Sorry about the multiple T's in between, but the break line isn't working and I have to use the second approach to make this stroy not so confusing. And with a chapter this long, you know that the last chapter will make this more loving yet at the same time, intriguing. So on the last chapter, Tori's fate rest in her hands, as she gets ready for the adventure of her lifetime. Please Review.**


	20. The End of the Beginning

**Well this is it, the twentieth and final chapter of Nightfire's Origins. Finally, after over a year of writing and delays, I can now end this Nightfire saga for a while and get on with other stories I have in mind. But right now, let's get this over with. I got two reviews and twenty-six hits on the last one. I hope this chapter will make people want to stay in their computers and read till they're finished. On this chapter, decisions have been made, the path has been chosen, and the fate of both the past and the future now rests on the hands of Kori Anders. What will her answer be?**

**Chapter Notes**

**Since this is a prequel, it will all lead up to the last story I did, _"Nightfire"_. For those of you who read the first story, that's good. And for those of you that didn't read the story, which would mean… most of you, you better read Nightfire after this or you won't know how all this is going to end.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans**

Chapter Twenty: The End of the Beginning

Back in Nightfire's room, Tori was on the bed the whole time, crying softly with her face on the pillow. Ever since her fight with her mother and the slap in the face, Night went into her room, locked it up, and cried her heart out. No matter how hard everyone tried to get her out, Nightfire wouldn't listen. Even Silkie, her pet worm, was a little worried about her since it's in the room with her but don't know what to do. The only thing that's keeping her comfortable was the locket her mom gave her. Sure it's a grim reminder now, but it's the only thing that will keep her mind off of what happened. The chiming music to the Tamaranean lullaby calmed her, but it wouldn't be enough to stop her from crying. As she kept crying, there was a knock at the door. Tori got startled by the knock since she hadn't heard it in a while. Still sobbing, she got up and looked at the door, wanting to know who is it this time.

Nightfire: "Who's there?"

Kori Anders: "It's me honey, your mother."

Night's face had a little anger left in her as she still remember the slap she got from her mom. In fact, didn't want to see her mother again, especially close to her room.

Nightfire: "What do you want, mom? Haven't you done enough damage for one day?"

**_T-T-T-T-T-T-T_**

Outside, both Kori and Victor were at Nightfire's door, hoping to calm her and make her feel better. Unfortunately, that's not getting them anywhere.

Kori Anders: "It's not that Tori. I just want to apologize about what happen back on the roof. I guess I didn't had control over my emotions after your outburst."

**_T-T-T-T-T-T-T_**

Back in the room, Tori didn't believe what her mother is saying, so she decides to change it all around.

Nightfire: "Is there something else you need to talk about?"

**_T-T-T-T-T-T-T_**

Back Outside…

Kori Anders: "There is. It was in my mind for sometime and I thought I should let it out so you should know."

Nightfire: "And what's that?"

Kori hung her head down and let it out.

Kori Anders: "Your father."

**_T-T-T-T-T-T-T_**

Back in Nightfire's Room, Tori had her back laid against the door, listening to her mother for once.

Kori Anders: "Look, I can understand that you never knew your father ever since you were born and you want to see him again for once. But you know the responsibility it takes to go risking your entire life to save him is completely ridiculous. Now I know that you're still mad about it."

Nightfire: "phfft… Thanks for noticing that."

Kori Anders: "But I should let you know about one thing."

Nightfire: "And that is…"

**_T-T-T-T-T-T-T_**

Outside…

Kori Anders: "You're not the only one that misses him."

There was a harsh silence both inside and outside the room when Kori explained to her daughter why.

Kori Anders: "I knew your father ever since I met him and I know how it feels loosing him from something as unforgivable. I once knew him as a friend, then a secret crush, and when we proved that we loved each other, I always knew that we would be together, no matter what. But when Johnny killed him, I felt heart broken and I would never continue life without him. But when you came to my life I thought that it would make me happy. But in that happiness was sadness as well because I would be taking care of you without the help of Tim. I did everything I could to make you what you are and gave you everything you need. But I never gave you a father and I was irresponsible for that. I know that it's a bit much for you to understand, but I would wish to say that I'm sorry for making you suffer this badly."

**_T-T-T-T-T-T-T_**

In her room, Night listened in to every word her mom said and for once, she was right. To her surprise, her mom went from being an angry woman to a depressed girl. She wants to forgive her for what happened, but she knows her mother still won't let her go to the past and save him. So she decided to change the whole thing around again.

Nightfire: "Even if I accept your apologies, that still wouldn't mean that you would agree of me saving dad."

**_T-T-T-T-T-T-T_**

Outside…

Kori Anders: "Nightfire…"

**_T-T-T-T-T-T-T_**

Back in the room, Night turned around to look at the door and yelled with tears starting to come down her eyes for the umpteenth time.

Nightfire: "Don't even try to make me feel better! What makes you think you can go around and order me around! Better yet, why won't you let me rescue dad! Is it because you're afraid or just plain heartless! No matter how hard I would try, you will never let me do what I want to do so badly! You don't care about dad, all you cared about is yourself! And if you don't care about him, then you don't care about me."

Tori stopped there and started crying silently to herself, hoping not to let her mother hear her.

**_T-T-T-T-T-T-T_**

But outside, Kori listened to her sorrows and couldn't help but to let out a few tears in her eyes too. She realized that her daughter wouldn't listen to her, even after the fight. Victor placed his metal hand on her shoulder and reminded her not to give up. Kori looked at him and nodded, then looked straight to the door to say something she had never said to her daughter before in a long time.

Kori Anders: "Tori, remember that little bedtime story I told you about when you were five? About the Princess from Space and the Knight on Earth?"

**_T-T-T-T-T-T-T_**

Nightfire's room…

Nightfire: "Yeah, I remembered it. It's about the princess that left her home planet and came to Earth to learn about some customs, got attacked, saved by the knight, they fall in love, the knight dies, princess was depressed, and she gave birth to a baby girl. I remember all that pretty well. Why did you ask?"

**_T-T-T-T-T-T-T_**

Outside…

Kori Anders: "Because there's more to the story then you think. After giving birth to her daughter, the princess thought she would be happy again. But she was wrong for saying so. As time passed, her little baby girl grew and became the very knight the princess once loved. But every time she takes good care of her, she slowly forgets about how she was created and knight was nothing more then a mere memory. Then the princess was ordered to leave Earth to become a grand ruler on her home planet. But what makes it bad is when she has to take her daughter to that planet to be wed by a prince. The daughter was furious at the news and left without saying bye. But after she leaves, she discovered a way to head back in time and save her father from inedible death. But when she talked to her mother about this and asked if she can go. But the princess refused the idea. Once again, the daughter was angry and said that her mother had forgotten about the knight that saved her. So the princess went to an important place and looked at the memories of both she and the knight. When she went through all the memories they had, she realized her mistakes and tries to make amends with her daughter."

Kori took a deep sigh and concluded what she said.

Kori Anders: "This bedtime story, is about you as well as me. The princess from another planet was I, Kori "Starfire" Anders, and the knight on Earth was your father, Timothy "Robin" Drake. I wanted to say this story to you to ease your young mind. But now that you've become a young adult I cannot treat the way I did back when you were little. For you see, you were right for once. I had forgotten about Tim because all I cared about in the world was you. But I knew Robin since the first day we met, the very day he saved my life and changed it for the greater good. I cared about him as much as I cared about you. But the loss of him struck a dagger to my heart, as I could not take this grief of his loss. All I wanted was to see him again one last time before I leave but I knew that it will never happen. And when you found the regulator in the evidence room, I knew you would want his life spared. Of course my heart was in the wrong place and I wasn't thinking straight. But now I can see things clearly and made my decision on your future. But all I need from you is your approval. So Tori "Nightfire" Anders, will you forgive me for everything I've done all these years? Will you?"

She waited for a response only to hear her daughter stopping her cries. She then heard nothing in the other side until Night asked her mom one more question.

Nightfire: "If I say yes, will you let me save dad?"

She then looked at Cyborg for some help when he nodded for her to go on. She turned her head back at the door and responded.

Kori Anders: "If that's what you wanted so badly, then yes I'll allow it."

Then, for the first time of the night, Nightfire's door slowly opened and Tori came out of it. She had a little redness in her eyes because she was crying the entire night and still have tears flowing down her cheeks like a river. She walked closer to her mother and looked a little bewildered at what her mother just said.

Nightfire: "Re- Really?"

Kori Anders: "That my dear daughter is a promise."

Night's eyes light up with glee and a smile appeared on her face. Without warning, she rushed to Kori and gave her an embracing hug and had tears of pure joy. To Kori, Nightfire forgave her for everything that happened.

Nightfire: "Oh mommy, thank you thank you thank you! You will never forget about this!"

Kori Anders: "Okay Tori! I know your happy about this but please let me go!"

Tori let go of the hug and turned her head left to see one of her uncles starring down at her.

Nightfire: "Uncle Stone? What are you doing here?"

Kori Anders: "There's a reason why he's here. Since you're want to go in the past and bring your father back, you have to follow a few rules."

Night looked back at her mother, never expecting that this offer would have some rules.

Nightfire: "What type of rules are we talking about?"

Ms. Anders took a deep breath and lay down the rules to her daughter.

Kori Anders: "Well first, you can't take on Johnny Rancid alone. Knowing how dangerous he is, you can't face him by yourself. So you will need help."

Nightfire: "Uh… That's nice and all, but I don't know if my team is ready to take on Johnny yet."

Kori Anders: "You won't need any help for them my dear, because we are going to help you."

Nightfire: "I see… Well no disrespect, but you've retired from being a Titan."

Cyborg: "She's talking about our past selves Tori. The original Teen Titans from the past are your only options to fight Johnny and his gang. And the best part of it is that you'll get a chance to see your father in action."

Nightfire looked back at her Uncle and was surprised at the fact that she's going to see her father for the first time.

Kori Anders: "Second, I want you to keep your future a secret. Just tell them the story about what happened to your father and leave the rest to yourself. I don't want my past self to know about the truth."

Night directed her attention back to her mom.

Nightfire: "But, what happens if they know the truth?"

Kori sighed.

Kori Anders: "Well, I guess you have to tell them everything if that happens. I'm sure they're ready to handle something like that. Finally, I want you to be careful out there. You are the only family I had left and I don't want you to get killed in saving Tim. So please be safe and don't get hurt."

Night smiled and nodded her head.

Nightfire: "Don't worry about it mom, with the past Titans on my side I will be all right."

Kori smiled back knowing that her daughter will be fine. Then Cyborg came in decided to start what he does best.

Cyborg: "All right y'all. Now that everything's back to the way it suppose to be, it's time we get this started. Nightfire, I'm going to need to borrow your utility belt for tonight."

Nightfire looked down at her silver utility belt then looked up at Victor.

Nightfire: "Why do you need my belt?"

Victor smirked.

Cyborg: "Oh you'll see."

**_T-T-T-T-T-T-T_**

Later in the morning, everyone, young and old were standing on top of Titans Tower with the sun slowly going up over the cities horizon. On the left side, the adult Titans were standing on the left side watching their kids looking at the vortex regulator modified and attached to the belt buckle of Nightfire's belt.

Beast Girl: "Wow Tori! That looks so cool on you!"

Souichiro Jr.: "Indeed, and the marksmanship and design of combining the device with the belt. Victor-san has certainly outdone himself again"

Nightfire: "heh… Well you know my uncle; he has a hobby on inventing things. He never gets tired of it."

Angel: "You know, it's a shame that we can't go with you to the past and help you out. You should need all the help you get."

Nightfire: "That's true, but this is something I have to do alone. But don't worry about it; I got our families past selves backing me up. I have all the help I would need from them. What I want you to do is to take my place as leader and protect this city from any hostile activity."

Angel: "Hey, anything for a best friend of mine."

Kori Anders: "Nightfire, time to go!"

Night looked at her mother that was standing with her friends wanting to say goodbye to her.

Nightfire: "Coming!"

She looked back at her friends and says her final farewell to them.

Nightfire: "Bye guys, hold down the fort for me."

Terri: "Will do Night, good luck."

After their goodbyes and a group hug, she left her team and approached the older Titans.

Kori Anders: "So dear, are you ready to leave?"

Nightfire: "Yes mom, I'm all packed up and ready to go. Man, I can't believe it. I'm going to meet my father for the very first time and fight side by side with him. This is unbelievable!"

Kori Anders: "Now Nightfire, remember that this isn't a peaceful visit."

Nightfire: "I know, I know. This is all about rescuing dad and all. C'mon mom I haven't forgotten."

Cyborg then came in holding what appeared to be a small case.

Cyborg: "All right Night, let me fill you in on a few details. Now I've modified the vortex regulator and set it to a few weeks before your father's demise. That will give you plenty of time to find Johnny and put him behind bars. When you're done with the mission, just press your hand on the regulator and it will take you back here. Do you understand?"

Nightfire nodded on saving her father, but that doesn't mean she will do more then put a dangerous criminal behind bars.

Cyborg: "I got one more thing to give you."

He raised his hand and offers the case.

Cyborg: "Here, take this."

Night took the case and inspected it. She then opened the case and saw seven blue light crystals all shining brightly. She looked up at her Uncle and wasn't sure what's in the case.

Nightfire: "What is this?"

Cyborg: "Oh… Just something a friend from the League gave me on his trip to the planet of Crystania. These are memory erasing crystals use to erase memories of recent weeks. Once placed on the forehead, the crystals will start in a few minutes and all they remember will be vanished without a trace. I thought this will come in handy incase they know everything about you. We can't let them ruin the time stream now can we?"

Night looked back at the contents inside the case then closed it and places it in one of her compartments around her belt.

Nightfire: "Don't worry, I think I'll put this all to good use."

Cy smiled as Tori looked at his aunts and uncles and say her farewell to them.

Nightfire: "Good bye everyone, wish me luck."

LM: "You don't need luck to do this Night, only courage. And the past us will help you out on it."

Changeling: "Yeah. And when you get to the past, be sure to listen to all of my jokes. I was and still am of course a great comedian."

Raven: "Yeah, if you can define the term _"great"_."

Garfield glared and Raven and was a little pissed off. Meanwhile, Night was giving a small hug to Terra.

Nightfire: "Bye Aunt Terra, I will miss you the most."

Terra let go of the hug and was about to say something until she realized what her niece just said.

Terra: "Did… Did you just say Terra, my real name?"

Nightfire nodded.

Terra: "Why didn't you say my name before?"

Nightfire: "I knew your name for a long time when I was little. Thought saying Ter Ter could make a good laugh now and then."

Terra gave a fake nervous laugh and had a drop of anime sweat coming down her head. Night then turned to look at her mother that kept on smiling for a long time. She walked directly towards her and they both shared a nice loving hug. After they did that, Kori looked at her daughter and kiss her on the forehead.

Kori Anders: "My baby girl all grown up. My how time flies."

Nightfire: "No matter how much I've change, I will always be your sweet little daughter."

The two laughed a little, but Kori's looked changed to serious in an instant. She sighed.

Kori Anders: "You know that even if you save your father and change the future, it won't still change the fact that you and me will still go to Tamaran."

Tori expression changed as well and she realized that she has to marry Prince Blashorg of Nockibashe.

Nightfire: "Yes I know, but once I bring dad back, I promise we will be happy again. Besides, I'm not going to alter too much of the future. I mean it's not like I'm going to have a little brother or anything."

Night chuckled as she thought about having a little brother. Like that will ever happen. Night took one last look at her mother, turned around, and walked towards the edge of the tower.

Kori Anders: "Wait!"

Night stopped as she looked at her mother again.

Kori Anders: "You almost look like your father when he was your age."

Night snickered a little, realizing that she was talking, acting, and becoming the father she never had.

Nightfire: "I guess the more things changed, the more they stay the same."

She looked back at the sea view and walked directly to the edge of the Tower's roof. Once she did, she pressed the vortex regulator and a beam of light came out of it and created a white circle. Within seconds, the bright white circle turned into a black wormhole and opened a passageway to the past. But before she could go in it, she took one last look at everyone behind her. The original Teen Titans and the second generation was watching her with bright smiles on their faces, wishing her the best of luck. Night saluted them back and looked back at the wormhole. She then whispered something within her breath so that the entire team wouldn't listen.

Nightfire: _"Dad, if you're watching me up there in Heaven I want you to listen to me well. I know what happened to you is wrong and you didn't deserve to die the way you did. But I'm going to change all that. Once I save your past self, you and mom will be reunited and I will get the chance to hug you for the first time. We're going to be happy again and that, father, is a promise."_

Without a second thought on it, she walked off the edge of the Tower and placed her first foot forward in to the hole. Then just like that, her entire body went into the portal and disappeared without a trace. The white light then engulfed the entire city and left it in its bright brilliance. And so begins the journey and the adventures of Tori "Nightfire" Anders.

**_The End of the Beginning_**

**And we're all done. Took me a while and a few delays here and there, but I managed to finish the story and take it out of my head and into the computer. As of right now, I will be taking a little break for writing these stories. Well except for Doomed Titans, which is pretty popular on the site. But for my next story, I think I'll make a short one. A remake of a Teen Titans episode I watch and add my OC in there. Till then, I'm out of here! Peace out! Please Review.**


End file.
